¿Serpiente Esmeralda?
by Dra-Eltanin
Summary: Resumen:¿Nunca se han preguntado qué habría pasado si Harry hubiese quedado en Slytherin? ¿Cómo se habría desarrollado la historia?¿Y si en vez de ser un "Trió de oro" fuera un "Cuarteto de oro"? Advertencias: AU, Slash (chico x chico), Harco/Drarry (Harry x Draco), Mpreg. Lemon. Disclaimer: El mundo de "Harry Potter" pertenece a J.K
1. Chapter 1

**Libro 1: "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal"**

 **Cap. 1: Descubriendo el mundo de mis padres**

Las cosas estaban sucediendo muy deprisa para Harry, primero hablo con una serpiente, liberó al boa constrictor, las cartas que su tío no le dejaba leer, su tío se volvió loco y los llevo a una "cabaña" en medio del mar… en unas rocas, a mitad de la noche un hombre, que es el doble de cualquier persona, derriba la puerta de la casa y entra, ese mismo hombre, que resultó llamarse Rubeus Hagrid y ser muy amable con él, le dijo que era un mago y que lo que sus tíos le habían dicho sobre la muerte de sus padres eran una completa farsa.

Ahora se encontraban en el Callejón Diagon para comprar las cosas que Harry necesitaría en su primer año en Hogwarts. Aunque primero deberían pasar por Gringotts, el banco de los magos.

 _Entra desconocido, pero ten cuidado._

 _Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia._

 _Porque aquellos que toman, pero no se lo han ganado._

 _Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más._

 _Así que busca por debajo de nuestro suelo_

 _Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_

 _Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_

 _De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._

-Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí –dijo Hagrid-

Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo. Un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un amplio mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en una balanza y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Hagrid y Harry se acercaron al mostrador.

-Buenos días –dijo Hagrid a un gnomo desocupado- Hemos venido para sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad de Harry Potter.

-¿Tiene su llave, señor?-

-La tengo por aquí –Hagrid rebusco en su chaqueta hasta encontrarla- Aquí está –dijo mostrando una pequeña llave-

El gnomo la examino de cerca

-Parece estar todo en orden-

-Y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore –dijo Hagrid –es sobre lo que-usted-sabe en la cámara setecientos treinta.

El gnomo leyó la carta cuidadosamente.

-Muy bien –dijo devolviendo la carta –voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. ¡Griphook!

Éste otro gnomo los condujo a través de una puerta en el vestíbulo.

-¿Qué es lo que-usted-sabe en la cámara setecientos treinta?-preguntó Harry-

-No te lo puedo decir –respondió Hagrid –es algo muy secreto. Un asunto de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me lo confió.

Después subir al carro y de pasar por la cámara de Harry, (de donde llenaron una bolsa de galeones, knuts y sickle, dinero mágico que Hagrid tuvo que explicarle como se usaba) finalmente fueron a la cámara setecientos treinta, de donde Hagrid sacó una pequeña y vieja bolsa marrón.

Al salir Harry no sabía a dónde ir primero con su bolsa llena de dinero. No debía saber cuántos galeones había en una libra para saber que tenía más dinero que nunca, incluso más que Dudley.

-Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme –dijo Hagrid señalando hacia "Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones"- Oye, Harry; ¿Te importaría que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts- todavía parecía mareado, por lo que Harry entro solo a la tienda-

Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.

-¿Hogwarts, guapo?-dijo cuando Harry comenzó a hablar- Tengo muchos aquí… en realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora

En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo, estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras una bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel junto al otro y comenzó con su trabajo.

-Hola, ¿también Hogwarts?-saludó el muchacho a tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza para verlo, sus ojos eran de color plateados, "hermoso" pensó Harry-

-Sí –fue lo único que pudo responder-

-¿A qué casa crees que iras? Yo estoy seguro que iré a Slytherin, toda mi familia ha ido a allí-dijo sonriendo, a Harry le cautivo su sonrisa y un tono ligeramente carmín cubrió sus mejillas-

-No… no lo sé… ¿tú donde crees que valla?-el chico se giro para verlo mejor-

-Uh… no lo sé… seria genial que fueras a Slytherin, el verde te iría bien y podríamos ser amigos-volvió a sonreír-

-Seguro, tal vez así sea –sonrió tímidamente, al otro chico le pareció tierno-

-¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, pero dime Draco-

-Harry-respondió-

-¿Harry? Acaso eres...-

-Sí, Harry Potter –le cortó con fastidio- pero por favor no hagas un escándalo con eso –se apresuro a decir-

-¡Genial! No te preocupes, no haría tal cosa –sonríe orgulloso, por supuesto, era un Malfoy y los Malfoy no hacían un escándalo -¡Oye, mira a ese hombre!-dijo señalando a Hagrid, que estaba frente a la vidriera con dos grandes helados, razón por la que no podía pasar-

-Ése es Hagrid, trabaja en Hogwarts-

-Oh-dijo el muchacho- he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente ¿no?-

-Es el guardabosques –dijo frunciendo el ceño- y es mi amigo, es una buena persona-

-Oh, lo siento –dijo al notar el cambio de humor del chico, no quería arruinar su posible amistad- Harry, ¿me lo presentas?-eso hizo que el moreno se relajara un poco-

-¡Claro!-

-Bien, chicos, ya están listos-anunciaron las brujas-

Ambos se quitaron las túnicas y esperaron que las acomodaran. Pagaron y salieron.

-¡Hagrid! Mira, te presento a Draco –dijo animado el moreno-

-¡Oh! ¡Vaya! Tu primer amigo de Hogwarts.-exclamó Hagrid-

-Es un placer conocerlo, señor. Soy Draco Malfoy –se presentó tendiéndole su mano, el otro se tensó, el chico eran un Malfoy-

-El placer es mío, pequeño –al momento de estrechar sus manos vio que aun tenía los helados, por lo que le dio uno a Harry, estrecho la mano del menor y le ofreció el helado- ¿quieres?

-Sí, gracias-

Después de hablar unos minutos sobre Quidditch, escuchar como Draco ocasionalmente se quejaba de que los alumnos de primer año no podían llevar escobas a Hogwarts y algunas otras cosas que, con ayuda de Hagrid y Draco, Harry pudo entender, se despidieron. Prometiéndose que se encontrarían en el arden 9 ¾.

Pasaron por otras tiendas, comprando los libros, plumas, pergaminos... al salir de la droguería, Hagrid miró otra vez la lista de Harry.

-Sólo falta la varita… Ah, sí, y todavía no te he buscado un regalo de cumpleaños –Harry sintió que se ruborizaba-

-No tienes que…-

-Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Te diré que será, te compraré un animal. No un sapo, los sapos pasaron de moda hace años, se burlaran… y no me gustan los gatos, me hacen estornudar. Te voy a regalar una lechuza. Todos los chicos quieren tener una lechuza, son muy útiles-

Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del Emporio de la Lechuza, que era obscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos. La lechuza que Harry escogió era de un hermoso plumaje blanco, salpicado con gris y negro en lugares exactos.

De camino a la tienda Ollivander, donde Hagrid le dijo que comprarían su varita, el moreno vio un hurón, de extraño pelaje amarillo casi blanco, cosa que por alguna aun más extraña razón, le recordó a Draco Malfoy.

La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: " _Ollivander: fabricante de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C."_

Cuando entraron, una campañilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un ligar pequeño y vacío, con un único banco donde Hagrid se sentó. Harry miró los estantes con miles de cajitas bien acomodadas hasta el techo.

-Buenas tardes –dijo una voz amable-

Harry dio un salto, Hagrid también debió sorprenderse ya que se escucho el crujir del banco al levantarse.

Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.

-Hola –dijo Harry con torpeza-

-Ah, sí –dijo el hombre-. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto, Harry Potter.-no era una pregunta- Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.

El señor Ollivander se acerco a Harry. El muchacho deseaba que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados era un poco lúgubres, nada comparados con los plateados de Draco, los de él brillaban de una forma única.

-Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poco más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en verdad es la varita quien escoge al mago –el señor Ollivander se acerco a Harry, hasta un punto en que sus narices casi se tocan –Y aquí es donde…-posó uno de sus dedos por la frente de Harry –Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso –dijo amablemente –Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa y en las manos equivocadas… Bueno, si hubiese sabido lo que esta varita haría en el mundo…

Ollivander negó con la cabeza, cosa que le dio la oportunidad de ver a Hagrid. Después de unos intercambios de palabras, Ollivander comenzó a medir a Harry y a buscar la varita ideal.

-Bien, Harry. Prueba esta. Madera de haya y nervios del corazón de un dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Tómala y agítala-

Harry tomó la varita –sintiéndose tonto –y la agitó, para su sorpresa, el señor Ollivander se la quito casi de inmediato.

-Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba…-

Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo, Ollivander se la quitó.

-No, no… ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetro y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo.-

Harry lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de que buscaba el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas se estaban acumulando en la silla; mientras más varitas se desechaban, el señor parecía más contento.

-Que cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto… sí, ¿Por qué no? Una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.

Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita por sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas, plateadas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales. Hagrid lo vitoreo y aplaudió.

-¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien… que curioso… realmente que curioso…-exclamó el fabricante de varitas-

-Perdón –dijo Harry –. Pero, ¿Qué es tan curioso?-el señor Ollivander fijo en Harry su mirada pálida-

-Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, solo una más. Y es realmente muy curioso que estuviera destinado a esta varita, cuando fue su hermana la que le hizo esa cicatriz-

Harry tragó, sin poder hablar.

-Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Si realmente curioso como suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdelo. Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter. Después de todo, El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado hizo grandes cosas… Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas-

Después de pagar siete galeones por su varita salieron, ya estaba atardeciendo. Harry y Hagrid emprendieron camino hacia el Caldero Chorreante, ninguno se dio cuenta, o mejor dicho, ninguno les prestó atención a las personas que se quedaban con la boca abierta al verlos llegar al metro.

De vuelta a la estación comieron unas hamburguesas antes de subir al tren. Después de bajar de él se despidieron y Harry se fue a casa de sus tíos en Privet Drive, allí paso el resto de sus vacaciones. Su primo le tenía miedo, por lo que nunca estaba en la misma habitación que él, no solo. Y sus tíos hacían como si no existiese. No fue tan malo, le dio tiempo de leer un poco sus libros y pensar en cómo sería su nueva escuela, Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

_Agradezco a todos los que dejaron un comentario, la verdad no pensé que iba a recibir tantos, y a todos los que lo tienen entre sus favoritos. Estoy muy emocionada, también me disculpo por la tardanza, estoy en exámenes finales y no he tenido tiempo hasta ahora._

 _Sin más, espero que le guste el cap. 2_

 **Libro 1: "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal"**

 **Cap. 2: El andén 9 ¾**

El último día de agosto, Harry pensó que era mejor hablar con sus tíos para que lo llevasen a la estación de King Cross, al día siguiente. Así que bajo al salón, donde estaban viendo televisión. Se aclaro la garganta para que supieran que estaba allí. Dudley salió corriendo.

-Hum… ¿Tío Vernon?-el aludido gruño para demostrar que lo escuchaba- Hum… necesito estar mañana en King Cross para… para ir a Hogwarts-otro gruñido- ¿podría ser que me lleves hasta allí?-lo mismo- Harry interpreto eso como un "Sí"- Muchas gracias –estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando tío Vernon finalmente hablo-

-Que forma curiosa de ir a una escuela de magos, en tren. ¿Las alfombras mágicas estarán todas pinchadas?-Harry no respondió- ¿Y dónde queda ese colegio de todos modos?-

-No lo sé –dijo Harry; dándose cuenta por primera vez. Saco el billete que Hagrid le había dado antes de irse- Tengo que subir en el tren que sale del andén 9 ¾ a las 11 de la mañana –leyó-

Sus tíos lo miraron asombrados.

-¿Andén qué?-

-Nueve y tres cuartos-

-No digas estupideces –dijo tío Vernon –no hay ningún andén nueve tres cuartos

Después de intercambiar algunas otras palabras, Harry subió a su cuarto. A las cinco de la mañana, el moreno se despertó, tan emocionado e ilusionado que no pudo volver a dormir. Se levantó y vistió como siempre, ya se cambiaria a sus túnicas en el tren. Revisó su lista otra vez para asegurarse de que tenía todo lo necesario, se ocupo de meter a _Hedwig_ , (su lechuza, el nombre lo saco de uno de sus libros de Historias de la magia) en su jaula. Dos horas más tardes, las cosas de Harry, la familia Dursley y el mismo Harry, estaban en el carro para ir camino a King Cross. Llevaron a las diez y media, tío Vernon puso las cosas de Harry en un carrito y lo llevo por la estación. Harry pensó que era un raro gesto de amabilidad, hasta que el hombre se detuvo. Mirando los andenes con una sonrisa perversa.

-Bueno, aquí estamos muchacho, anden nueve, anden diez… tu anden debería es…-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un chico pelirrojo choco contra el-

-¿Uh? Lo siento… señor… yo…-

-¡Ronald! ¡No te alejes así! Esto está lleno de muggles, te podría pasar algo –dijo una mujer regordeta que se acercaba a ellos –Disculpe señor. Mi hijo es un descuida…-no continuo hablando, en cambio, vio el carrito con el baúl y las cosas de Harry y sonrió- ¡Vaya! ¡Este pequeñín también va a Hogwarts!-Harry sonrió, los Dursley palidecieron-

-¡Sí!-se apresuro a decir-Pero no sabemos cómo llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos-

-Oh, no te preocupes querido, nosotros te enseñaremos. ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Molly Weasley, el es mi hijo, Ronald y los de allá también –señalo a cuatro jóvenes pelirrojos que estaban a la distancia y sonrió maternalmente-

-Yo… soy Harry Potter –la mujer y su hijo abrieron la boca y los ojos a más no poder-

-¿Co-como dijiste?-tartamudeo la mujer- ¡Por Merlín bendito! ¡Eres tú! Oh, mi niño, te pareces tanto a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre eso es seguro –dijo la mujer, ante esto último los Dursley brincaron de la sorpresa, aunque fueron ignorados-

-¡Mamá! Se hace tarde –hablo Ronald –el tren se irá-

-¡Claro! Vamos chicos-

La señora Weasley se reunió con sus otros hijos y los reunió junto a Harry y Ronald, luego los llevo hasta una taquilla entre los andenes diez y nueve. Los Dursley los seguían desde lejos, casi que temblando.

-Bien, Percy, tú primero –el chico corrió en dirección a la pared; desapareció- Fred, eres el siguiente-

-No soy Fred, soy George –dijo el muchacho- ¿De veras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta que soy George?

-Lo siento, George, cariño-

-Estaba bromeando, soy Fred –dijo el muchacho antes de correr como su hermano Percy y desaparecer, su hermano gemelo fue tras el-

-Bien, ¿quieres ir primero Harry?-

-Sí, lo que pasa es que… no sé cómo…-dijo apenado, los Dursley bufaron-

-No te preocupes, solo corre y no te detengas –sonrió-

-De acuerdo –dijo Harry. Empujo su carrito y corrió hacia la barrera, parecía muy solida-

Comenzó a andar. La gente que andaba a su alrededor iba al andén nueve o diez. Fue más rápido. Iba a chocar contra la taquilla y tendría problemas. Ya no podía detenerse, ya estaba allí. Cerró los ojos, preparado para el choque…

Pero no llego. Siguió rodando. Abrió los ojos.

Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rotulo decía: "Expreso de Hogwarts, 11h." Harry miro hacia atrás, donde debía estar la taquilla, solo estaba una arcada de hierro con las palabras: "Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos". Lo había logrado. No vería a los Dursley en una larga temporada.

Harry saco su ticket y lo dio en la taquilla de andén. Comenzó a andar buscando un vagón vacio. La mayoría estaban llenos, con chicos y chicas asomados a las ventanillas despidiéndose de sus familiares. Pasó junto a un chico de cara redonda que decía:

-Abuelita, he vuelto a perder mi sapo.-

-Oh, Neville –oyó que suspiraba la anciana-

Harry se abrió paso hasta que encontró un compartimento vacio, cerca del final del tren. Primero puso a Hedwig y luego comenzó a empujar su baúl hacia la puerta del vagón. Trato de subirlos con los escalones, pero solo logro que le cayera en un pie.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-esa voz, la reconoció de inmediato-

-¡Draco!-se volteo a verlo-

-¿Emocionado por verme, Potter?-sonrió de una manera entre burlona y cálida-

-Ya quisieras, Malfoy –él también sonrió-

-Vamos, te ayudo –y así lo hizo, le ayudo a subir sus cosas- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y mis amigos? Estamos a dos compartimientos de aquí-

-Yo… no lo sé –dijo tímidamente –Mas tarde, ¿sí? O… podrías…-se sonrojo-

-¿Podría?-

-No... Nada-

-Vamos, Harry, dime. Somos amigos, ¿recuerdas? –amplio su sonrisa-

-Podrías quedarte conmigo un rato y luego presentarme a tus amigos –dijo desviando la mirada-

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-se sentó y le hizo señas a Harry para que hiciera lo mismo a su lado- es bonita.

-¿Eh?-pregunto Harry desconcertado-

-Tu lechuza, ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Ah, Hedwig-dijo sonriente- se llama Hedwig.

-Es un nombre bonito-

Se oyó un silbido.

El tren comenzó a moverse. Para ambos chicos fue inevitable no ver por una de las ventanas. Harry diviso a la señora Weasley y su hija menor que despedían con lagrimas en los ojos a los otros pelirrojos; en el caso de Draco, él vio fijamente a sus padres, su madre se limpiaba disimuladamente las lagrimas y su padre se permitió una sonrisilla, y su hermana, ella hacia un berrinche por, lo que suponía, era no poder haberse ido con él.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y por ella entro el pelirrojo de nombre Ronald.

-Hola de nuevo, ¿puedo sentarme? –Preguntó señalando el puesto frente a Harry y Draco –todos los demás vagones están llenos.

-Seguro –Draco le dio un no tan disimulado codazo- ¡Oye!

-Que maleducado, Potter-

-Rubio, pálido y arrogante… eres un Malfoy. Mis padres me han hablado de tu familia –hizo un gesto de desprecio, a Harry no le gusto-

-A ver, pelirrojo, con pecas, ropa remendada… debes ser un Weasley. Entonces, ya que sabemos quiénes somos, ¿algún problema con mi familia, Weasley?-dijo con desprecio, Harry frunció el seño-

-Ronald ¿hay…-

-Ron… llámame Ron, Ronald es muy largo-

-Bien, Ron, ¿hay algún problema con la familia de Draco?-

-¿Por qué lo defiendes? Él y toda su familia es mala… son Malfoy y Slytherins –Draco estuvo a punto de lanzar un comentario ofensivo, pero Harry se le adelantó-

-No le veo nada malo a eso. Draco es una buena persona. Por lo menos no se la pasa criticando a las familias de los demás –Draco se sintió mal, sí, lo hacía-

-No lo conoces-

-Pero con el tiempo lo haré –ninguno dijo nada. El rubio se sentía culpable y reconfortado de que el moreno lo haya defendido, por lo que cambio el tema-

Hablaron de Quidditch por un largo, muy largo, tiempo. Ron resulto ser un fanático del deporte, al igual que Draco. También hablaron de sus mascotas: Draco tenía una lechuza negra-azabache de porte _Real_ que se llamaba _Archill_ y Ron una rata, que antes le pertenecía a su hermano Percy, de nombre _Scabbers._

Ron y Draco le dijeron a Harry que les contara _su historia_. Él les contó un poco sobre los Dursley; que eran crueles, y que no eran felices de que él viviese con ellos. Les contó sobre las veces que había estado asustado y realizó magia involuntaria, como la vez en el zoológico. También les hablo sobre la semana donde comenzó a recibir las cartas de Hogwarts.

-… y hasta que Hagrid me lo contó, yo no tenía idea de que era mago, ni sabía de mis padres o Voldemort…

Ron y Draco bufaron.

-¿Qué?-dijo Harry-

-Has pronunciado el nombre de quien-tu-sabes –dijo Ron, tan conmocionado como impresionado –yo creí que tú, entre toda las personas…-

-No estoy tratando de hacerme el valiente, ni nada por el estilo, al decir el nombre –dijo Harry –Es que no sabía que no podía decirlo. ¿Ven lo que decía? Tengo muchas cosas que aprender… Seguro –añadió- seguro que seré el peor de la clase-

-No será así –dijo Draco, para sorpresa de Ron –Muchos vienen de familias mm… muggles –hizo una mueca de asco –pero muchos de ellos aprenden muy deprisa. Además, con mi ayuda entenderás todo más rápido-

Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas. Se quedaron mirando un rato, en silencio, el paisaje. A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó y les dijo:

-¿Quieren algo del carito, guapos?-

Harry, que no había desayunado, se levantó de un salto, las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas y murmuró que había llevado bocadillos y Draco asintió.

Draco y Harry salieron al pasillo. Entre ambos compraron casi todo el carrito, aunque el rubio se enfocó más en las ranas de chocolate. En total ambos pagaron trece snickles de plata y ocho knuts de bronce.

Ron los miraba asombrado, mientras los dos chicos depositaban sus compras en el asiento vacío.

-Tenían hambre, ¿verdad?-

-Muchísima –dijo Harry dándole un mordisco a una empanada de calabaza-

-No, realmente –dijo Draco despreocupadamente, recibiendo una mirada furiosa de parte del Weasley-

-Presumido –susurro Ron, mientras observaba un paquete arrugado, con cuatro bocadillos-

-Eso se ve asqueroso –dijo el Malfoy asqueado –Deja eso y come algo de esto Weasley –señalo los dulces, tartas y empanadas-

-¿En serio? –dijo Ron impresionado-

-Por supuesto –respondió Harry- las empanadas de calabaza están divinas. Sírvete.

-Ah, Agripa otra vez –se quejo Draco-

-¿Qué? –Dijeron los otros dos al unisón-

-Me volvió a tocar Agripa, es la decima vez que me sale-

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Harry-

-Es un cromo, ya sabes para coleccionar, de brujas y magos famosos. Yo tengo mil doscientos, pero no consigo a Circe. Y eso que es una de las más comunes-dijo Draco-

-Esos vienen dentro de las ranas de chocolate. Yo tengo quinientos, no consigo ni a Agripa ni a Ptolomeo –dijo Ron- Malfoy, ¿me cambias a Agripa? Te doy una Circe.

-Ten –se la lanzó, Harry tomó una rana de chocolate y la destapo. Se la comió. Vio el cromo. En él estaba impreso el rostro de un hombre. Llevaba unas gafas de media luna, tenía una nariz larga y encorvada, cabello plateado suelto, barba y bigote. Debajo de la foto estaba el nombre: _Albus Dumbledore._

-¡Así que éste es Dumbledore!-dijo Harry-

-¡No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de Dumbledore! –dijo Ron, tomando una rana de chocolate- Ahg. Circe. Malfoy, ten. –se la lanzó.

Harry dio vuelta a su tarjeta y leyó:

 _Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo como "El Mago más Grande del tiempo presente", es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos._

Harry dio la vuelta al cromo nuevamente y, para su sorpresa, el rostro de Dumbledore había desaparecido.

-¡Ya no está!-

-¿Qué esperabas Potter? No creerás que va a estar ahí todo el día –dijo Draco como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-

-Deberías comenzar a coleccionarlos Harry –dijo Ron-

-Quizá… pero oye, en el mundo muggle la gente se queda en las fotos-

-¿Eso hacen? Como, ¿no se mueven? –Ron estaba atónito -¡Qué raro!

-No debería sorprenderte, Weasley, los muggles son todos tan ineptos que aun no logran hacer fotografías que se muevan –dijo Draco, después de lanzarle su rana de chocolate a Harry –cómelo Harry, es un sabor especial. Cambia según tus gustos. No hay nada como eso en el mundo muggle te lo aseguro –sonrió presumidamente-

-Él rubio oxigenado tiene razón, son muy buenos –dijo Ron, Harry le dio un mordisco-

-Cierra el pico, pobretón, soy rubio NA-TU-RAL- dijo con fiereza Draco -¿A qué te sabe, Harry?-preguntó-

-Uh… manzana, manzanilla y mmm… no sé definir este otro sabor –miró a Draco, éste tenía las mejillas sonrojadas- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes fiebre? –él negó- Estas rojo.

-No… es que…-

-¿Es que, qué? Malfoy-

-Nada, Weasley –dijo- manzana, manzanilla y polvo de savia de roble, los tres sabores que mi mama pone en las tartas, mis favoritos –pensó, poniéndose más colorado-

-¿A ti a que te sabe, Draco? –preguntó Harry, hipnotizado por esas mejillas sonrojadas-

-Helado de chocolate con frambuesa y trozos de nueces –dijo Draco como si nada-

-Eso… es como el helado que Hagrid nos dio en el callejón Diagon –dijo Harry pensativo-

-¿Eh? ¿Era ese el sabor? –Dijo con una mueca de sorpresa –No lo recordaba

-¿Scabbers qué haces? –Dijo Ron, cuando su rata se lanzó a por un dulce-

-Que rata más fea y poco productiva –dijo Draco-

-Cállate Malfoy-

-No lo culpes, Ron, es verdad y lo sabes-dijo Harry

-Sí… bueno… Fred y George me enseñaron como volverla de color amarillo, para que sea más interesante-dijo Ron, a la vez que tomó nuevamente a la rata-

-Sí, por supuesto, muy divertida –dijo Draco, con un tono burlón-

-¡Ya verás!-Sacó su varita. Estaba muy gastada, en algunas partes estaba astillada y, en la punta, brillaba algo blan


	3. Chapter 3

_hola_ _, de nuevo yo :3_

 _Bueno, aquí está el capítulo numero 3 *aplausos* espero que les guste, esta bien corto, la verdad, pero ñee._

 _También quería comentarles que ya establecí un orario de publicación -Lunes y Jueves, sin falta-_

 _Y por último, para dejarlos leer, les comento que tengo un grupo de **Rol** de **W**_ _ **hatsapp** y nos faltan muc_ _h_ _as personas. Si estas interesado en unirte, puedes comunicarte conmigo por mi correo **eylenisss**_ ** _g_**

 **Libro 1: "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal"**

 **Cap. 3: Sabelotodo. Indeseables. Hogwarts**

Los pelos de unicornio casi se salen. De todos modos… acababa de tomar la varita cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió. Asomándose una chica de abundante cabello rizado que ya llevaba su túnica de Hogwarts y un niño, el que Harry había visto antes de subir al tren, el que perdió el sapo.

-¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno –dijo. Tenía la voz chillona y los dientes de delante bastante largos-

-No –dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo miraba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano-

-Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo –se sentó junto a él. Ron pareció desconcertado-

-Eh… de acuerdo –se aclaro la garganta – _"Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved esta rata en amarilla"-_

Agitó la varita, pero no paso nada. Scabbers siguió durmiendo tan gris como siempre.

-¿Estás seguro que es el hechizo apropiado? –Preguntó la castaña –Bueno, no parece muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago –Draco se tensó. Harry lo miro –fue toda una sorpresa cuando yo recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que está es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que sea suficiente… Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y ustedes quiénes son? –dijo todo aquello muy rápido-

Harry vio a Ron y luego a Draco, el primero esta aturdido, igual que él y el segundo, ni siquiera miraba a la chica, se mordía los labios y miraba a una varita de regalis que sostenía en sus manos.

-Yo soy Ron Weasley –murmuró el pelirrojo-

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy –dijo con voz forzada-

-Harry Potter –dijo Harry-

-¿Eres tú realmente? –Dijo Hermione- Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extras para prepararme más y tú figura en _Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las artes oscuras y_ g _randes eventos má_ g _icos del siglo XX._

 _-_ ¿Estoy yo? –dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado-

-Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera. –Dijo la castaña -¿Saben a qué casa van a ir? Estuve preguntando por allí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala… de todos modos es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville. Y ustedes deberían cambiarse ya, vamos a llegar pronto.-y se marchó, llevándose al niño sin sapo-

-Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté –dijo Ron. Arrojo su varita al baúl –que hechizo más estúpido, me lo dijo George. Seguro era falso.

-Te juro que no me había dado cuenta que era falso, Weasley –dijo Draco burlón-

-Draco… deja a Ron ¿sí?-dijo Harry. El rubio bufó- ¿En qué casa están tus hermanos, Ron?

-Gryffindor –dijo Ron. Otra vez parecía deprimido –Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala, pero imagina si me ponen en Slytherin –Draco gruño-

-¿Algún problema con _mi_ casa, Weasley?-

-Oh, pero si él está claro que estará en la casa de las viles serpientes-

-No comiencen una absurda pelea. Ron, no todos los Slytherins son malos. Draco no lo es ¿ok? –dijo Harry-

-No te des mala vida, Harry. El pobretón solo quiere gastar su frustración en mí, por lo de su supuesto hechizo –dijo Draco, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro-

-Ron ¿Qué hacen tus hermanos mayores? –dijo Harry antes de que comenzaran una pelea, y se aseguró de mandarle una mirada de advertencia al rubio, quien ofendido se cruzo de brazos-

-Charlie está en Rumania, estudiando dragones, y Bill está en África, ocupándose de asuntos para Gringotts –explicó -¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó en Gringotts? Salió en _El Profeta_ , pero no creo que en casas de muggles lo reciban: trataron de robar una cámara de alta seguridad-

Harry se sorprendió.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y qué les ha sucedido?-

-Nada, mi padre dice que tiene que haber un poderoso mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts, pero lo que es raro es que no se llevaron nada. Por supuesto, todos se asustan cuando sucede algo así ante la posibilidad de Quien-tú-sabes esté detrás de ello.

Harry resoplo en su cabeza. Había comenzado a sentir una punzada de miedo cada vez que nombraban a Quien-tú-sabes. Suponía que aquella era una parte de entrar al mundo mágico, pero era mucho más agradable poder decir "Voldemort".

Luego de eso, ninguno dijo mas nada, se mantuvieron en silencio, observando los campos. Después de un rato, la puerta del compartimiento se volvió a abrir, pero por ella no paso ni la sabelotodo de Hermione ni el chico sin sapo, Neville. En su lugar, entraron tres chicos, a los cuales Draco reconoció inmediatamente.

-¡Draco! Es una sorpresa verte por aquí –dijo el chico moreno del grupo-

-Theodore, ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el rubio-

-Bueno, por todo el tren se está diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimiento –dijo interesado. Fijo sus ojos en el moreno de ojos verdes –Eres tú, ¿verdad?-

-Sí –respondió Harry. Observó a los otros muchachos, ambos eran corpulentos y parecían muy vulgares. Situados a ambos lados del chico Theodore, parecían sus guardaespaldas-

-Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle –dijo el muchacho al ver que Harry los detallaba –Y mi nombre es Theodore Nott.

-Largo, Theo –gruñó Draco, Nott lo ignoró y se fijó en el pelirrojo-

-No necesito preguntarte quien eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos de los que pueden mantener –se volvió hacia Harry –Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son muchos mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigos de los de clase indebida… o de los traidores. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso –Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry; pero Harry no la aceptó-

-Creo que puedo darme cuenta sólo de quienes son los indebidos, gracias –dijo con frialdad-

Theodore Nott se sonrojó de furia.

-Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter –dijo con calma –A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y los Malfoy y terminaras como ellos, incluso peor.

El trío de chicos se levantó al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Ron estaba tan rojo como su cabello. Draco le hacia la competencia.

-Repite eso –dijo Ron-

-Oh, van a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh? –se burló Nott-

-Si no se van ahora mismo…-dijo Harry, con más valor del que sentía, porque Crabbe y Goyle eran mucho más fuertes que ellos tres-

-Nott, ¿debo recordarte en qué posición te encuentras? No solo tú, sino que tu familia también. Eso va para ustedes también, Crabbe y Goyle –hablo el rubio, impotente. Rabia y odio desbordaban sus orbes platas. Harry, en definitiva, no quería ser enemigo de aquel chico capaz de manejar su apariencia física y emocional. Capaz de parecer asesino en serie con sus amenazas-

- _Tsk._ Ya te las veras con nosotros, Malfoy, recuerda que tú estarás en Slytherin, junto a nosotros-finalizó con una sonrisa que daba a prometer sufrimiento-

-Si no se van ahora mismo…-hablo Harry-

-¿Y si no nos vamos qué, Potter? Oh, veo que aun tienen algo, nosotros ya nos acabamos nuestros dulces-

Goyle se inclinó para coger una rana de chocolate del lado de Ron. El pelirrojo saltó hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Goyle, éste dejo escavar un aullido terrible.

Scabbers, la rata, colgaba del dedo de Goyle, con los agudos dientes clavados profundamente en sus nudillos. Crabbe y Nott retrocedieron mientras Goyle agitaba la mano para desprenderse de la rata, gritando de dolor, hasta que, finalmente, Scabbers salió volando, chocó contra la ventanilla y los tres muchachos desaparecieron.

Un segundo más tarde, Hermione Granger volvió a entrar.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó, mirando las golosinas tiradas por el suelo y a Ron recogiendo a Scabbers por la cola-

-Creo que se ha desmayado –dijo Ron a Harry. Miró más de cerca a la rata –No, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuelto a dormir.

-¿Conocías ya a Nott? –dijo Ron a Draco-

-Lastimosamente, sí. Su familia y la mía eran muy amigas. Nos criaron juntos nuestros primeros tres años, al igual que con Crabbe y Goyle, pero después de que el señor tenebroso desapareciera, mis padres, que habían estado bajo un hechizo manipulador, volvieron y se declararon inocentes. Muchos magos aun no les creen. Todos piensan que si el señor tenebroso reapareciera, los Malfoy serian los primeros en pasarse al lado oscuro. En fin, los Nott, Goyle y Crabbe están resentidos con los Malfoy por eso, salimos mejor parados que ellos –Ron tragó en seco-¿Qué Weasley?

-Mi padre… el dijo algo similar a eso –dijo apenado-

-No es de sorprenderse. Mi hermana y yo estamos acostumbrados a eso. Aunque los magos y brujas no nos creen, mis padres nos han enseñado algunas cosas a Dária y a mí. Comportamiento sangre pura, ya saben. Aun tenemos influencia aquí –dijo restándole importancia-

-¿Dária?-preguntó Harry-

-Es mi hermana menor. Imagínatela. Es igual a mí. Solo que es una niña y tiene seis años –dijo. Orgulloso-

Por unos minutos reinó el silencio. Hasta que Ron se volteara hacia, la hasta ahora olvidada, Hermione Granger.

-¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?-

-Mejor que se apresuren y cambien de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya estamos llegando. No se estarán paleando, ¿verdad? ¡Se van a meter en problemas antes de llegar!-

-Scabbers se estuvo peleando, no nosotros –dijo Ron, mirándola con rostro severo -¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos?-

-De acuerdo… vine aquí porque afuera están haciendo chiquilladas y corriendo por los pasillos –dijo Hermione en tono despectivo –A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes la nariz sucia?

Ron le lanzo una mirada de desprecio mientras ella salía. Harry miro por la ventanilla. Draco se levantó.

-Bien, iré a donde están mis cosas para cambiarme. Nos vemos en un rato. Reunámonos en el río ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Draco-

-Seguro, te veremos allí –dijo Harry sonriendo. El rubio también lo hizo-

Estaba oscureciendo. Por la ventana se podía ver las montanas y bosques, bajo un cielo de profundo color purpura. Ron y Harry se cambiaron y se sentaron a esperar.

-Llegaremos a Hogwarts en cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevaran por separado al colegio.-

Tres minutos después, se podía ver aun Ron Weasley y a un Harry Potter muy nerviosos, que se lo pregunten a Draco Malfoy, que entro al compartimiento con una sonrisa marca "Soy un Malfoy, superior a todos", pero que cambio de ser arrogante a ser de gracia pura e inocente.

-Hey, Weasley, parece que hubieras visto al mismísimo Merlín, de lo pálido que estas –dijo con lágrimas de risa-

-¡Cállate! –exclamó, sonrojado-

El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos corrían para salir del pequeño y oscuro andén. Harry se estremeció bajo el frío viento de la noche. Inconscientemente, se acercó más a Draco, buscando calor. Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose por sobre la cabeza de los alumnos, y Harry oyó una voz conocida:

-¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por allí, Harry… Draco? –la gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosaba de alegría por sobre el mar de cabezas -¡Vengan! Síganme… ¿hay más de primer año? Miren bien por donde pisan. ¡Los de primer año, síganme!-

Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Harry pensó que debía de haber arboles muy tupidos a los lados. Nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, el chico que había perdido su sapo, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando.

-En un segundo tendrán la primera visión de Hogwarts,-dijo Hagrid por encima del hombro –justo en esta curva-

Se produjo un fuerte ¡oooooooh!

El sendero acababa en un gran lago negro. En la punta de una montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

-¡No más de cuatro por bote! –gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecillos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Harry, ron y Draco subieron a uno, seguidos de Hermione.

-¿Todos subieron? –Preguntó Hagrid, quien tenía un bote solo para él -¡Vengan! ¡ADELANTE!

Y la flota comenzó a deslizarse por las aguas que parecían cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplado el castillo que cada vez estaba más cerca del peñasco. Bajaron la cabeza a tiempo. Pasaron por un túnel oscuro que parecía llevarlos por debajo del castillo, al final de éste, llegaron a un muelle subterráneo.

-¡Hey! ¡Tú, el de allí! ¿Éste no es tu sapo? –dijo Hagrid, mientras vigilaba los botes y a los niños que bajaban de ellos-

-¡Trevor! –gritó Neville, muy contento y extendiendo sus brazos-

Caminaron por un pasadizo, siguiendo la lámpara de Hagrid, hasta que, finalmente, llegaron a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo. Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron en la gran puerta de roble.

-¿Están todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo? –Hagrid levantó su gigantesco puño y tocó tres veces la puerta con él.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Agradezco a quien me escribió haciéndome notar que me faltaba un capítulo. No sé que me paso y por ello adelanto la publicación. Me siento apenada y espero que éste pequeño error no interfiera con el resto de la historia._**

 **Libro 1: "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal"**

 **Cap. 4: El sombrero y la casa menos esperada.**

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harry fue que se trataba de alguien con que era mejor no tener problemas.

-Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall –dijo Hagrid-

-Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevare desde aquí.

Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo era muy espacioso. Las paredes de pierda estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnifica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores. Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Harry podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha –el resto del colegio debía estar allí-, pero la profesora McGonagall llevo a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. –Dijo la profesora –El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen su lugar dentro del Gran Comedor deben ser seleccionados para su casa. La selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, su casa será como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de su casa y pasaran su tiempo libre en la sala común de su casa. Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables magos y brujas. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que la casa gane puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de las casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos ustedes sean un gran orgullo para la casa que les toque. La ceremonia de celebración tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente a todo el colegio. Les sugiero que, mientras esperan, se arreglen lo mejor posible.

Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron. Con nerviosismo, Harry trató de aplastar su cabello. Y con arrogancia, Draco se acomodo un poco su, perfecto y ya antes acomodado, cabello rubio.

-Volveré cuando todo esté listo para la Ceremonia –dijo la profesora McGonagall –Por favor, esperen tranquilos –salió de la habitación. Harry tragó con dificultad-

-¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? –Preguntó a Ron y Draco-

-Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma.

El corazón de Harry dio un terrible salto. ¿Una prueba? ¿Delante de todo el colegio? Pero él no sabía nada de magia todavía… ¿Qué haría? Miró, temblando, a su alrededor y vio que la mayoría también estaba atemorizada. Nadie hablaba mucho, salvo Hermione Granger, que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que sabía, preguntándose cuál necesitaría.

-Tranquilízate, Potter –dijo de la nada Draco –No es nada del otro mundo, ya verás. Mi padre me lo dijo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sucedió algo que le hizo dar un salto en el aire… muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron.

-¿Qué es…? –Resopló. Lo mismo hizo los que estaban alrededor. Unos veintes fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Por lo visto estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo decía:

-Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad…-

-Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad… ¿y que están haciendo todos ustedes aquí?

El fantasma con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año. Nadie respondió.

-¡Alumnos nuevos! –dijo el Fraile gordo, sonriendo –Están esperando la selección, ¿no?-algunos asintieron -¡Espero verlos en Hufflepuff! Mi antigua casa, ya saben.

-En marcha –dijo una voz aguda –La Ceremonia de Selección va a empezar –la profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Los fantasmas se fueron –Ahora formen una hilera y síganme-

Draco se puso tras un chico de pelo claro, con Harry tras él, seguido de Ron. Volvieron al vestíbulo y pasaron por las puertas dobles de roble, entrando al Gran Comedor. Estaba iluminado por miles de velas que estaban esparcidas, volando, sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde estaban los profesores.

La profesora McGonagall condujo a los de primero allí. Formando una fila, delante de los alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Harry levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Oyó susurrar a Hermione: "Es un hechizo que hace que parezca el cielo de afuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts".

Harry bajo la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima de éste puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba raído, remendado y muy sucio. Durante unos segundos hubo silencio. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura se abrió cerca del borde, como una gran boca. Y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

 _Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

 _Pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

 _Me comeré a mismo si puedes encontrar a un sombrero más listo que yo._

 _Puedes tener bombines negros,_

 _Sombreros altos y elegantes._

 _Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

 _Y puedo superar a todos._

 _No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

 _Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

 _Así que pruébame y te diré donde debes estar._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor;_

 _Donde habitan los valientes._

 _Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad ponen a parte a los de Gryffindor._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff;_

 _Donde son justos y leales._

 _Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff de verdad no temen al trabajo pesado._

 _O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw;_

 _Si tienes una mente dispuesta, porque los de inteligencia y erudición siempre encontraran allí a sus semejantes._

 _O tal vez en Slytherin harás a tus verdaderos amigos._

 _Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio para lograr sus fines._

 _¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

 _¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

 _Estas en buenas manos –aunque yo no las tenga-_

 _Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos.

-¡Entonces solo hay que probarse el sombrero! –dijo Ron, mirando a Draco, quien asintió –Voy a matar a Fred.

Harry sonrió débilmente. Eso estaba mejor.

La profesora McGonagall sacó un gran rollo de pergamino.

-Cuando yo los llame, deberán sentarse y ponerse el sombreo para que los seleccionen –dijo -¡Abbott, Hannah!

Una chica de trenzas rubias subió, se sentó y puso el sombrero, que le tapo hasta los ojos. Un momento de pausa.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!-la mesa de la derecha aplaudió-

-Bones, Susan- _¡HUFFLEPUFF!-_ Boot, Terry - _¡RAVENCLAW!_ -Finch-fletchey, Justin - _¡HUFFLEPUFF!_ -Finnigan, Seamus- _¡GRYFFINDOR!-_ Granger, Hermione- _¡GRYFFINDOR!_ -Longbottom, Neville - _¡GRYFFINDOR!_

-Malfoy, Draco-

Draco se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo lo que ya sabía: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN!

Draco pasó junto a Harry y le susurró un "Ojala tú también" y se fue la mesa de Slytherin, donde se sentó junto a una chica morena de, aparentemente, tercer año. Ya no quedaba mucha gente.

Moon… Nott… Parkinson… después una gemelas Patil y Patil… más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne… y, finalmente.

-¡Potter, Harry!-de inmediato, cuando Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron-

-Mm –dijo una vocecita en su cabeza –Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante… entonces, ¿Dónde te pondré? Gryffindor sería una gran opción.

Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: "Con Draco, con Draco. Slytherin"

-Así que con Malfoy, en Slytherin, ¿eh? –dijo la vocecilla –Allí serás muy grande, lo veo, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin de ayudaría en tu camino a la grandeza. Y como no hay dudas, ¿verdad? Entonces –pensó un instante, para finalmente gritar: ¡SLYTHERIN!

Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra. El comedor quedó en silencio. Solo interrumpido cuando la mesa de las serpientes se recupero y comenzó a vitorear. Potter se quitó el sombrero y, algo mareado, comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa. Estaba tan aliviado de estar con alguien a quien podía llamar amigo. Casi ni se dio cuenta que estrechaba las manos de todos los de su casa. Marcus Flint, quien se identifico como el capitán de Quidditch, fue el que más tiempo lo retuvo. Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bulstrode, como todas unas damas educadas y Slytherin de nacimiento, les hicieron ver al resto de las casas que Potter estaba con ellos: _"¡Tenemos a Potter, tenemos a Potter! ¡Es una serpiente!"_. Harry se sentó junto a Draco, que lo recibió con una gran sonrisa y un _"Bien hecho, Potter, ahora somos oficialmente compañeros"._ Y junto a él apareció un fantasma, que le dijo se llamaba el "Barón Sanguinario" y era el fantasma de su casa, tenía su ropa llena de sangre plateada, con ojos fijos y sin expresión y con el rostro demacrado.

Por primera vez, Harry se sintió bienvenido en un lugar. Uno que le inspiraba confianza, tranquilidad y protección. De una manera muy inusual.

Harry podía ver bien la Mesa Alta. En la punta, lejos de él, estaba Hagrid, que lo miró y con una sonrisa resignada levantó los pulgares. Harry se sintió herido por esa sonrisa pero aun así le sonrió. Y allí, en el centro de la Mesa Alta, en una gran silla de oro, estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore, Harry lo reconoció por el cromo en la rana de chocolate. También vio al profesor Quirrell, el nervioso joven del Caldero Chorreante. Estaba muy extravagante, con un turbante purpura.

Ya quedaban solamente tres personas para la selección. A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw, y después llegó el turno de Ron. Él tenía un color verdoso en su piel, Harry sabía que no estarían en la misma casa, lo presentía. Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Resignado, Harry sonrió, no creía que fuera bien visto que aplaudiera que alguien haya quedado en otra casa. Sin embargo, la mesa de los leones estalló en aplausos.

Harry vio como el pelirrojo de nombre Percy felicitaba a su hermano.

-Nuestras casas no son muy amigas, ¿sabes?-dijo Draco-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Uhm… no lo sé. Siempre han sido rivales…. Mira, allí viene Blaise –dijo Draco, viendo en dirección al taburete.

-Chicos –dijo a modo de saludo el recién llegado Blaise –Potter… es una sorpresa. Soy Blaise Zabini, es un placer.

-Encantado-

Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos.

-¡Bienvenidos! –dijo-¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar el banquete, quiero decirles unas cuantas palabras. ¡Papanatas!¡Llorones!¡Baratijas!¡Pellizco!... muchas gracias–

Se volvió a sentar. Harry no sabía si reír o no. Todos aplaudieron.

-Está… un poquito loco ¿no? –Preguntó inseguro a Terence Higgs-

-Oh, sí. Ese hombre está loco, le cuesta ser imparcial. Siempre está del lado de los leones, por eso ellos lo tienen como "El mejor mago del mundo" ¿Patatas, Harry?

Harry se sirvió un poco de todo, menos de bombones de menta, y comenzó a comer. Todo estaba delicioso.

-Harry, ¡mira!-dijo Draco, apuntando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde un fantasma jalaba de su cabeza, separándola de su cuello, dejándola en su hombro- ¡Qué asco!

-¿Quién es ese fantasma?-

-Es Nick Casi Decapitado, es el fantasma de Gryffindor –dijo Pansy Parkinson –mi madre me hablo sobre como casi lo decapitan.

Después de comer, tanto la comida como los postres, las conversaciones estaban entre: Quidditch, la copa de las casas, los profesores y como pasar sus asignaturas y por último, la siempre injusticia de Dumbledore. Al parecer ese era un tema que no podía faltar, aunque a Harry no le gustara.

Potter miró hacia la Mesa Alta otra vez; Hagrid bebía. La profesora McGonagall hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore. El profesor Quirrell hablaba con un profesor de grasiento pelo negro, nariz ancuda y piel cetrina. Todo sucedió rápidamente, el profesor de pelo negro miro sobre el turbante de Quirrell, directamente hacia los ojos de Harry… y un dolor agudo golpeo a Harry en la cicatriz.

-¡Ay!-

-¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó Draco-

-N-nada –y el dolor desapareció- ¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell, el del turbante ridículo?

-¡Wow! Sí que es ridículo. –se burlo Draco –Bien, ése es el profesor Snape. Da pociones, aunque realmente quiere dar Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Es nuestro jefe de casa.

-Ejem… solo unas pocas palabras más –dijo Dumbledore –tengo unos pocos anuncios que hacer para el comienzo de año:

1\. Todos deben tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos.

2\. El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que les recuerde que no se puede hacer magia en los recreos y pasillos.

3\. Las pruebas de Quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los interesados, ponerse en contacto con la profesora Hooch.

4\. Este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para aquellos que no deseen una muerte dolorosa.

Después de eso y de cantar himno de Hogwarts, todos salieron, los de primer año tras los prefectos de su respectiva casa. La sala común quedaba bajo el lago y los cuartos de Slytherin quedaban en las mazmorras, para entrar debían decir el "Santo y seña" ( _veneno de cobra)_ y un pasillo se abría a partir de un muro de piedras.

La sala común era tétrica pero acogedora, las paredes eran de piedra, los sillones de piel de dragón verde, una chimenea encantada para que el fuego fuese verde, cuadros de magos reconocidos pertenecientes a la casa (como Merlín), al fondo había unas cuantas ventanas que daban al fondo del lago. El prefecto condujo a las chicas a su dormitorio a la derecha y los chicos a la izquierda. Sus cuartos estaban compuestos por cinco camas con cuatros postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo verde oscuro. Sus baúles ya estaban allí. Demasiado cansado para conversar, solo se cambiaron a sus pijamas y entraron a las camas.

Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis, Romflu Winickus y Draco Malfoy, esos eran los compañeros de cuarto de Harry.

Tal vez Harry había comido demasiado, porque tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Tenía puesto el turbante del profesor Quirrell y éste le decía que Slytherin era su mejor decisión, que los guiara a la maldad. Harry se negaba. El turbante se ponía cada vez más pesado. Y de la nada apareció Nott burlándose de él, Nott se convirtió en el profesor Snape. Luego un estallido de luz verde y Harry se despertó, temblando y empapado de sudor.

Se dio vuelta y volvió a dormir. Al día siguiente no recordaba nada de ese sueño.


	5. Chapter 5

**Libro 1: "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal"**

 **Cap. 5: Severus Snape**

Murmullos de distintas clases persiguieron a Harry desde que salió de su dormitorio, al día siguiente. Harry intentaba concentrarse en buscar el camino de su clase. En Hogwarts había 142 escaleras, algunas amplias otras estrechas. Algunas llevaban a un lugar distinto los viernes. Otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía. Después había puertas que no se abrían. Era difícil recordar todo ya que todo cambiaba de lugar continuamente. Los fantasmas no ayudaban mucho al pasar por la puerta que tú no podías. Nick Casi Decapitado estaba encantado de ayudar a todos los nuevos, Peeves, el duende, ponía trampas en las puertas o escaleras para los que no eran de Slytherin, el Barón Sanguinario solo ayudaba a los de su casa. Pero el peor de todos era el celador, Filch, él tenía una gata llamada Señora Norris. Que siempre vigilaba a los alumnos por si cometían una infracción, para ir a decirle a Filch.

Aunque Draco alardeara de conocer perfectamente el castillo, la verdad es que por su culpa acabaron en problemas el primer día, encontrándose con Filch en el tercer piso.

Y después, cuando por fin encontraban las aulas, estaban las clases. Había mucho más que magia, más que agitar la varita y decir unas palabras chistosas. Tenían que estudiar el cielo a media noche los miércoles, y aprender los nombres de las estrellas y los movimientos de los planetas. Tres veces a la semana iban al invernadero, a Herbología, con la profesora Sprout. La asignatura más aburrida era Historia de la Magia con el fantasma del profesor Binns. Veian Encantamientos con el profesor Flitwich. La profesora McGonagall era siempre diferente en sus clases de Transformaciones. Era estricta e inteligente, les hablo en el primer momento en el que se sentaron, en su primera clase.

-Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderán en Hogwarts. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya están advertidos.-dijo-

Entonces transformo su escritorio en un cerdo y lo devolvió a la normalidad. Todos estaban ansiosos de empezar. Después de anotar algunas cosas la profesora le dio una cerilla a cada uno para que intentaran convertirla en aguja. Al final de la clase, solo Draco Malfoy habían hecho algún cambio en la cerilla. La profesora mostro al resto como se habían vuelto plateadas y puntiagudas, y dedicó al chico un gesto de aprobación.

Las clases que todos esperaban eran las de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero las lecciones de Quirrell resultaron ser casi una broma. Su turbante, le dijo a la clase, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombi. Harry se sintió muy aliviado cuando descubrió que no estaba mucho más atrasados que otros. Gryffindor, he de aclarar. Muchos procedían de familias Muggles y, como él, no tenían idea de lo que eran magos y brujas. Eso en su casa era un pecado, por lo cual todos los de su año, menos Nott, Crabbe y Goyle, y años superiores le contaban acerca de todo lo referente a la magia. Aunque había cosas por aprender que ni siquiera Draco sabía.

Para el viernes ya Harry podía llegar al Gran Comedor sin ayuda, aunque en esos cinco días había descubierto que ningún Slytherin debía estar sólo, mucho menos los de primer año. A no ser que quiera ser atacado por el resto de las casa por ser una "Vil serpiente traidora".

-¿Qué tenemos hoy?-Preguntó Harry a Draco, mientras echaba azúcar a sus cereales-

-Pociones Dobles, con Gryffindor –respondió- Snape es nuestro jefe de Casa, tenemos suerte, es muy estricto. Pero estoy seguro que no nos hará perder puntos –sonrió autosuficiente-

-Pobres Gryffindor, McGonagall no los favorece en nada –la mesa rompió en risas y dirigieron miradas a la mesa de leones, justo en ese momento llegó el correo. Harry ya se había acostumbrado, pero la primera mañana ser sorprendió al ver a todas las lechuzas revolotear buscando a sus dueños-

Hedwig nunca le había llevado nada hasta aquel día. A veces pasaba solo para conseguí comida. Sin embargo, aquella mañana le dejo una carta sobre su plato. Éste la abrió de inmediato.

 _"_ _Querido Harry, se que tienes las tardes del viernes libre, así que ¿te gustaría venia a tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero que me cuentes todo respecto a tu primera semana, envíame la respuesta con Hedwig._

 _Hagrid._

Harry tomó prestada la pluma de Draco y contestó _"Sí, gracias, nos vemos más tarde, llevare a unos amigos, si no te molesta",_ en la parte de atrás de atrás de la nota, y la envió con Hedwig.

Fue suerte de que Hagrid lo invitara a tomar el té, pues, la clase de Pociones fue de lo peor, el primer día Harry pensó que le caía mal al profesor, pero eso era poco, Snape lo detestaba. Y no por pertenecer a su casa le trato de maravilla como al resto de los Slytherin.

-Ah, sí –murmuró –Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva… celebridad.

Theodore Nott y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle rieron tapándose la boca.

-Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones –hablaba casi en un susurro –Aquí habrá muy pocos estúpidos movimientos de varita y mucho de ustedes dudaran de que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos deslizándose por las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos… Puedo enseñarle como embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener a muerte… si son algo más que los enclenques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Silencio le siguió a ese pequeño discurso. Harry miró a Draco y este le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, luego miro a Ron que estaba perdido y Hermione que estaba desesperada por demostrar que no era una enclenque, al otro lado del salón.

-¡Potter!-dijo de pronto Snape- ¿Qué obtendré si añado un polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajeno?

Harry pensó un poco, intentando recordar sus conversaciones en la Sala Común, Lucinda, una chica de tercer año, había estado hablando sobre las clases de Snape.

-¿Crea… una poción para dormir… muy poderosa?-susurró inseguro, Snape hizo una mueca-

-¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?-minutos de silencio-

-En el estomago de una cabra –dijo ya más seguro. Snape estaba disgustado-

Harry miró disimuladamente a Draco, quien le sonreía con disimulo. Eso le dio más seguridad.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?-hasta allí llegó.-

-No lo sé, señor –Hermione levanto la mano. Snape la ignoro-

-¡Vaya! Potter, quizá si tenga un poco de cerebro y la fama no lo sea todo.-dijo arrastrando cada palabra –por haber respondido dos de tres, le doy veinte puntos a Slytherin. Y para que sepas, Potter, acónito y luparia son la misma planta. Bueno, ¿Por qué no están apuntando todo?

Las cosas se pusieron feas para los Gryffindor durante la clase, Snape los puso en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar furúnculos. Se paseaba, observaba y criticaba a todo el mundo, salvo a Draco, que era su compañero, por lo tanto él se salvó. En el preciso momento en el que Snape dijo que observaran la perfecta poción de Malfoy y Potter, nubes de ácido verde y un fuerte silbido llenó la mazmorra. De alguna forma, Neville se la había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo. Neville estaba empapado de la poción.

-¡Chico idiota!-dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita –Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no? Llévenlo a la enfermería –le dijo a Seamus. Luego se acerco a Ron y Hermione, que estaban cerca de Neville –Tú, Ronald Weasley. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierde Gryffindor.

Aquello era tan injusto que Harry abrió la boca para discutir, pero Draco tomó su mano y la apretó, viéndolo a los ojos, diciéndole un mudo "no lo provoques".

Una hora más tarde, Harry salía junto con Draco, Pansy, Blaise y Ron.

-Anímate, he oído por allí que a tus hermanos siempre le quitan puntos y siguen igual –dijo Harry-

-La agarro conmigo, ¡es injusto!-

-Sí, lo es –dijo Pansy, Harry la miró en modo de desaprobación –Solo digo la verdad, no me culpes.

-Olvida a Snape, Ron, te invito a que vengas con nosotros a casa de Hagrid –dijo Harry-

-Espera, espera. ¿Escuche bien? ¿Dijiste nosotros?-dijo Blaise-

-Oh, sí, todos vendrán conmigo.

Salieron del castillo cinco minutos antes de las tres y cruzaron los terrenos que lo rodeaban. Hagrid vivía en una casa de madera al borde del bosque prohibido. Cuando Harry tocó la puerta escucharon unos gruñidos y rasguños. Luego la voz de Hagrid.

-Atrás, Fang, atrás –la gran cara peluda de Hagrid apareció por la puerta –Entren, atrás, Fang.-dijo jalando del collar de un perro negro –Están en su casa.

-Éste es Ron –dijo Harry a Hagrid, quien preparaba el té-

-Otro Weasley, ¿verdad? –dijo Hagrid –me he pasado la mitad de mi vida ahuyentando a tus hermanos gemelos del bosque.

-Ella es Pansy –Harry señaló a la chica de corto cabello negro –Y ya conoces a Draco, quería presentarte a Blaise pero no pudo venir –mintió. La verdad es que casi que le rogaba para que viniera, sin éxito alguno.

-¡Estupendo! Cinco días y ya has hecho tus primeros cuatro amigos. Estoy feliz por ti.

Le contaron a Hagrid todo sobre sus primeras clases, una que otra diferente a la de Ron ya que no se veían en muchas de su clases, solo en Pociones. Se sorprendieron al oír que Hagrid llamaba a Filch "ese viejo bobo." Harry le contó sobre la clase con Snape y este se sorprendió de que Harry hubiese respondido.

-Pero realmente parece que me odia –comentó Harry-

-¡Tonterías! ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? –dijo Hagrid y el resto concordó con él.

Sin embargo, Harry notó como Hagrid desvió la mirada cuando dijo aquello.

Hagrid cambio el tema preguntándole a Ron sombre su hermano Charlie y Ron le contó sobre su trabajo en Rumania. Harry miró a Draco que tenía una sonrisa forzada y le devolvió una mirada suplicante, quería salir, no estaba acostumbrado a aquello y Harry le agradeció que no hiciera una rabieta como la que hizo el miércoles cuando Blaise uso su espejo mágico. Se acerco a él y roso su mano, como señal de que pronto se irían. Luego miro a Pansy que hablaba con Hagrid sobre los nuevos productos que "Corazón de Bruja" había recomendado para el cabello y que le regalaría para que se viera como el mejor guardabosque. Harry aprecio eso. Por último miro un recorte de periódico que estaba en la mesa, era de El Profeta.

RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS

 _Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lugar en Gringotts el 31 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos, los gnomos insisten en que no se han llevado nada, la cámara que se registró había sido vaciada ese mismo día._

 _"_ _Pero no vamos a decirles que había allí, así que mantenga sus narices fuera de esto" declaró un gnomo portavoz de Gringotts._

Harry recordó que Ron le había dicho sobre el robo, pero no la fecha.

-¡Hagrid!-dijo Harry -¡Ese robo en Gringotts ocurrió el día de mi cumpleaños! ¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí!

Hagrid volvió a evitar su mirada. Ruño y le ofreció más pastel. Harry volvió a leer la nota "vaciada ese mismo día" Hagrid había vaciado la cámara setecientos trece. ¿Sería eso lo que estaban buscando los ladrones?

Mientras los cuatros salían en dirección al castillo para cenar, Harry pensaba que ninguna clase le había hecho reflexionar tanto como aquella merienda con Hagrid. ¿Hagrid habría sacado el paquete justo a tiempo? ¿Dónde podía estar? ¿Sabría algo sobre Snape que no quería decirle?


	6. Chapter 6

**Libro 1: "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal"**

 **Cap. 6: Buscador. Engaño. Cerbero**

Harry nunca hubiera creído que existiera un chico al que detestara más que a Dudley, pero eso era antes de haber conocido a Theodore Nott. Lo peor es que no solo compartía las clases con él, sino que también la sala común y la mesa en el Gran Comedor.

A la sala común de Slytherin llegó una noticia que los hizo protestar a todos, menos a Harry (que solo arrastro consigo a Draco a su cuarto para no escuchar al resto, aunque este fuera peor que toda la casa junta); las lecciones de vuelo comenzarían el jueves… y Gryffindor y Slytherin aprenderían juntos.

-¡Maravilloso!-bufó Draco- justo lo que siempre he deseado, más clases con Gryffindor.-y pataleado se lanzo a la cama de Harry, éste solo pudo suspirar-

-Por lo menos tú sabes volar, Draco. Recuerda que yo en mi vida he subido en una escoba. Y además tendré que hacer el ridículo frente a Nott, seguro se reirá de mí eternamente. Y yo que quería aprender a volar más que nada.

-Oh, vamos, no sabes que va a pasar. Nott siempre habla de lo bueno que es en el Quidditch pero la verdad no lo es, no más que yo –le animo Draco-

Eso era verdad, Nott siempre se quejaba en voz alta porque los de primer año nunca estaban en el equipo de Quidditch, eso le molestaba, pero al ser Draco igual, lo soportaba. Aunque prefería mil veces los adorables berrinche de su amigo antes que los despreciables de Nott.

Espera… ¿adorables? ¡Concéntrate, Potter!

La cosa era que todos los de familia de magos hablaban constantemente de Quidditch, oh, en Slytherin solo había un mestizo, cero nacidos de muggles y cientos de sangre pura. Qué suerte la suya.

Ron le había contado sobre una discusión que tuvo con Dean Thomas, un chico que comparte habitación con el pelirrojo, sobre fútbol. Ron no podía ver que tenia de especial un juego de una sola pelota y en donde no se podía volar.

Había hablado con Hermione y Neville, y ambos estaban muy nerviosos con el tema del vuelo. _"Eso es algo que no se puede aprender de los libros, es un talento en los magos"_ le dijo Draco en el desayuno del jueves. Ambos vieron como Neville, desesperado, leía "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" pero se vio interrumpido por el correo.

Harry no había recibido una sola carta desde la nota de Hagrid.

Draco se dio cuenta de eso y se lo comunico a su madre, le dijo de su amistad y todo lo demás. La respuesta que recibió de la mujer daba a entender lo consternada que estaba con los familiares de Harry, por lo cual desde ese momento ella no solo enviaba un paquete de golosinas para Draco sino uno también para Harry, quien le enviaba cartas de agradecimiento. De eso ya dos días.

Draco, Harry, Blaise y Pansy observaron como Theodore Nott le arrebataba de las manos a Neville una pequeña esfera. Harry se levantó y camino hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Draco suspiro y le siguió, junto a él los otros dos Slytherin.

-Nott, dásela.-Dijo Harry-

-Y si no se la doy ¿qué, Potter? –respondió-

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Se escucho de repente la voz de la profesora McGonagall-

-Nott me ha quitado mi Recordadora, profesora.

Con aire ceñudo, Nott dejo caer la recordadora sobre la mesa.

-Solo la miraba –dijo y se alejó, con Crabbe y Goyle.

Aquella tarde, a las tres y media, todos los Slytherin caminaron elegantes (cualidad que Draco se esforzaba en enseñar a Harry, y que daba fruto con mucha practica) hacia el parque, mientras que los Gryffindor llegaban corriendo. Era su primera clase de vuelo.

Allí ya estaba la profesora Hooch y unas veinte escobas. Escobas que según Marcus Flint eran de lo peor, estaban torcidas y vibraban si se supera la altura de vuelo.

-Bueno, ¿Qué están esperando?-bramó –Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido.

Harry miró su escoba. Era vieja y algunas de las ramitas sobresalían formando ángulos extraños.

-Extiendan su mano derecha sobre la escoba –indicó la profesora Hooch –Y digan "arriba"

-¡ARRIBA!-gritaron todos-

La escoba de Harry saltó de inmediato a sus manos, al igual que la de Draco y Trayce, solo fueron pocos lo que lo consiguieron. La de Hermione Granger solo rodó por los suelos y la de Neville no se movió en lo absoluto.

La profesora les enseñó cómo montarse bien en la escoba sin deslizarse hasta punta. Ron se carcajeo un poco cuando la profesora Hooch le dijo a Draco que lo había estado haciendo mal todos estos años. Harry enfureció sin saber por qué.

-Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, darán una fuerte patada –dijo madame Hooch –Mantengan las escobas firmes, elévense un metro o dos y luego bajen inclinados suavemente. Preparados… tres… dos…

Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.

-¡Vuelve, muchacho!-pero Neville subía en línea recta. Cuatro metros… seis… Harry le vio la cara pálida y asustada, lo vio jadear, deslizarse hacia un lado en la escoba y… BUM…

Un horrible ruido y Neville quedó tirado sobre la hierba. La profesora Hooch se inclinó sobre Neville, con el rostro tan blanco como el chico.

-La muñeca fracturada –la oyó murmurar Harry –Vamos, muchacho… Estás bien… A levantarse.-se volvió hacia el resto de la clase –no deben moverse mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejen la escoba en donde están o estarán fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que pueden decir Quidditch. Vamos, hijo.

Casi antes de que pudieran irse, Nott ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

-¿Vieron la cara de ese estúpido?-los otros Slytherin, menos Harry, Draco, Blaise y Pansy le hicieron coro-

-¡Cierra la boca, Nott! –dijo Parvati Patil en tono cortante-

-Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? –dijo Lorence Thist, una chica de cabello rojo y ojos marrones –Nunca pensé que te pudieran gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati.

-¡Miren!-dijo Nott, agachándose y recogiendo algo del suelo –es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom –la recordadora brillaba-

-Trae eso aquí, Nott –dijo Harry con clama, todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos. Nott sonrió perverso-

-Creo que voy a dejarla en algún lugar para que Longbottom la busque, ¿Qué les parece… en la copa de un árbol?

-¡Tráela aquí! –rugió Harry, pero Nott se monto en su escoba y se alejó-

No había mentido, sabia volar. Desde las ramas más altas de un árbol, los llamó:

-¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!-

Tomó su escoba.

-¡No! –gritó Hermione –madame Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Te meterás en problema.

-No tiene caso Granger. Lo conozco demasiado bien, te ignorara –dijo Draco, Harry sonrió, eso era tan cierto-

Se montó en su escoba y dio una fuerte patada. Se elevó. Harry descubrió algo que podía hacer sin que se lo enseñaran. Era fácil, maravilloso.

-¡Dámela! O te tumbare de esa escoba –gritó Harry-

-Ah, ¿sí? –dijo Nott tratando de burlarse pero con tono preocupado-

De alguna manera Harry sabia que hacer, se inclinó hacia adelante, cogió la escoba con las dos manos y se lanzó hacia Nott. Él se apartó y Harry dio la vuelta y se mantuvo firme. Abajo, algunos aplaudían.

-Aquí no están Crabbe y Goyle para salvarte, Theodore-

-¡Atrápala si puedes, entonces!-lanzó la bola de cristal y luego bajó a la tierra. Harry en cámara lenta vio como la recordadora subía y comenzaba a caer. Se sujetó del mango de su escoba y se inclinó hacia abajo. Ganó velocidad. Gritos. Extendió la mano y, a unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, justo a tiempo para enderezar la escoba y descender suavemente en la tierra.

-¡HARRY POTTER!

Su corazón más rápido que nunca. La profesora McGonagall corría hacia ellos.

-Nunca… en todos mis años en Hogwarts…-la profesora estaba muda de la impresión y sus ojos centellaban de furia- ¿Cómo te has atrevido? Has podido romper el cuello.

-No fue culpa de él, profesora…

-Silencio, Parvati.

-Pero Nott…

-Ya es suficiente, Weasley. Harry Potter, ven conmigo.

En aquel momento pudo ver el aire triunfal de Nott, Crabbe y Goyle. Lo iban a expulsar, lo sabía. La profesora andaba muy rápido, tenía que correr para alcanzarla. No había durado ni dos semanas. ¿Qué dirían los Dursley cuando lo vieran llegar?

Cuando se dio cuenta del camino que tomaban se estremeció, iban a las mazmorras, al salón de pociones. Abrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza.

-Discúlpeme, profesor Snape, pero requiero su presencia y la de Marcus Flint, no tardara mucho –dijo la profesora-

-Flint, afuera –y ambos, Snape y Marcus, salieron, cerrando la puerta tras de sí-

-¿Marcus?¿Que tenía que ver el capitán de Quidditch en esto?-pensó Harry-

-Síganme –dijo la profesora y los guió a un aula vacía donde solo estaba Peeves escribiendo groserías en la pizarra -¡Fuera, Peeves!-el duende tiro la tiza y se fue maldiciendo. McGonagall cerró la puerta y se dirigió al profesor –Severus, este chico tiene un talento natural. Nunca había visto algo parecido. ¿Está a sido tu primera vez en la escoba, Potter?-Harry asintió- Atrapó esa cosa con la mano a un vuelo de quince metros –explicó a Marcus –Ni un rasguño. ¡Charlie Weasley no lo habría hecho mejor! Este chico merece el puesto de buscador en el equipo.

-¿Me está sugiriendo que permita que un chiquillo de primer año entre en el equipo?

-Exactamente-

-Me niego, está prohibido-

-Profesor, deberíamos darle una oportunidad. Terence no está dando su mayor esfuerzo, si sigue así perderemos. Por lo menos déjeme poner a Potter a prueba-

-Solo una oportunidad, Potter. Si perdemos el primer partido estarás fuera –dijo Snape con su voz monótona-

-Ya que sí. Veamos, cuerpo indicado, ligero veloz… Vamos a tener que darle una escoba decente, profesor, una Nimbus2000 o una Cleansweep7-

-Hablare con el profesor Dumbledore. El equipo de Slytherin le agradece esto, profesora McGonagall –

La mujer satisfecha solo dijo:

–Quiero saber que entrenas mucho, Potter, o cambiare de idea sobre tu castigo –súbitamente, sonrió –Tu padre estaría orgulloso, era un excelente jugador de Quidditch.-y se fue-

A la hora de la cena. Harry había terminado de contarle a Draco todo lo que sucedió desde que se fue con la profesora. Draco lo miró sin expresión y le dijo que fueran al dormitorio.

-Pero aun no sirven el postre, ¡y tu adoras el postre!-sin decir nada se levantó y Harry lo siguió.-

Ninguno rompió el silencio hasta que estuvieron sentados en la cama de Harry.

-¿Buscador?-dijo sin emoción –los de primer año no tienen permitido jugar.

-Lo sé... pero…-

-Entiendo, te felicito, eres el jugador más joven en un siglo –Harry asintió, confundido-

-¿Qué te sucede? Y no me digas que nada, no puedes mentirme, Malfoy-

-Nada. Solo… pensaba presentarme para buscador el año siguiente.

-Oh, yo…-

-No te preocupes, puedo presentarme para guardián, soy veloz y todo eso –sonrió- ¿Cuándo empiezas a entrenar?

-La semana que viene. Pero nadie debe enterarse, Marcus quiere mantenerlo en secreto.-

-Podríamos hacer un juego de buscadores en alguna de tus prácticas.

-¡Seguro! No creo que Marcus se niegue… ¿volvemos al comedor? Quiero comer…-

-Tarta de melaza-dijeron al unisón y se echaron a reír-

En medio del camino se encontraron con Nott y su sequito.

-¿Ya hiciste tus maletas, Potter? ¿Cuándo tomas el tren para volver con los muggles?

-Te has vuelto más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme y estas con tus "amiguitos"-dijo fríamente Harry-

-Nos vemos cuando quieras –dijo Nott –Esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Solo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de un duelo de magos ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí –dijo Harry-

-Yo soy su segundo –dijo Draco, sabiendo que el otro no tenía ni idea -¿Quién es el tuyo?

-Crabbe –respondió –A media noche, en el salón de los trofeos –y sin más, se fue-

Draco le explico a Harry lo que era un duelo de magos una vez volvieron a entrar al comedor y sentado.

-Necesitaremos llevar a alguien más, estoy seguro que Goyle ira-dijo Draco.

-¿Le decimos a Blaise?-

-No podemos involucrarlo, somos muchos Slytherin, si nos atrapan perderemos muchos puntos. Digámosle al pobretón-

Y así hicieron, Ron acepto gustoso, deseando poder hechizar a alguno de esas molestas serpientes.

A las once y media salieron y se encontraron con Ron en el tercer piso, tras unas armaduras, con el llevaba a Hermione, al parecer no pudo quitársela. Ella les hizo ver que era estúpido que Nott los haya citado, después de todo estaban en la misma casa, podían haberse encerrado en un cuarto.

A los minutos escucharon a Filch y a la Señora Norris. Comenzaron a correr. Ron chocó con una armadura, podían oír los pasos de Filch.

Corrieron hasta entrar por un tapiz y llegar al aula de Encantamientos, aunque sabían que estaban a kilómetros de allí.

-Te…lo…dije –repetía Hermione a Ron-

-Tenemos que volver a la torre de Gryffindor… bueno, ustedes a las mazmorras-dijo Ron

-Filch sabía que iba a haber ente en el salón de los trofeos, Nott te engaño, le dijo.-hablo Hermione a Harry, el no lo admitiría-

-Vamos –no sería sencillo, no habían dado ni doce pasos cuando Peeves salió de un salón y comenzó a llamar a Filch-

Volvieron a correr hasta chocar con una puerta que estaba cerrada, Hermione utilizo un "Alohomora", la puerta se abrió y entraron. Se quedaron escuchando a Filch ser engañado por Peeves y a éste yéndose.

-Él cree que la puerta está cerrada –dijo Harry -¡Draco! ¡Estas helado!-exclamo cuando el rubio tomo su mano-

Harry se dio la vuelta para ver a su rubio amigo y vio algo que lo dejo sin aliento. Estaba mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro gigante de tres cabezas. Harry abrió la puerta, aun con su mano sujetando la de Draco, retrocedió. Ron cerró la puerta tras de ellos.

Corrieron como nunca. No vieron a Filch ni a la señora Norris. Solo se detuvieron a unos metros de la sala común de Gryffindor. Draco estaba pegado a Harry, jadeando y aterrado. Harry sentía la necesidad de protegerlo, por lo que lo abrazo.

-¿Qué pretenden teniendo eso en el colegio?-dijo finalmente Ron-

-¿Es que no tienen ojos en la cara?-dijo Hermione enfadada-¿no vieron la trampilla debajo de sus patas?

-No, estaba muy ocupado viendo sus colmillos-dijo Harry-

-Es evidente que está cuidando algo. Espero que estén satisfechos. Nos podrían haber matado… o peor, expulsado. Me voy a la cama-

-La sangre sucia debe ordenar sus prioridades-digo Draco indignado, por la muchacha-

Ron también entro a Gryffindor y Draco y Harry, aun tomados de las manos y lo más cerca posible, se fueron a las mazmorras. Hermione le había dado algo más en que pensar… acostado ya en su cama, Harry había descubierto donde estaba el paquetito de la cámara setecientos trece.


	7. Chapter 7

**Libro 1. "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal"**

 **Cap. 7: Trol. Hermione. Mal de Ojo.**

A la mañana siguiente, Nott no podía creer lo que veía. Harry y Draco se paseaban muy cómodamente por la sala común, con un aspecto cansado pero alegre. En realidad, Harry pensó que el encuentro con el perro había sido una gran aventura y Draco, bueno, el estaba feliz por estar vivo.

Después del desayuno se encontraron con Ron, quien apoyó a Harry y dijo a Draco que era un amargado. Mientras Harry le contó a ambos jóvenes sobre el paquete que había sido trasladado de Gringotts a Hogwarts, y se pasaron un largo rato pensando en que podría ser aquello para necesitar una protección así.

-Es algo muy valioso o muy peligroso –dijo Ron

-O las dos cosas –respondió Harry.

-No me digan que ya comienzan a planear otra manera de matarnos –dijo Draco.

-Nosotros no te arrastramos a nada, Malfoy-

-Cállate, pobretón, Slytherin no deja a uno de los suyos solo. Y mucho menos con leones –rugió molesto el rubio.

-Basta Draco. Todo estará bien, además, no dejare que nada te pase. Por otro lado, Hermione no quiere saber nada de eso y nos ignora –el rubio se sonrojo, pero giró la cabeza para que ninguno lo notara-

-Eso es un honor. Un regalo de Merlín –exclamó Ron-

Los chicos rieron y comenzaron a planear como vengarse de Nott. Y para su satisfacción, la oportunidad había llegado una semana más tarde, por correo. Las lechuzas volaban como de costumbre, pero todos miraban un paquete largo y delgado que traían seis lechuzas blancas. Harry se sorprendió cuando dicho paquete cayó sobre su plato, dejando también una carta, la cual leyó primero.

"NO ABRAS EL PAQUETE EN LA MESA.

 _Contiene tu nueva Nimbus2000. Marcus Flint te espera en el campo de Quidditch a las siete. Si faltas serás sancionado._

 _Profesor, Snape Severus"._

Harry casi que salta de alegría. Le paso la nota a Draco. El rubio no hizo alboroto alguno, solo espero que Harry terminara de comer y lo arrastro a su habitación.

-Una Nimbus2000. Mi padre no quiso comprarme una, solo tengo la Cleansweep7-dijo Draco-

-Marcus dijo que esta era muy buena.

-Oh, sí, lo es. Pero ¡es injusto!-Draco se cruzo de brazos –tú puedes tener una escoba y yo no –hizo un puchero-

-Ya, ya. Podrás utilizarla cuando quieras –dijo Harry, cautivado por los labios del rubio.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, dejando ver a Crabbe, Goyle y Nott.

-Es una escoba –dijo Nott. Celos y rencor demostraba su rostro –Ahora sí que lo hiciste, Potter. Los de primer año no pueden tener una.

-No es cualquier escoba, ¿sabes? Es una Nimbus2000. Mucho mejor a tu Comet260 –dijo Draco-

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy. De tanto que lo defiendes parecen novios –Harry se sonrojo.

Antes de que pudieran replicar. La voz seseante y monótona de Snape se escucho:

-No se estarán peleando… ¿verdad?-

-Potter recibió una escoba, profesor –dijo Nott-

-¿Y eso en que te incumbe, Nott?-

-Los de primer año no pueden tener una-

-Potter tiene circunstancias especiales. Y debo decir que todo es gracias a ti –la cara de Nott era de horror- Ahora, a clases ¡todos!

El resto del día Harry tuvo que esforzarse por concentrarse en las clases y no en la nueva Nimbus2000 que estaba en su dormitorio.

En la cena, Harry comió sin darse cuenta que comía, solo pesaba en ir a las mazmorras y salir a volar. Draco le reprochaba que el comer así no fuera de un Slytherin, pero no le hizo caso. ¡Al diablo con los modales que el rubio con tanto esfuerzo le había mostrado!

Cerca de las siete Harry se encaminó al campo de Quidditch, jamás había visto un estadio como aquel. Deseoso de volver a volar, Harry subió a su escoba y rodeo los aros de quince metros, luego bajo a toda velocidad, acomodándose antes de tocar el suelo.

-¡Ohh! Excelente, Potter. Si que tienes talento. Ven acá –Marcus ya había llegado. Tenía una caja de madera –

Después de una larga conversación donde Marcus le explicaba todas las posiciones, las pelotas y las maniobras que Slytherin ponía en práctica, Marcus lanzaba pelotas de golf y Harry las atrapaba si dejar caer ninguna, Flint estaba satisfecho.

Tal vez eran las prácticas de Quidditch o todo el trabajo del colegio cuando Harry se dio cuenta que ya llevaba dos meses en Hogwarts. El castillo era más su casa de lo que nunca había sido Privet Drive. Sus clases cada vez eran más interesantes, una vez aprendido los principios básicos.

En la mañana de Halloween los pasillos tenían un delicioso olor a calabaza asada. Lo mejor fue que el profesor Flitwick anuncio en su clase de Encantamientos que ya estaban listos para aprender a levitar objetos. El profesor puso a la clase en parejas para que practicaran. Como siempre, la pareja de Harry era Draco, ya para todos era claro que no podían ni siquiera insinuar querer ser su pareja en algo.

- _Wingardium leviosa_ -dijo Draco y la pluma se elevó hasta el techo

-¡Vaya! Muy bien –dijo el profesor –miren todos, Draco Malfoy lo a conseguido-

Después de unos veinte intentos. Harry lo logró. Para el final de la clase se encontraron con Ron, quien dos horas antes había visto Encantamientos. El Weasley estaba de muy mal humor.

-No es raro que nadie la aguante –dijo –es una pesadilla, te lo dio en serio.

Alguien chocó contra Harry. Era Hermione. Harry pudo ver su cara y se sorprendió al ver que estaba llorando.

-Creo que te ha escuchado –dijo Harry-

-¿Y qué? Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta que no tiene amigos.

-Eso es cruel, incluso yo me lo hubiese guardado. Sabes que es una _Sangre Sucia_ ¿no?-dijo Draco –

Y sin esperar la respuesta del pelirrojo Draco tomó a Harry de la mano y se lo llevó. No vieron a Hermione por los pasillos el resto de la tarde. Y cuando entraban al Comedor para la fiesta de Halloween escucharon como Parvati Patil le decía a su amia, Lavender, que la castaña estaba en el baño.

La decoración era magnifica. El banquete igual al de principio de año. Cuando ya se estaban sirviendo, el profesor Quirrell entró corriendo.

-Un trol… en las mazmorras… pensé que debía saberlo…-y se desplomó en el suelo-

Se produjo un tumulto. El director tuvo que hacer salir chispas de su varita.

-Prefectos –exclamó –conduzcan a sus grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato.

Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff comenzaron a salir. Slytherin se quejo, atemorizados, sus dormitorios estaban en las mazmorras. De repente Harry se acordó de Hermione, ella no sabía sobre el trol, tomo a Draco de la mano y se junto a los Gryffindor, encontró a Ron y se lo llevo con ellos.

-¿¡Qué pasa!?-exclamó Ron-

-¡Hermione! No sabe nada del trol.

-¡No, Potter, ni loco! Debemos volver –dijo Draco asustado.

-Debemos ir por ella. Es culpa de Ron por ofenderla esta mañana. Y de nosotros por no disculparnos –Draco aun quejándose siguió a ambos chicos-

-¡Percy!-Ron empujo a Harry tras una estatua, sin embargo no era Percy quien pasaba, sino Snape-

-¿¡Qué es lo que está haciendo!? Debería estar en las mazmorras con el resto de los profesores-dijo Harry-

-No lo sé-

Se arrastraron silenciosos, detrás de los pasos del profesor.

-Se dirige al tercer piso –hablo Harry-

-¿No sienten ese olor raro?

Todos se detuvieron. El trol. Era horrible. Y había entrado al baño de chicas. Donde estaba Hermione.

-¡Draco! Ve por un profesor. –Murmuró Harry-

-Ni loco te dejo aquí con esa cosa… y con el trol.

-Vamos, no es momentos. Solo lo distraeremos mientras tú llegas. Por favor –le miro suplicante, aferrándose a sus brazos-

-Está bien –y comenzó a correr hacia las mazmorras-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-No puedo ponerlo en peligro. Vamos.

Entraron, Hermione estaba pegada a la pared. A punto de desmayarse. El trol avanzaba hacia ella.

-Distráelo –gritó Harry, mientras tomó aun rifo y lo arrojo a la pared-

El trol se lanzo contra Harry, luego de unos minutos de distracción, de que Harry terminara en los hombros del trol y con su varita en las fosas nasales de la criatura. Ron conjuro un " _Wingardium leviosa"_ al bastón del trol y le pegó con él. Dejándolo inconsciente.

-¿Está… muerto?-hablo Hermione-

-No lo creo, solo inconsciente –dijo Harry, que se inclinó sobre el trol y saco su varita de la nariz de este-

Un momento después llegó la profesora McGonagall, seguida de Quirrell, Snape y Draco. Pero antes que cualquiera dijera algo, Draco gritó furioso:

-¡Potter! ¡Dijiste que solo lo distraerían mientras yo iba por un profesor! ¡Este lugar está destrozado!

-Señor Malfoy, por favor, tranquilícese –cruzado de brazos, Draco miro a Harry, dándole a entender que estaba en problemas. Por su parte la profesora estaba muy molesta -¿En que estaban pensando, por todos los cielos? Tienen suerte de que no los haya matado. –dijo con voz helada -¿Por qué no estaban en los dormitorios?

Snape miro a Harry interrogativo. El chico clavó la Mirada en el suelo. Deseo que Ron pudiera esconder su varita. Entonces, Hermione habló:

-Por favor, profesora McGonagall, me estaban buscando a mí.

-¡Hermione Granger!

-Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo… pensé que podría… ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema.

Harry, Draco y Ron se quedaron atónitos. Hermione Granger… ¿diciendo una mentira a su profesora?

-Si ellos no me hubiesen encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Harry le clavo su varita en la nariz, Ron lo izo golpearse con su propio bastón y Draco la fue a buscar. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron.

-Bueno, en ese caso –dijo la profesora contemplando a los niños- Hermione Granger; por su irresponsabilidad, Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos. Ya puedes irte –dijo y la niña se marchó- y a ustedes, Weasley y Potter, por haber tenido la suerte e derrumbar a un trol de la montaña, le doy cinco puntos a cada uno. Y a Draco Malfoy, por haber ido a informarnos, también le doy cinco puntos.

Los niños salieron de allí y cada uno se fue a su sala común; Ron a la torre de Gryffindor y Draco y Harry a las mazmorras. Aunque la niña de cabellos rizados los había estado esperando en las escaleras. Se produjo un incomodo "gracias", sacando a Draco que seguía molesto. Desde ese momento, ya no era tres, sino cuatro.

-Vamos Draco, no podía permitir que te quedaras-dijo Potter una vez en su habitación, solo estaban ellos dos, el resto estaba en la sala común.

-¿No, Potter?¿Por qué no?-

-Porque estarías en peligro, no podía permitir eso –el rubio se sonrojo y desvió la mirada-

-Y…¿Qué pasaría conmigo si fueras muerto?-fue un susurro que apenas se escuchó-

-Estarías a salvo, y eso para mí es suficiente.-y no se dijo más, solo se acostaron, ambos estaban muy cansados y sin apetito-

Cuando empezó el mes de noviembre, el tiempo estaba muy frío. Las montañas obtuvieron un tinte gris hielo. Hagrid descongelaba las escobas en el campo de Quidditch. Aquel sábado comenzaría la temporada de Quidditch. Harry tendría su primer partido, Slytherin contra Gryffindor.

Si ganaban, mantendrían su primer lugar en el campeonato de las casas. Nadie había visto jugar a Harry, además, solo los Slytherin sabían del puesto de Harry como buscador.

Era una verdadera suerte que Harry tuviese como amigos a Draco, Blaise y Pansy que por ser serpientes les gustaba sacar veinte en todos sus exámenes y a Hermione, que por ser ella, también ayudaba a Harry.

Hermione se había vuelto un poco más flexible con eso de romper las reglas desde el incidente de Halloween. El día antes del partido, los cuatro habían salido al patio helado, la muchacha había conjurado un fuego azul que mantenían en un frasco de mermelada. Frente a ellos paso Snape, cojeando, miró a los niños y se detuvo.

-¿Qué tienes allí, Potter?-

Era el libro sobre Quidditch. Harry se lo enseñó.

-Los libros de la biblioteca no pueden sacarse fuera del colegio –dijo –Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por no haber detenido a Potter.

-¿¡Qué!? Es injusto –se quejo Ron

-Seguro que se ha inventado esa regla –murmuró Harry, mientras Snape se alejaba –me pregunto que le abra pasado en la pierna.

-No sé, pero espero que le duela mucho –dijo Ron con amargura-

-Tsk, no pienso quedarme aquí a escuchar como ofenden al profesor Snape –dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y mirando a Harry significativamente.

-Bien, bien. Vamos a la sala común –dijo Harry-

-¿Por qué él siempre hace lo que Malfoy quiere?-preguntó Ron-

-¿No te has dado cuenta? Si que eres idiota –respondió Hermione-

Esa noche la sala común de Slytherin estaba llena de comentarios mordaces hacia el equipo de Gryffindor. Draco se estaba divirtiendo, él también, pero se sentía nervioso por el partido así que pensó en ir a recuperar su libro con Snape. Le dijo a Draco y este insistió en acompañarlo.

Salieron a la sala de profesores, tocaron unas cuantas veces pero nadie respondió. ¿Tal vez Snape había dejado el libro allí? Valía la pena intentarlo. Abrió un poco la puerta y vio una escena horrible. Snape y Filch estaban allí, solos. Snape tenía la túnica por encima de las rodillas y una de sus piernas estaba magullada y llena de sangre. Filch le estaba alcanzando unas vendas.

-Esa cosa maldita…. –mascullaba Snape -¿Cómo puede vigilar uno tres cabezas al mismo tiempo?

Harry retrocedió lentamente junto con Draco. Caminaron sin decir nada hasta estar a una distancia considerable.

-¿Sabes lo que quiere decir?-dijo Harry-

-Intentó pasar al perro en Halloween. Pero… ¿Por qué?-

-Quiere lo que sea que está allí-

-No puedo creer eso de Severus…-Draco se veía sorprendido-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Es mi padrino, lo conozco. El no haría algo así, y sin embargo las pruebas son demasiadas-

-¿Tu padrino?-Harry estaba sorprendido-Bueno, no importa, tenemos que decirle a Hermione y Ron.

Ambos se pusieron de acuerdo en decirles antes del juego. Y se fueron a dormir.

La mañana siguiente amaneció brillante y fría. Con todos ablando sobre el primer partido.

-Tienes que comer, Potter, necesitamos ganar –dijo Blaise-

-No quiero nada-

-Harry –y ese era el tono de advertencia de Draco. Sin embargo, no quería hacerle caso.

-No tengo hambre-

Lucharon un poco para que el nuevo buscador comiera algo. A las once, todo el colegio estaba en el campo de Quidditch. Harry pudo ver como Slytherin tenía pancartas en su honor. Y como Ron y Hermione no sabían si apoyarlo o no. Esa mañana Harry había recibido una carta junto a una tarta de los Malfoy que decía:

 _"_ _Buenos días, mi niño, Draco me contó sobre el partido. Que Salazar te ayude a ganar._

 _Comparte ésta tarta con Draco y mantén tu magia a cien._

 _Con cariño:_

 _Malfoy Narcissa_

 _Llena de honor a mi antigua casa, Potter._

 _Malfoy Lucius."_

Draco le dijo que esa era la forma en la que su padre le daba ánimos. Harry se sentía, en cierto modo, parte de esa pequeña familia, que le daba ánimos en su primer partido.

Con su túnica verde y plata, salió a jugar. Hooch no confiaba en Slytherin y a Lee Jordan, el comentarista de Gryffindor, le costaba ser imparcial. La Snitch apareció y cuando Harry estuvo a punto de tomarla, desapareció. Harry esquivo una bludger que paso peligrosamente por su cabeza y entonces ocurrió. La escoba de Harry se volvió loca, quería derrumbarlo. Lee seguía narrando el partido, la primera anotación fue de Slytherin.

Entonces la gente comenzó a señalar a Harry. La escoba dio una vuelta feroz y él solo se sujetaba de una mano.

En las gradas, Hermione revisaba con los binoculares de Hagrid a cada persona, hasta que solo se centro en Snape.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Ron

-Lo sabía, mira –Ron tomo los binoculares.- le está haciendo mal de ojo a la escoba.

Y sin esperar respuestas se levantó y cruzó hacia donde estaba Snape. Tropezó con Quirrell pero ni se disculpo. Cuando llego a que Snape conjuro las llamas azules al borde de la túnica negra.

Súbitamente, allí arriba, Harry había recuperado el control.

Harry iba a toda velocidad hacia el suelo. Todos vieron como llevaba su mano a la boca, como si fuera a marearse, tosió y algo dorado cayó en su mano.

-¡Tengo la Snitch!- gritó Harry sosteniéndola sobre su cabeza-


	8. Chapter 8

**Libro. 1: "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal"**

 **Cap. 8: ¿Fluffy? ¿Deseo a Draco? Nicolás Flamel.**

-¡Tengo la Snitch!- gritó Harry sosteniéndola sobre su cabeza-

-¡No es que la haya atrapado, es que casi se la traga!-exclamaba Flint, eso se había vuelto en una broma en los Slytherin. Lee Jordan, muy a su pesar, dijo el resultado del partido: Slytherin ciento sesenta puntos y Gryffindor sesenta.

Pero Harry no oía nada. Solo se fue a la cabaña de Hagrid con Ron, Hermione y Draco.

-Era Snape. Hermione y yo lo vimos estaba maldiciendo tu escoba, murmuraba y no te quitaba los ojos de encima –dijo Ron-

-Eso es ridículo, Weasley. Harry es un Slytherin, ¿Por qué Snape querría eliminarlo del partido?-dijo Draco, notoriamente molesto.

-Draco. ¿Snape o yo?-esa pregunta tomó por desprevenido al rubio-

-Bu-bueno… tú… supongo –respondió sonrojado-

-Solo supongamos que fue él. Draco tú has visto todo lo que ha pasado.

-¿Qué es "todo lo que ha pasado"? –Preguntó Hagrid-

-Descubrimos algo sobre él. Trató de pasar al perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween. Y el perro lo mordió. Nosotros pensamos que quiere robar lo que el perro protege.

Hagrid dejo caer la tetera.

-¿Qué saben de Fluffy?-dijo

-¿Fluffy?-

-Es mío… se lo compré a un griego el año pasado y se lo preste a Dumbledore para guardar…-

-¿Sí?-

-Bueno, no me pregunten más. Es un secreto-

-Pero Snape trató de robarlo –dijo Draco-

-Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría algo así-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué trató de matar a Harry? Yo conozco un maleficio cuando lo veo Hagrid

-Están equivocados, no sé por qué la escoba de Harry reacciono así. ¡Pero Snape no lo iba a matar, es un alumno y de su casa! Ahora escúchenme, los cuatro se están metiendo en algo peligroso. Olvídense de Fluffy y lo que vigila, en eso solo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel.

-Nicolás Flamel –pensaron los niños-

La navidad se estaba acercando. Todos esperaban ansiosos las vacaciones. La sala común de Slytherin y el gran comedor tenían las chimeneas encendidas. Los pasillos eran muy fríos.

-Me da mucha lastima –dijo Theodore Nott en una clase de pociones –Toda esa gente que tendrá que quedarse porque no los quieren en su casa.-dijo mirando a Harry-

Era verdad que Harry no volvería con los Dursley. El profesor Snape había pasado la semana antes, pasando una lista de los que se quedarían allí para navidad. Harry puso su nombre de inmediato y Draco minutos después. Habían hablado de eso hace días, Draco había convencido a Harry de quedarse en su casa, aunque lo más que gano fue un "pero nos vamos el 28, para año nuevo". Algo era algo, pasarían año nuevo con sus padres, que aceptaron gustosos, y Harry le envió una lechuza a sus tíos informándole.

Ron y sus hermanos también se quedarían ya que sus padres iban a visitar a su hermano Charlie en Rumania.

Al salir de Pociones fueron al Comedor, allí estaba Hagrid con un abeto y la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick decoraban. La decoración era increíble. Guirnaldas de muérdago y acebo colgaban de las paredes. Harry miro sobre su cabeza y enrojeció de vergüenza. Un muérdago estaba sobre él y Draco, el rubio solo sonrió.

-Vaya, estos muérdagos, me dijo la profesora McGonagall, están hechizados para que aparezcan entre quienes merecen… ya saben…besarse –dijo Hermione, apenada.

-Debe ser una broma –dijo Ron-

-No lo creo. Además, no desaparecerán hasta que lo hagan, no importa que no sea aquí. Pero cada vez que entren pasara esto.

Dos días después, los alumnos se fueron a sus casas. Hermione les dejo una larga lista de libros para buscar a Flamel.

Ya que en Slytherin solo se habían quedado Harry y Draco, Ron pasaba mucho tiempo allí, leyendo, comiendo todo lo que podían conseguir, planeando formas divertidas pero imposible para que expulsaran a Nott. Ron le enseñó a Harry a jugar al ajedrez mágico.

En la víspera de navidad, Harry se acostó deseoso del día siguiente, pensando en la diversión y comida que lo aguardaban, pero sin esperar ningún regalo a cambio. Cuando despertó, al día siguiente, a los pies de su cama había paquetes.

-¡Feliz navidad!-exclamó Draco, ese Draco que solo salía cuando estaba con Harry.

-¡Para ti también!¡Mira esto!¡Me han enviado regalos!-

-¿Qué esperabas, patatas?-dijo Draco, abriendo uno de sus paquetes.

Harry tomo un paquete que le envió Hagrid. Era una flauta, Draco tenía una igual. El segundo decía: "recibimos tu mensaje y te mandamos tu regalo de navidad" de tío Vernon y ´Petunia, éste era una moneda de cincuenta peniques.

-¿Qué es eso?-se escuchó la curiosa voz de Draco-

-Es menos que un sickle, te aseguro. Es de mis tíos-

-Asquerosos muggles –dijo con desdén por el regalo -¿Por qué los soportas?

-No tengo a donde ir, supongo.-

Harry tomo otro paquete, era un jersey color verde y una caja de chocolate casero con una nota que decía: _"¡Feliz Navidad Harry!"_ de Molly Weasley, la mama de Ron, Draco tenía uno de color plateado. Luego estaban unas ranas de chocolate de Hermione. Una cajita de terciopelo verde que contenía una cadena de plata con " _Un mago nunca está solo, la magia lo acompaña"_ de los Malfoy, éste tenía un dibujo hecho por Dária. Harry tomó un paquete muy ligero, al desenvolverlo vio que era una capa.

-Si es lo que creo que es…¡pruébatela!-Harry puso la capa sobre sus hombros, Draco se sorprendió –es una capa invisible. Mira abajo.

Harry se miro en el espejo, su reflejo había desaparecido.

-hay una nota, mira –señalo el suelo-

 _"_ _Tu padre dejo esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Utilízalo bien._

 _Una muy feliz navidad para ti"_

No tenia firma, le tendió la nota a Draco y éste comprendió su estado. Era algo que le había pertenecido a su padre. La primera cosa que tenia de él.

Por último, tomo un paquete plateado. Éste contenía un brazalete de plata con las inscripciones " _Porque en Slytherin haces tus verdaderos amigos –D"_

-Yo… gracias –dijo sonrojado Harry, se volteo a su baúl y sacó un paquete dorado- Espero…que te guste-

-gracias –era una pluma encantada para cambiar el color de la tinta-

Subieron al comedor y esta vez se sentaron con Ron y sus hermanos, todos tenían puesto un jersey.

-¡Miren!-dijo Fred

-¡Harry también tiene un jersey Weasley!-completó George

Aquella navidad fue la mejor que Harry había tenido en su vida. Los leones arrastraron a las serpientes a la torre de Gryffindor por unas horas. En su habitación, Harry y Draco comían ranas de chocolate y charlaban.

-No, Dumbledore otra vez –dijo Draco, Harry la tomo y releyó el mensaje, entonces, abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡Lo encontré! Te dije que había leído su nombre antes –le tendió el cromo y Draco lo leyó-

-Bien, tenemos esto...pero…no tenemos a Granger para que complete el trabajo.

-Tendremos que esperar-

Cuando cada uno se acostó, Harry pudo pensar en la capa y en quien se la había enviado.

Saco su capa y se deslizó de la cama, salió del dormitorio y se la puso. Ni Filch ni nadie se enteraría.

Fue a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca a ver si descubría algo más sobre Flamel. No encontró nada, al contrario, un libro comenzó a gritar y Filch apareció. Salió corriendo de allí sin saber a dónde iba, se detuvo en un pasillo lleno de armaduras.

-Usted me pidió que le avisara directamente si alguien salía por la noche. Y alguien estuvo en la biblioteca, en la Sección Prohibida.

Para su horror, fue Snape quien respondió:

-No deben estar lejos.

Harry retrocedió lo más que pudo. A su izquierda, había una puerta entreabierta. Entro y se quedo escuchando los pasos alejarse.

Estaba en un aula en desuso. En el centro de esta estaba un espejo magnifico, tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior: _Oesed lenoz aro cute don isara cut se onotse._

Aun con la capa se acerco al espejo. Y aun así vio su reflejo. Casi grito. No solo estaba él allí, sino que había mucha gente tras de él. Aunque solo reconoció a Draco, que estaba a su lado, tomándolo de la mano y con la mejor sonrisa que tenia.

Justo detrás de sí, estaba una mujer pelirroja con ojos del mismo color que los suyos. Ella estaba llorando y riendo. El hombre que estaba al lado de ella era alto y delgado, él poso su brazo sobre los hombros de Draco y con su mano le revolvió el cabello a Harry.

-¿Mamá?-susurró-¿Papá?

Harry observo y detalló al resto detrás de él. Estaba viendo a su familia por primera vez. Aunque seguía sin saber que hacia Draco allí, con sus manos entrelazadas y sonriéndole de la manera más bella que haya hecho nunca.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso allí, pero al escuchar un ruido supo que era hora de irse, no sin antes susurrar un "Volveré."

-¡Podrías haberme despertado!-berrinchó Draco-

-Puedes venir esta noche, quiero mostrarte el espejo.

-Me gustaría ver a tus padres –dijo con interés-

-Yo quiero ver a tu madre y a Dária.

-Las veras en dos días-

Sin más charla transcurrió el desayuno.

-¿Estás bien? Te veo raro.

-Solo…temo no encontrar la habitación.

Esa noche, con Draco bajo la capa, vagaron por los pasillos por casi una hora.

-¡Tengo frío! Volvamos-se quejo Draco-

-¡No! Sé que está por aquí

Minutos después encontraron la habitación. Se quitaron la capa y se acercaron al espejo. Allí estaban. Igual que la noche anterior.

-¿Ves?-

-No puedo ver nada. Solo te veo a ti-

-Ven. Ponte donde yo estoy-Draco lo hizo y abrió los ojos-¿Qué ves?

-Son mis padres y mi hermana. También estás tú, pero…¿Cómo? Si tú estas allá-lo miro, estaba fuera del alcance del espejo-

-En mi vista también estás tú.

Draco pensó unos segundos y luego le extendió su mano.

-Veamos si así cambia algo-él entrelazo sus dedos, justo como lo había visto antes. Pero esta vez no solo veía a su familia, sino que también estaba un hombre alto y de rubio cabello "Lucius", una mujer de elegante porte y de igual cabello rubio "Narcissa" y una niña a la que identificó como "Dária" todos ellos sonreían. Radiaban alegría-

-Es maravilloso. Todos son iguales –dijo Harry

-Tu familia también-

Observaron su reflejo, inesperadamente, el Draco del espejo se guindó del brazo de Harry y le dio un beso en el cachete. Por acto se soltaron y la imagen desapareció.

-Yo…¿Qué crees que signifique el espejo?-preguntó nervioso Draco-

-No…no lo sé

Un ruido los sacó de aquel silencio incomodo. Se pusieron la capa justo antes de que la Señora Norris entrara al aula. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la gata desapareció.

-No estamos seguros. Puede ver ido a buscar a Filch, debemos volver.

Al día siguiente, Ron fue a las mazmorras.

-¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez, Harry?-preguntó Ron-

-No

-¿Vamos a visitar a Hagrid?-

-No… vayan ustedes.

-Sé en que estas pensando. No vuelvas esta noche-habló Draco.

-¿Por qué no?

-No lo sé. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Y te lo digo en serio, Potter, no vayas.

-¿De qué hablan?-preguntó Ron. Draco le contó, excluyendo su beso al Harry del espejo-

Ron apoyó a Draco. Pero ninguno lo detendría de ver a su familia. La tercera noche encontró el camino más rápido. El espejo yo no solo le mostraba a sus padres y familiares, sino también a los Malfoy, y el Draco del espejo estaba muy meloso con él, sus besos ya no eran en el cachete. Aunque eso a Harry no le incomodaba, de hecho, quería saber cómo sería probar esos labios.

-Entonces, de vuelta otra vez, ¿no, Harry?

A Harry se le helaron las entrañas.

-No…no lo había visto, señor.-

-Es curioso lo miope que se puede volver uno al ser invisible-respondió y Harry se relajo al ver que sonreía- Entonces, tú, como otros cientos, te has dado cuenta de las delicias del espejo de Oesed.

-No sabía que se llamaba así, señor-

-Pero te diste cuenta de lo que hace, ¿no?

-Bueno…me mostró a mi familia y…-

-Y a tu amigo Draco la suya, además de que unieron sus imágenes. Formando un solo deseo.

-¿Cómo lo sabe..?

-No necesito una capa para ser invisible. Y ahora, ¿puedes pensar en que nos muestra el espejo de Oesed?

Harry negó

-Déjame explicarte. El hombre más feliz de la tierra puede verse en el espejo de Oesed tal cual es. ¿Eso te ayuda?

-Nos muestra lo que queremos… lo que sea que queramos-

-Sí y no-dijo con calma-Nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo del corazón. Para ti, que creciste sin tu familia, verlos rodeándote. Draco Malfoy, cuya familia siempre ha vivido en las sombras por su terrible pasado, los ve felices, como si esos errores de hace años no existieran.

-Señor…pero ¿Por qué me mostro a Draco sin que estuviera presente, y viceversa?-

-Porque te muestra el más profundo y desesperado deseo del corazón.-Esto hizo pensar a Harry- El espejo será llevado a una nueva casa mañana, Harry, y te pido que no lo busques. Y si alguna vez te cruzas con él, deberás estar preparado. No es bueno dejarse llevar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir. Ahora, ¿Por qué no te pones esa magnífica capa y te vas a la cama?-

Harry no dijo nada más y se fue, solo queriendo descubrir que era ese sentimiento y deseo que su corazón le dictaba por Draco.


	9. Chapter 9

**Libro 1: "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal"**

 **Cap. 9: La Piedra Filosofal. Quirrell y Snape. Norberto.**

Harry, más que por hacerle caso al director, no tuvo más opción que no volver a ver el espejo. Pues al día siguiente Lucius Malfoy fue a por él y Draco a Hogwarts. Ninguno de los niños pensó en Nicolás Flamel, el espejo de Oesed o en la piedra filosofal y Snape. Para Harry esa había sido la mejor Navidad de su vida. Los Malfoy lo trataron como a un miembro más de la familia. Lucius, que a simple vista atemorizaba, realmente solo era sereno. Narcissa, era tal y como Harry la había imaginado por sus cartas, una mujer tranquila y que no se negaba a dar amor a sus hijos o a Harry. Y Dária, ella era absolutamente igual a Draco, caprichosa y mimada, e igualmente llegaba a ser indeseable en situaciones, la copia exacta de Draco. ¿Cómo no quererla?

Harry tuvo pesadillas que olvidaba al despertar.

El día antes del comienzo de las clases volvieron a Hogwarts, le contaron a Hermione sobre el espejo y sobre Nicolás Flamel. Y la chica excitada dijo que le esperaran allí mientras iba a la torre de Gryffindor.

-¡Nunca pensé en buscar aquí!-dijo al llegar, con un libro enorme –Lo saque de la biblioteca esta mañana para tener un poco de lectura ligera.

-¿Ligera?-Dijo Ron, pero Hermione lo ignoro y comenzó a buscar entre las páginas-

-Lo sabía, ¡lo sabía! Nicolás Flamel-murmuró-es el único descubridor conocido de la Piedra Filosofal. Escuchen:

El antiguo estudio de la alquimia está relacionado con el descubrimiento de la Piedra Filosofal, una sustancia legendaria que tiene poderes asombrosos. La piedra puede transformar cualquier metal en oro puro. También produce el Elixir de la Vida, que hace inmortal al que lo bebe. La única piedra que existe pertenece al señor Nicolás Flamel, el notable alquimista y amante de la opera. El señor Flamel, que cumplió seiscientos sesenta y cinco años el año pasado, vive una vida tranquila con su esposa Perenela (658años) en Devon.

-¿Ven? El perro debe de estar custodiándola. Seguro que Flamel le pidió a Dumbledore que la guardara, porque son amigos y debe saber que alguien la busca-hablo Hermione-

-¡Por eso sacó la piedra de Gringotts!-terminó Draco.

-No es raro que alguien la quiera–dijo Harry, evitando nombrar a Snape. Aunque Draco ya se había resignado-

A la mañana siguiente, en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Harry y Draco discutían el que harían si tuvieran una Piedra Filosofal.

Los días pasaban y los entrenamientos de Quidditch de Harry cada vez eran más intensos. Harry seguía teniendo pesadillas, solo que esta vez si las recordaba, unas trataban sobre ver a sus padres ser atacados con un rayo verde, otras sobre los Malfoy siendo torturados, pero las que más le aterrorizaban, eran aquellas en donde veía a Draco morir. La temporada de Quidditch había comenzado. Con ello su primer partido contra Ravenclaw, esta vez Snape sería el árbitro. Algo muy beneficioso para Slytherin, pero Harry tenía sus razones para querer estar lejos del profesor.

-No deberías jugar-le había dicho Ron-

-Podrías reportarte enfermo-dijo Hermione-

-O, le dices a Flint que ponga jugar a Terence-dijo Draco.

-O simplemente juego y no le doy el gusto a Snape-dijo Harry-

Resignados, Ron y Hermione se fueron a su clase de Transformaciones.

-Eres tan raro-dijo Draco de repente-eres tan poco Slytherin que me asusta. Pero eso me gusta en cierto modo.

-gracias, supongo-

-Éste es el momento en el que dices que amas todo de mí-se quejo Draco. Harry no pudo aguantar y rompió en risas. Últimamente esa era una clase de broma entre ellos-

-Vale, vale. Amo que me digas que soy indigno de Slytherin-

-¡Yo jamás he dicho eso!-

El día del juego, Harry subió a su escoba con la sensación de estar a salvo ya que Dumbledore estaba presente. Lo que él no sabía, era que cierta serpiente y ciertos leones, habían estado practicando el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas.

El partido comenzó y no duró ni cinco minutos para cuando Harry tenía la Snitch entre sus dedos. Las tribunas bullían. Aquello era un record, nadie recordaba que se hubiesen atrapado tan rápido la Snitch.

Mientras los Slytherin bajaban al campo, Harry aterrizó y Dumbledore se le acercó.

-Bien hecho. Muy bueno que no buscaras ese espejo…que te mantuviera ocupado…excelente-dijo bajito y luego se fue-

Harry vio a Snape, y le pareció que sonreía, por una milésima de segundo.

Un rato después, Harry salió del vestuario para dejar su Nimbus2000 en la escobera. Estaba muy contento. Había demostrado que no era solo un nombre celebre. Se detuvo en la cabaña rememorando la última hora. El había hecho que Slytherin se fuera por las nubes con aquel partido, le había demostrado a Snape de lo que era capaz…Y hablando de Snape.

Su figura bajaba por los escalones del castillo. Era evidente que no quería ser visto, iba al bosque prohibido. ¿Qué sucedía? Todos estaban en la cena.

Subiendo sobre su escoba, Harry lo siguió sigilosamente. Volaba en círculos cada vez más bajo. Hasta que escuchó voces.

-…n-no sé p-por qué querías ver-verme a-aquí de entre t-todos los lugares, Severus…-se escuchó la temblorosa voz de Quirrell

-Oh, pensé que mantendríamos esto en secreto –dijo Snape-Después de todo, los estudiantes no pueden saber nada de la Piedra Filosofal. ¿Ya has averiguado como burlar a la bestia de Hagrid?

-P-p-pero Severus, y-yo…

-Tú no quieres que yo sea tu enemigo, Quirrell.

-Y-yo no s-sé qué…

-Tú sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir

Una lechuza dejo escapar un grito y Harry casi se cae.

-…tu pequeña arte del abracadabra. Estoy esperando.

-P-pero y-yo no…

-Muy bien-lo interrumpió Snape-Vamos a tener otra pequeña charla muy pronto, cuando hayas tenido tiempo de pensar y decidir donde están tus lealtades.

Y se fue del claro. Dejando a Quirrell inmóvil.

-¡Potter! ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? Todos te están esperando en la sala común –dijo Draco, quien lo buscaba con Hermione y Ron.

-Ahora eso no importa-dijo Harry sin aliento-vamos a una habitación vacía, ya verán cuando oían esto.

Se aseguró de que Peeves no estuviese dentro antes de cerrar la puerta y contarles lo que había visto y oído.

-Así que teníamos razón, es la Piedra Filosofal y Snape trata de obligar a Quirrell de que lo ayude a conseguirla. Le preguntó si sabía cómo pasar a Fluffy y dijo algo sobre el "abracadabra" de Quirrell…

-¿Eso… quiere decir que ay más cosas custodiando la piedra además de Fluffy?-preguntó Draco

-Seguramente. Quirrell debió haber puesto algunos hechizos Anti-Artes Oscuras que Snape necesita romper.

-¿Quieres decir que la piedra estará segura mientras Quirrell se oponga?-preguntó alarmada Hermione

-En ese caso no durará mucho-dijo Ron.

Quirrell debía ser más valiente de lo que pensaban. Las semanas pasaron y él se fue poniendo más pálido y delgado, pero no parecía ceder. Cada vez que pasaban por el tercer piso, los chicos pegaban la oreja en la puerta para ver si Fluffy estaba gruñendo.

Hermione hizo horarios para repasar y subrayo con diferentes colores sus apuntes. Y obligaba a Ron, Draco y Harry a hacer lo mismo.

-Hermione, faltan siglos para los exámenes.

-Diez semanas-replicó-Esos no son siglos para Nicolás Flamel.

-Pero nosotros no tenemos seiscientos años-recordó Ron.

-Yo no pienso hacer lo que una sangre sucia me diga-bramó Draco a Harry.

Otra vez, ese lado que no le gustaba de él. El ofensivo.

-Nosotros nos vamos. Suerte Ron-y Harry arrastró a Draco consigo. No quería que el rubio la hiciera llorar con sus comentarios.

Los profesores parecían pensar igual que Hermione, pues mandaron tantos deberes que las vacaciones de pascua no resultaron tan divertidas como las de Navidad.

Era difícil relajarse con Hermione al lado. Recitando los doce usos de la sangre de dragón o practicando movimientos de varita.

Quejándose y bostezando, Ron y Harry pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la biblioteca con ella. Y, aunque Draco hizo los peores berrinches, Harry lo llevaba con él. Chantajeándolo, como buen Slytherin.

Una tarde los chicos vieron a Hagrid en la biblioteca. "¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntaron.

-Estaba mirando-dijo con voz evasiva-¿Y ustedes que hacen?¿No estarán buscando a Nicolás Flamel aun?

-Lo encontramos hace siglos-admitió Draco-

-Y también sabemos lo que custodia el perro-dijo Ron-es la Piedra Fi…-

-¡Shh! No pueden andar por allí diciéndolo a gritos ¿Qué les pasa?

-En realidad, solo queremos preguntarte unas cosas-dijo Harry-como que cosas protegen la piedra, además de Fluffy…

-¡Shh! Miren, vengan a verme hoy, no les prometo decirles algo, pero no vayan hablando por allí. Los alumnos no deben saber. Van a pensar que yo se los dije-

-Te vemos más tarde, entonces-dijo Harry y el guardabosque se fue.

-¿Qué escondía detrás de la espalda?-preguntó Hermione.

-Era un libro de dragones-dijo Draco-

Después de discutir las leyes sobre los dragones, fueron a la casa de Hagrid. Todas las ventanas estaban cerradas. En el interior el calor era sofocante. La chimenea ardía.

-Nos preguntábamos si hay algo que custodie la piedra, además de Fluffy.

-Por supuesto que no puedo. Primero; no lo sé. Segundo; ustedes ya saben demasiado. Esa piedra esta aquí por una buena razón. Casi la roban de Gringotts, pero eso ya lo saben.

-Vamos, Hagrid, puedes no querer contarnos pero tú sabes todo lo que sucede por aquí-la barba de Hagrid se agitó y vieron que sonreía-Nos preguntábamos en quien más podría confiar Dumbledore, además de ti.

El pecho de Hagrid se ensanchó.

Después de una larga charla, lo más que pudieron sacarle fue que solo él y Dumbledore sabían cómo pasar a Fluffy.

-¿Podemos abrir una ventana?-preguntó Draco. Y Hagrid vio hacia el fuego.

-No puedo, lo siento.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?-preguntó Ron. En la caldera había un huevo de dragón-Debe haber costado una fortuna.

-L-lo gané… la otra noche estaba en la aldea, tomando unas copas y me puse a jugar a las cartas con un desconocido-

-Pero ¿Qué harás cuando salga del cascaron?-preguntó Hermione-

-Estuve leyendo un poco. No es tan difícil cuidarlo. El que tengo es un Ridegback Noruego. Son muy raros.

Continuaron en eso un rato más, antes de volver. Todos se preocupaban por lo que pasaría con Hagrid si descubrían que tenía un dragón ilegal.

Harry descubrió que Draco podía ser igual de exigente que Hermione, por lo cual siempre entregaba sus trabajos a tiempo, y sin duda lo prefería a él antes que a la castaña, por lo menos disfrutaba estudiando las expresiones del rubio. Hermione les izo un horario de repaso a los tres. Y esta vez Draco le hizo cumplir el suyo a Harry. Se estaban volviendo locos.

Entonces, durante el desayuno, Hedwig le entrego dos cartas a Harry, como siempre la de Narcissa que decía _"Buenos días, querido, espero que estés bien y cumpliendo con tus deberes. Sorpréndenos con tus notas"_ y otra de Hagrid que decía " _Está a punto de salir"_

En el recreo, los cuatro se encontraron y fueron a la cabaña.

-Ya casi está fuera-les había dicho Hagrid al llegar-

El huevo estaba en la mesa. Todos se acercaron y esperaron unos minutos hasta que hubo salido completamente. Era feo, pensaron todo, menos Hagrid.

-Hagrid, ¿Cuántos tardan en crecer los Ridegbacks Noruegos?-preguntó Hermione.

Hagrid iba a contestarle, pero palideció de pronto. Se puso de pie y corrió a la ventana.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Alguien estaba mirando. Era un chico… va corriendo hacia el colegio-

Draco y Harry se acercaron a la ventana. Draco lo reconoció de inmediato. Nott había visto al dragón.

Nott los puso nerviosos toda le semana siguiente. Ellos pasaban su tiempo libre en la cabaña intentando hacer cambiar de opinión a Hagrid. Él había decidido llamarlo Norberto. Estaba fuera de juicio.

-Tienes que dejarlo ir. Nott en cualquier momento le contara a Dumbledore.

-Yo sé que no puedo quedarme con él para siempre, pero no puedo echarlo, no puedo.

Inesperadamente, Draco hablo:

-Charlie, tu hermano, Weasley. El trabaja con dragones, ¿no?

-¡Por supuesto!¿Qué piensas de eso, Hagrid?

Al final acepto. La semana que le siguió fue horrible. La noche del viernes, como a eso de las doce, Hedwig llegó con la repuesta de Charlie.

 _"_ _Querido Ron:_

 _¿Cómo estás? Estaré encantado de quedarme con el_ _Ridegback Noruego, pero no será fácil traerlo aquí. Lo mejor será hacerlo con unos amigos que vienen de visitarme la semana que viene. El problema es que no deben verlos llevando un dragón ilegal. ¿Podrían llevarlo el sábado a medianoche a la torre de Astronomía? Ellos se encontraran allí contigo, envíame la respuesta lo antes posible._

 _Besos,_

 _Charlie."_

Se miraron. Y Draco estalló en risas repitiendo "Besos, Charlie"

-Tenemos la capa de invisibilidad, creo que podrá cubrir a Norberto y a dos de nosotros.

Aceptaron de inmediato, antes de enviarla se la pasaron a Ron y Hermione, en la torre de Gryffindor.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, pero… primero te beso antes de llevar a ese animal-fue lo único que dijo Draco.

A la mañana siguiente, se encontraron con un obstáculo. Al parecer Norberto había mordido a Ron en la mano y ésta se inflamó. Por lo cual el pelirrojo tuvo que ir a la enfermería.

Cuando los tres jóvenes lo fueron a visitar, alarmado Ron les dijo:

-Nott vino y le dijo a Madame Pomfrey que me pediría un libro. Estuvo riéndose de mí. Pero eso no es lo peor. El libro que se llevo es el que tenía la carta de Charlie.

-No podemos hacer nada. Ya es muy tarde-dijo Draco-tendrán que arriesgarse.

-¡Yo no podre llevarlo! Tienes que ir tú, Malfoy. Tienes así será más rápido-dijo Ron-

No le dio tiempo de responder ya que madame Pomfrey los saco. Fueron a casa de Hagrid y le contaron.

-¡Claro!¡Yo te digo que no llevare a esa cosa y tú me obligas a llevarla!-se quejaba Draco.

-Yo no te obligo a nada… aunque dijiste que antes de eso me besarías. A ver, ¿Dónde está mi beso?-dijo en modo juguetón. El rubio enrojeció.

-¡Ya desearías, Potter!-decepcionado, Harry fingió su mejor risa.

Tendrían que haber sentido pena cuando Hagrid se despidió del dragón.

Como se las arreglaron para llevar la jaula hasta la torre del castillo fue algo que nunca supieron. Cuando casi llegaban a la escalera de mármol de la torre, una luz se encendió. Dejando ver a McGonagall y Nott.

-¡Castigo y cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin! Vagando en medio de la noche…¿Cómo te atreves?- gritaba-

-Usted no lo entiende, profesora. Harry Potter vendrá, y con un dragón.

-¡Que absurda tonterías!¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas mentiras? Vamos, hablare con el profesor Snape de ti, ¡vamos Nott!

Después de eso, subir las escaleras fue pan comido. Una vez arriba se quitaron la capa.

-¡Estúpido Nott! Perdimos cincuenta puntos-se quejo Draco.

-Piensa en los que no hubiesen quitado si nos hubiesen visto. Además, ¡lo castigaron!

Diez minutos después, Norberto se había ido. A Nott lo habían castigado. Nada podría arruinar su felicidad, o eso pensaron.

Al pie de la escalera los esperaba Filch. Y habían dejado la capa arriba.


	10. Chapter 10

**Libro. 1: "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal"**

 **Cap. 10: Castigo. Unicornios. Centauros.**

Filch los llevó al despacho de Snape. Que estaba furioso. Minutos después, apareció McGonagall, con Hermione.

-¡Harry! Escuche que Nott iba a acusarte de tener un dragón. Te iba a advertir-dijo Hermione.

-Nunca habría creído esto de ustedes. Cuatro alumnos fuera de la cama a la una de la mañana…¡Y en la torre de astronomía! Quiero una explicación-dijo la profesora.

-Creo… que tengo una idea…de lo que pasa, profesora-hablo Snape. Con su monótona voz-El señor Potter se inventó esa historia del dragón para hacer que el señor Nott, que lo ha estado molestando, se metiera en problemas.

-Puede que las cosas resultasen así. Pero, eso no quita que estén fuera de sus camas a altas horas. Por lo cual, se le será descontado cincuenta puntos. A cada uno.

-¿Qué? Profesora, eso nos dejara de cuartos en la copa de las casas-dijo Hermione-

-Es una verdadera lástima. La próxima vez lo pensaran dos veces.

-Vuelvan todos a cuartos. Ya veremos en qué consistirá su castigo-dijo Snape.

Esa noche, ninguno pudo dormir. Esa noche se le había sido descontado ciento cincuenta puntos a Slytherin. Aun estarían en el primer lugar, pero con más posibilidades de perder la copa.

Sorprendentemente, los Slytherin no los trataron diferente. Solo le decían cosas como: "Preocúpate por la Snitch y eso bastara" o "Realicen bien las pociones" Harry había descubierto que esa era la forma en la que las serpientes se daban ánimos.

Una mañana, Draco, Hermione, Harry y Nott, recibieron una carta, una idéntica.

 _"_ _Su castigo tendrá lugar a las once de la noche. El señor Filch los esperara en el vestíbulo de la entrada._

 _Prof. M. McGonagall"_

A las once de aquella noche, subieron al vestíbulo. Allí ya estaba Hermione junto con Filch.

-Síganme. Seguro lo pensaran dos veces antes de romper otra regla. ¿Verdad?

Cruzaron el oscuro parque escuchando a Filch hablar sobre cadenas y torturas antiguas. Terminaron llegando a la cabaña de Hagrid.

-¿Eres tú, Filch? Date prisa, quiero comenzar de una vez.

-Piensan que van a divertirse con ese papanatas, ¿no? Es al bosque a donde van, y me habré equivocado si vuelven enteros.

Draco se detuvo de pronto.

-¿El bosque?-la máscara de los Slytherin se derrumbó-hay toda clases de cosas allí… hasta hombres lobos.

-Es su problema, ¿no?

Harry se acercó a él rubio y le tendió la mano. El chico la tomó.

-Está bien. Estas conmigo.

-Vaya, llevo esperando una hora. ¿Todo bien, Harry, Draco, Hermione?

Luego de que Filch dijera unas cuantas palabras despreciables y se fuera, Nott se giro hacia Hagrid

-No iré a ese bosque-dijo y todos notaron el miedo en su voz

-Lo harás. Si quieres quedarte en Hogwarts. Escúchenme bien, lo que vamos a hacer es peligroso. Tengan cuidado.

Los condujo al borde del bosque.

-¿Ven eso de allí? Lo que brilla. Es sangre de unicornio. Alguien esta dañándolos, en este momento debemos encontrar a este pobre herido.

-¿Y qué pasa si el que los hirió nos encuentra primero?-dijo Draco, aferrándose más a Harry.

-Ningún ser en este bosque los dañaría si están conmigo o con Fang. Ahora, no separaremos en dos grupos y seguiremos las huellas de sangre en distintas direcciones. Hermione y Harry vendrán conmigo y Draco, Nott y Fang serán el otro grupo.

-No-se apresuro en decir Harry-Yo iré con Draco y Fang.

-¿Seguro?

-Jamás estuve más seguro.

-Bien, entonces, andando. Si están en problemas, lancen chispas rojas con su varita.

Ambos grupos se separaron. Draco en ningún momento llego a soltar la mano de Harry, éste sentía la gran necesidad de proteger al rubio.

-¿Crees…crees que sea un hombre lobo el que está matando a los unicornios?-preguntó Draco.

-No lo sé. Solo ruego a Dios que no nos encontremos con lo que sea que los está matando-dijo Harry.

-¿Dios?-

-Sí, es una expresión muggle. ¿Pasa algo?

-Lo sé. Solo, no lo digas, es raro, aquí todos decimos "Merlín, Circe, Morgana…"

-Que bien-susurró Harry

-¿Qué?

-Has dejado de temblar-respondió con una sonrisa. Draco enrojeció y se soltó de Potter, arrepintiéndose de separarse.

-No es que tenga miedo, ni nada por el estilo, Potter. Solo tengo frío-se cruzó de brazos.

-Vamos, Draco. Seguro que es eso, sí, debe ser.

-No utilices sarcasmo conmigo. Es molesto

-Pero si es divertido cuando tú lo haces, ¿no?

-Jamás lo he utilizado contigo.

Caminaron en silencio alrededor de media hora. Las marcas de sangre platinada se volvían más espesas a medida que avanzaban. Llegaron a un claro, más allá de un roble.

-Mi padre se enterará de esto. De cómo nos tratan como sirvientes-dijo Draco, pero Harry lo interrumpió

–Mira…-murmuró Harry, sosteniendo a Draco del brazo para que no avanzara.

Algo de un blanco brillante relucía en la tierra. Se acercaron más. Sí. Era el unicornio y estaba muerto. Era tan hermoso y tan triste.

Harry dio un paso al unicornio para cuando un arbusto, a lo lejos, se agitó…Entonces, de entre las sombras, una figura encapuchada se acercó gateando como una bestia al acecho. Harry, Draco y Fan permanecieron inmóviles.

La figura encapuchada llegó hasta el unicornio, bajó la cabeza sobre la herida del animal y comenzó a beber su sangre.

El grito de Draco fue ensordecedor. Y sin pensarlo dos veces se apego al cuerpo de Harry, ocultando su cara en el pecho de éste. Por su parte, Harry lo abrazó, sin despegar la mirada de la bestia.

La figura levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a Harry. La sangre del unicornio chorreaba por su pecho. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia él. Harry estaba paralizado del miedo.

Entonces, un dolor le perforó la cabeza, uno que nunca había sentido, como si la cicatriz estuviera incendiándose. Casi sin poder ver, retrocedió. Cayendo de espaldas y con Draco sobre él. Algo saltó limpiamente y atacó a la figura. El dolor pasó al cabo de unos minutos y podía oír la preocupada voz de Draco llamándolo.

Al abrir los ojos, la figura había desaparecido y un centauro estaba ante ellos.

-¿Están bien?-preguntó el centauro.

-Emm…Sí, ¿Draco?-

-Bien.

-Gracias ¿Qué era eso?-preguntó Harry al centauro.

El centauro no contestó, solo observo a los niños, deteniendo su azul mirada en la cicatriz que Harry llevaba en la frente.

-Tú eres el chico Potter. Debes volver con Hagrid. El bosque no es seguro en esta época, en especial para ti. ¿Pueden cabalgar? Así sería más rápido…mi nombre es Firenze-bajó sus patas delanteras para que los niños subieran en su lomo.

Del otro lado del claro se escucharon más galopes. Y dos centauros más aparecieron.

-¡Firenze!-rugió uno-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Tienes humanos en tu lomo!¿No te da vergüenza?¿Es que eres acaso una mula ordinaria?

-¿No te das cuenta, Bane? Uno de ellos es el chico Potter. Mientras más rápido se vaya, mejor.

-¿Qué le has estado diciendo?-gruñó Bane-Recuerda, juramos no oponernos a los cielos. ¿No has leído en el movimiento de los planetas lo que sucederá?

El centauro restante dio una patada al suelo con nerviosismo.

-Estoy seguro que Firenze pensó que estaba obrando lo mejor posible-dijo, con voz sombría

Luego de un intercambio de palabras por parte de los tres centauros, Firenze retomó su marcha para sacar a Harry del bosque. Draco era incapaz de decir una palabra, solo se dejaba apretar por los brazos de Harry que parecían no querer soltarlo.

-Harry Potter, ¿sabes para que se utilice la sangre de unicornio?

-No-

-¿Y tú?-le preguntó Firenze a Draco.

-La sangre de unicornio te mantiene con vida aun si estas al borde de la muerte.

-Exactamente, sin embargo, es un crimen atroz el beber su sangre. Y por ello se paga un precio alto. Desde el momento en que la sangre toque sus labios, conseguirá media vida.

Harry se aferró más a Draco.

-Pero ¿Quién estaría tan desesperado?-se preguntó en voz alta-Si te van a maldecir es mejor la muerte, ¿no?

-Es así-dijo Firenze-a menos que lo único que necesites sea mantenerte vivo el tiempo necesario para tomar algo más, algo que te devuelva toda tu fuerza y poder, algo que haga que nunca mueras. ¿Saben acaso que es lo que está escondido en el colegio en este preciso momento?

-¡La Piedra Filosofal!¡Por supuesto…El Elixir de la Vida! Pero…¿Quién?

-¡Por Merlín, Harry! -exclamó Draco, notablemente asustado-Es algo muy obvio

Fue como si un puño de hierro cayera sobre la cabeza de Harry.

-¿Quieres decir-dijo con voz ronca-que era Vol…?

-¡Harry!¡Draco! ¿Están bien?

Hermione corría hacia ellos, con Hagrid resoplando detrás.

-Estamos bien-dijo Harry-

-El unicornio está muerto. En el claro de atrás-dijo Draco.

-Aquí es donde los dejo. Ya están a salvo-dijo Firenze y los chicos se bajaron de su lomo-Buena suerte, Harry Potter. Los planetas ya se han leído antes equivocadamente, hasta por centauros. Espero que esta sea una de esas veces-dijo antes de desaparecer en las penumbras del bosque.

Harry le dijo a Hermione para encontrarse antes del desayuno a la mañana siguiente, con Ron, y así contarles lo que había sucedido.

Nott se había dirigido a su habitación apenas tocaron la sala común, en cambio, Draco y Harry se quedaron sentados frente al fuego, en un mismo sillón, con sus cuerpos lo más cerca que podían. Ambos por temor, necesidad y la inconsciencia. Ninguno se dio cuenta de su cercanía.

-Snape… no quiere la piedra para sí-dijo Draco.

-No…Voldemort ha vuelto. Y Snape planea conseguir la piedra para él. Y entonces Voldemort podrá venir y acabar conmigo.

-No…no digas eso, imbécil. ¿Qué haría yo si te mueres? Puedo ser el príncipe de Slytherin. Pero necesito a mi sirviente.

-Sí, yo también te extrañaría si mueres, mi amado príncipe-bromeó

-Entonces, prométeme que no morirás, pase lo que pase.

-Te lo prometo. Promételo tú.

-Un Malfoy jamás rompe sus promesas.

Y allí, en la muda conversación, en el intercambio de palabras a través de sus miradas, se transmitieron la paz y seguridad que ambos necesitaban del otro.

Al día siguiente, los cuatro jóvenes se reunieron en un aula vacía, cerca del Gran Comedor, y les contaron todo.

-Harry, todos dicen que Dumbledore es al único que Quién-tú-sabes siempre a temido. Con él aquí, Quién-tú-sabes no te tocará. De todos modos, ¿Quién puede decir que los centauros tienen razón? A mí me parecen adivinos, y la profesora McGonagall dice que es una rama de la magia muy inexacta-dijo Hermione.

-La sangre su…-iba a decir Draco, pero fue detenido por la mirada de advertencia de Harry- Granger tiene razón. No deberíamos preocuparnos. Vamos a clases.

Los días pasaban, ellos estaban seguros de que Fluffy estaba bien. Harry nunca sabría cómo se las arreglo para hacer sus exámenes, cuando una parte de él esperaba que Voldemort entrara por la puerta en cualquier momento.

Tenían exámenes prácticos y escritos. El calor era insoportable, más que todo en las aulas. Harry intentó ignorar las punzadas de su frente, dolor que tenía desde que fueron al bosque. Sus pesadillas se intensificaron.

Ron y Hermione no parecían tan preocupados como Harry por la Piedra, Draco lo estaba, pero más por Potter que por la Piedra misma, los Slytherin eran observadores, y él se dio cuenta de la actitud de Harry y en la forma en la que ocasionalmente temblaba y fruncía el seño.

-No te obligaré a que me digas que te pasa. Pero sé que tiene que ver con _eso_ -le había dicho el rubio.

El último examen que tuvieron, fue Historia de la Magia. Para cuando terminaron, una hora después, Harry no pudo dejar de alegrarse.

Los dos Slytherin se fueron al lago y se dejaron caer contra un árbol. Viendo a los gemelos Weasley pinchar un tentáculo del calamar gigante que tomaba el sol.

-Una semana. Si mis exámenes no son perfectos padre me reprochará-dijo Draco, haciendo una mueca. Harry rió-Potter, madre se enfadará contigo si tus calificaciones no son, por lo menos, medianamente aceptables.

-Ya Draco, tus padres solo quieren que te esfuerces y todo eso. _Cissa_ ya me advirtió sobre mis calificaciones y el riesgo de si quedo entre los peores.

Draco rió. No la risa falsa y arrogante que le mostraba al resto. Sino esa calmada y relajada que solo se permitía cuando estaba con él, Blaise, Pansy o sus padres y hermana. Definitivamente, eso le encantaba. Era música para sus oídos.

Sin embargo, el momento fue arruinado por el incesante dolor de su cicatriz.

-Mi cicatriz sigue doliendo. A sucedido antes, pero no tan seguido como ahora.

-¿Por qué no vas a que Madame Pomfrey?-se escuchó la voz de Hermione.

-No estoy enfermo. Creo que es un aviso… significa que se acerca el peligro.

-Harry, relájate, Hermione tiene razón, la Piedra estará segura mientras Dumbledore esté aquí. Además, solo Hagrid y Dumbledore saben cómo pasar a Fluffy-dijo Ron

Harry tenía una sensación inquietante. Vio una lechuza que volaba hacia el colegio con una nota en el pico. Hagrid era el único que le había enviado cartas, a parte de la señora Malfoy. Él nunca traicionaría a Dumbledore. No le diría a nadie cómo pasar ante Fluffy…nunca…Pero…

Súbitamente, se puso de pie de un salto.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Ron

-No piensas dejarme con…ellos, ¿o sí?-dijo Draco.

-Ya sabemos que no somos de tu agrado, Malfoy, pero por lo menos aparéntalo-dijo Hermione, Draco la ignoro

-Ya…tenemos que ir a ver a Hagrid, ahora-dijo Harry.

-¿Por qué?-suspiro Hermione, siguiéndolo.

-¿No les parece raro que lo que más deseara Hagrid fuera un dragón y que de repente apareciera un desconocido con un huevo en el bolsillo?¿Cuánta gente anda por allí con huevos de dragón, que están prohibidos por las leyes mágicas? Qué suerte tuvo de encontrar a Hagrid, ¿verdad?¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?

-¿En qué estás pensando?-preguntó Ron, pero Harry echó a correr hacia la cabaña.

Al llegar, Hagrid estaba sentado en un sillón, fuera de la casa, desgranando guisantes.

-Hagrid, tengo que preguntarte algo…Cuándo ganaste a Norberto, ¿te acuerdas como era el desconocido?

-No lo sé. No se quitó la capa-dijo restándole importancia.

Los cuatro lo miraron asombrados.

-No es tan inusual, hay mucha gente rara en la Cabeza de Puerco. Podría ser traficante de dragones, ¿no? No llegue a verle la cara porque no se quitó la capucha.

Harry se dejó caer cerca del recipiente de guisantes.

-¿De qué hablaste con él, Hagrid?¿Mencionaste Hogwarts?

-Puede ser…me preguntó que hacía y le dije que era guardabosque aquí…me preguntó qué tipos de animales ocupaba…se lo explique…le dije que siempre había querido un dragón… luego me invitó a muchas copas y me dijo que tenía un dragón y podíamos jugarlo a las cartas…pero que tenía que estar seguro de poder con él… así que le dije que, después de Fluffy, un dragón era algo fácil.

-¿Y él… pareció interesado en Fluffy?-preguntó Harry, tratando de conversar con calma-

-Bueno…sí… es normal…¿Cuántos perros de tres cabezas has visto? Entonces le dije que Fluffy era buenísimo si sabias como calmarlo: tocando música se dormía enseguida…

De pronto Hagrid pareció horrorizado.

Y, sin prestar atención a lo que el guardabosque decía, los cuatros jóvenes se encaminaron al castillo.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Quiero disculparme por la tardanza. Estaba de vacaciones en un pueblo casi que desierto :v**_

 _ **No los entretengo más, disfruten el capítulo *~***_

 **Libro 1: "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal"**

 **Cap. 11: Protecciones. Beso. Revelación.**

Ninguno dijo nada hasta llegar al vestíbulo de la entrada.

-Tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore-dijo Harry-Hagrid le dijo al desconocido como pasar a Fluffy, y solo podía ser Snape o Voldemort, debajo de la capa…-

-¿Y si no nos creen?-preguntó Draco-

-Firenze nos respaldara, si Bane no lo detiene…¿Dónde está el despacho de Dumbledore-

-Yo sé dónde queda-dijo Draco-

-¿Qué están haciendo los tres aquí dentro?-interrumpió la voz de la profesora McGonagall, que llevaba muchos libros.

-Queremos ver al profesor Dumbledore-dijo Hermione con valentía, según les pareció a los chicos.

-¿Por qué?-

-Es… algo secreto-dijo Harry, pero deseo no haberlo hecho, McGonagall se enfadó.

-El profesor Dumbledore se fue hace diez minutos-dijo con frialdad-Recibió una lechuza urgente del Ministro de Magia y salió volando para Londres de inmediato.

-¿Se fue?-pregunto Harry, desesperado-¿Ahora?

-Él es un gran mago, Potter, y tiene muchos compromisos…

-Pero esto es importante.

-¿Algo que tú tienes que decir es más importante que el Ministro de Magia, Potter?

-Profesora… se trata sobre la Piedra Filosofal…

Fue evidente que la bruja no esperaba aquello. Los libros que llevaba terminaron en el suelo, olvidados.

-¿Cómo es que sabes…?

-Alguien va a tratar de robar la piedra. Tenemos que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.

La profesora ignoro todo aquello e insistió en que la Piedra estaba segura, recogió sus libros y se fue.

-Será ésta noche-dijo Harry cuando la profesora se fue-Snape ya descubrió todo lo que necesitaba saber y consiguió quitar del medio a Dumbledore.

-El Ministro se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando Dumbledore aparezca por allá-dijo Draco-

-Pero ¿qué podemos…?

Hermione tosió. Los otros se volvieron. Snape estaba allí.

-Buenas tardes-dijo el profesor-No deberían estar dentro en un día así-tenía una rara sonrisa torcida.

-Nosotros….-comenzó Harry, sin saber que decir-

-Buenas tardes, profesor. Íbamos a nuestras salas comunes por algunos juegos.

-Por supuesto, joven Malfoy. Pero, deben ser más cuidadosos, si los ven andando por aquí, pueden pensar que hacen algo malo. Y no me gustaría tener que restar puntos a Slytherin. A ninguno nos gustaría eso, ¿no?

-Absolutamente, señor-dijo Harry. Y dieron media vuelta para irse.

-Ten cuidado, Potter, otra noche de vagabundeos y yo personalmente me encargare de tu expulsión. Que pasen un buen día.

Se fue, en dirección a la sala de profesores.

-Bueno, esto es lo que haremos-dijo Harry en susurros-Uno de nosotros tiene que vigilar a Snape.

-Que lo haga Malfoy, Snape tiene aprecio por él-dijo Ron

-¡NO!-dijo Harry-

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Hermione.

-Snape es nuestro jefe de casa, sabe cuando mentimos y tramamos algo-dijo Draco-Ninguna serpiente se salva.

-Pero… ¡le acabas de mentir!-dijo Hermione.

-Y seré reprendido, apenas él pueda.

\- Dorian Awleen, un chico de cuarto, le mintió. Snape dio el permiso a toda la casa para hechizarlo, si deseábamos-dijo Harry.

-¡Qué horror!¿¡Eso está permitido!?-bramó Hermione. Nadie respondió-

-Bueno, Granger, tú iras y espiaras a Snape. Nosotros iremos a vigilar el pasillo del tercer piso.

Pero ninguna de esas partes resultó buena idea. Cuando los chicos llegaron a la puerta donde se encontraba Fluffy, la profesora McGonagall los encontró. Y Hermione no pudo completar su "misión"

-Bueno, no queda otro remedio, ¿verdad?-dijo Harry.

Los leones lo miraron asombrados y Draco frunció el seño.

-Iré esta noche y tratare de llegar antes y conseguir la Piedra.-

-¡Estás loco!-dijo Ron-

-¡No puedes!-dijo Hermione-¿Después de todo lo que te han dicho Snape y McGonagall? ¡Te van a expulsar!

-¿Y qué?-gritó Harry-¿No comprenden?¡Si Snape consigue la piedra, Voldemort volverá!

-Harry tiene razón-habló Draco-Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos simplemente esperar. Sin embargo, Potter, no iras solo.

-¿¡Que!?-pregunto, confuso-¡NO! Tú no vendrás. Es peligroso.

-Harry, porque es peligroso es que necesitamos a más personas-dijo Hermione-

-Pero…-

-Nada, Potter, iré-dijo serio-Además, no tengo permitido dejar a una serpiente sola, menos con leones-sonrió sarcásticamente.

Después de una breve charla de sobre que harían, los leones y serpientes se separaron.

Tras la cena, los chicos se dirigieron a su respectiva sala común. Esperaron hasta que éstas quedaran solas, Harry buscó su capa y los cubrió a Draco y él. Subieron a la torre de Gryffindor, donde los esperaban Ron y Hermione.

Ellos también se cubrieron con la capa.

Caminaron de prisa hasta las escaleras, donde divisaron a la Señora Norris. Luego de disminuir el paso y pasar con cuidado a su lado siguieron su recorrido.

No se encontraron con nadie más, hasta que llegaron a la escalera del tercer piso. Peeves estaba a mitad del camino, aflojando la alfombra para que la gente tropezara.

-¿Quién anda allí?-dijo súbitamente-Se que están aquí, aunque no pueda verlos ¿Aparecidos, fantasmas o estudiantillos detestables? Llamaré a Filch, debo hacerlo, si algo anda por allí y es invisible.

Harry tuvo una idea.

-Peeves –dijo en un ronco susurro-el Barón Sanguinario tiene sus propias razones para ser invisible.

Peeves casi se cayó del aire de la impresión.

-Lo siento mucho, sanguinaria señoría-dijo en tono meloso-Fue mi culpa, ha sido una equivocación… no lo vi… por supuesto que no, usted es invisible, perdone al viejo Peeves por su broma, señor.

-Tengo asuntos aquí, Peeves-gruñó Harry-Mantente lejos de este lugar ésta noche.

Peeves dijo unas cuantas cosas antes de desaparecer.

Segundos más tardes estaban allí, en el pasillo del tercer piso. La puerta ya estaba entreabierta.

-Ya lo hizo-susurró Draco.

Ver la puerta abierta les hizo tomar conciencia de lo que tendrían que enfrentar.

-Si quieren regresar, no los detendré-dijo Harry.

-No seas un imbécil, Potter-dijo Draco.

-Eso es estúpido-dijo Ron.

-Vamos contigo-terminó Hermione.

Harry empujó la puerta. Ésta crujió. Frente a ellos, el perro gruñía y sus tres cabezas olfateaba en su dirección. A sus patas se encontraba un arpa.

-Snape debió de haberla dejado allí-dijo Ron.

-Se debió despertar apenas dejo de sonar-dijo Draco.

-Bueno, empecemos…-susurró Harry.

Sacó de su túnica la flauta que Hagrid le regalo y se la llevó a los labios. No era exactamente una melodía, pero desde la primera nota los ojos del perro se cerraron.

Se quitaron la capa y aproximaron a la trampilla. La abrieron.

-¿Quieres ir primero, Hermione?-preguntó Ron-

-¡No, no quiero!

-Muy bien-Ron se acercó y vio hacia abajo-No hay forma de bajar, hay que dejarse caer.

Harry, aún tocando, hizo un gesto de que sería el primero. Le tendió la flauta a Hermione y ella siguió tocando. Se descolgó por la abertura y quedó suspendido de los dedos. Miró a Ron y dijo:

-Si algo me sucede, no sigan. Vallan a la lechucería y envíen a Hedwig a Dumbledore. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡No!-dijo Draco-Lo prometiste, Potter. Más te vale seguir con vida.

Sin más, Harry se soltó. Caía, caía, caía y… ¡PAF! Aterrizó en algo mullido, con un ruido suave y extraño. Examinó el lugar, parecía que estaba sentado sobre una especie de planta.

-¡Todo bien!-gritó-¡Pueden saltar!

Ron lo siguió de inmediato, aterrizando junto a Harry. Luego Draco.

-¿Qué es esta cosa?-susurró Ron.

-No lo sé, una especie de planta. Supongo que para detener la caída. ¡Vamos Hermione!

La música se detuvo y se escuchó un ladrido. Pero Hermione ya había saltado.

-Debemos estar a kilómetros debajo del colegio-dijo la niña-

-Me alegro de que ésta planta esté aquí-dijo Ron

-¿Te alegra?-gritó Hermione-¡Mírense!

La planta tenía envuelto a los chicos. Hermione se libero y chocó con una pared. Harry y Ron luchaban por liberarse, pero la planta los envolvía con más rapidez.

-¡Dejen de moverse, imbéciles!-gritó Draco-¡Es lazo del diablo!¡Granger!¡Enciende fuego!

-Sí…por supuesto…¡Pero no tengo madera!-gimió la chica-

-¿¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCA!?-preguntó Ron-¿¡ERES UNA BRUJA O NO!?

Hermione agitó su varita, murmuró algo y envió a la planta llamas azules. En segundos, los muchachos se vieron liberados.

-¡Estúpida Sangre Sucia!¿¡Qué es eso de "no tengo madera"!?¡CASI MORIMOS!-gritó Draco.

La niña se encogió en su lugar.

-¡Draco basta!-dijo Harry-Fue la presión del momento

Sin más que decir, siguieron avanzando. Llegaron a una habitación donde había una banda de llaves con alas y una puerta al fondo, además de escobas. Lograron capturar la llave correspondiente y abrieron la puerta.

El cuarto siguiente tenía un tablero de ajedrez gigante. Frente a ellos estaban las piezas negras y atrás, las blancas, esas no tenían rostro. Más allá de las piezas blancas estaba la puerta.

-¿Y ahorra que hacemos?-susurró Harry-

-Está claro, ¿no?-dijo Ron-Tenemos que jugar para cruzar la habitación.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Hermione con nerviosismo.

-Tenemos que ser piezas-dijo Draco en un susurró-

Ron lo observo y luego se acercó a un caballo negro y lo tocó. De inmediato, la piedra cobró vida. El caballo dio una patada al suelo y el caballero se levantó la visera del casco, para mirar a Ron.

-¿tenemos que… unirnos a ustedes para poder cruzar?

-El caballo negro asintió con la cabeza. Ron se volvió a los otros.

-Esto hay que pensarlo-dijo-Supongo que tenemos que ocupar el lugar de cuatro piezas negras.

-Tres-corrigió Harry, todos lo miraron-Si perdemos, vamos a necesitar que alguien se devuelva para avisar a Dumbledore-miro directamente a los ojos de Draco, que asintió sin protestas.

-Bueno… Harry, ocupa el lugar de ese alfil y tú, Hermione, ponte en lugar de esa torre, al lado de Harry. Yo seré un caballo.

Aparentemente, las piezas escucharon, ya que un caballo, un alfil y una torre dieron la espalda a las piezas blancas y salieron del tablero. Dejando los espacios que Ron, Harry y Hermione ocuparon.

-Las piezas blancas siempre juegan primero en el ajedrez-dijo Ron. Y, exclusivamente, un peón blanco se movió hacía delante.

Y así empezó el juego. Ron dirigía las piezas negras y estas obedecían sin chistar. Draco solo podía observar cada movimiento que le hacía realizar a Harry. Estaba nervioso. Quería que eso acabara.

Cada vez que una pieza negra caía, las blancas no mostraban compasión. Las golpeaban y destrozaban, para luego sacarlas del tablero.

Dos veces, Ron se dio cuenta justo a tiempo para salvar a Hermione y Harry del peligro. Él mismo jugó por todo el tablero.

Llegaron a un punto donde Ron tuvo que sacrificarse para que Harry pudiese hacer jaque mate al Rey blanco.

Ron había quedado inconsciente por el golpe que le proporciono la reina blanca. Harry se movió y terminó el juego.

-¡Hermione, quédate con Ron!-gritó Harry-¡Draco, vamos!

La chica se acercó al Weasley mientras observaba como la puerta del fondo se cerraba, dejando atrapados a las dos serpientes.

-Tuvimos a Sprout en el Lazo del Diablo, Flitwick debe haber hechizado las llaves, y McGonagall las piezas de ajedrez. Esto nos deja a Quirrell y a Snape-dijo Draco

Habían llegado a otra puerta. Detrás de ésta estaba un trol mucho más grande que el que habían derribado, estaba inconsciente. El olor era nauseabundo allí.

-Me alegro que no tengamos que pelear con éste-susurró Harry, mientras pasaban con cuidado sobre una de las enormes piernas del trol-Vamos, no puedo respirar.

En la siguiente habitación no había nada terrorífico. Sólo una mesa con siete botellas de diferentes tamaños puestas en fila.

-Snape-dijo Harry-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Pasaron el umbral y de inmediato un fuego se encendió detrás de ellos. No era un fuego común, era purpura. Al mismo tiempo, llamas negras se encendieron adelante, estaban atrapados.

-Mira-Draco tomo un papel que estaba cerca de las botellas.

Lo leyó en voz alta:

 _El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás, dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres, una entre nosotras siete te dejará adelante, otra llevará al que no la beba para atrás, dos contienen solo vino de ortiga, tres son mortales, esperando escondidas en la fila._

 _Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre, para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves:_

 _Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre encontrarás al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga; Segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres moverte hacía adelante, ninguna es tu amiga; Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes: Ni el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior; Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas una vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes._

Draco sonrió burlonamente.

-Muy inteligente, no esperaba menos de ti, Severus-dijo y tomó la más pequeña-Ésta nos llevará a través del fuego.

Harry miró la diminuta botella.

-Sólo uno podrá pasar, no hay más que un trago-dijo-

Se miraron.

-Estás loco si crees que pasarás sólo-dijo Draco, y sin darle tiempo a Harry de decir nada, se tomó el contenido de la botella-

-¡DRACO!-el rubio rodo los ojos y se acercó a él, tomando su cara entre sus manos-¿Q-que ha-haces?-

Draco le ignoro y unió sus labios. Aprovechó que Harry, sorprendido, tenía los labios abiertos y pasó un poco del líquido a través de ellos.

No despegó sus labios de los del moreno sino hasta que necesitó aire. Y, sonrojado, se volteo y tomó su mano. Arrastrándolo hacía las llamas negras.

Durante un momento no vieron más que llamas negras. Luego se encontraron al otro lado, en la última habitación.

Ya había alguien allí. Pero no era Snape. Y tampoco Voldemort.


	12. Chapter 12

**Libro 1. "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal"**

 **Cap. 12: Dos en Uno. Dumbledore.**

Era Quirrell.

-¡Usted!-Exclamó Harry-

Quirrell sonrió. Su rostro no tenía ni sombra del tic.

-Yo-dijo, calmado-me preguntaba si me iba a encontrar contigo aquí, Potter.

-Si usted está aquí-dijo Draco-significa que Snape…¡Es inocente!-Harry lo miró confundido.

-¿Severus?-rió Quirrell. Una risa fría y aguda-Sí, Severus parecía ser el indicado, ¿no? Fue muy útil tenerlo siempre rondando como un murciélago enorme. Al lado de él ¿quién iba a sospechar del po-pobre tar-tartamudo p-profesor Quirrell?

Harry no lo creyó. Eso no podía ser verdad.

-¡Pero Snape trató de matarme!-

-No, no, no. Fui yo. Tu amiga accidentalmente me atropelló cuando fue a prenderle fuego a Snape, en ese partido de Quidditch. Unos segundos más y habrías caído, si Snape no hubiese murmurado el contra-hechizo, tratando de salvarte.

-¿Salvarme?-

-Por supuesto-dijo fríamente Quirrell-¿Por qué crees que quiso ser árbitro en el siguiente partido? Se quería asegurar de que no lo volviera a hacer. Gracioso. Con Dumbledore mirando no podía hacer nada.

Quirrell chasqueó los dedos. Unas sogas cayeron del aire y se enroscaron en el cuerpo de ambos chicos.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces, imbécil!?-gritó Draco-¡Suéltame! Cuando mi padre se entere de esto…-

-Eres un mocoso impertinente-dijo Quirrell, y con un movimiento de su mano le lanzó un _Silencio_ -Eres demasiado molesto para vivir, Potter. Siempre interrumpiendo los planes de los demás, como en Halloween.

-¡Deja ir a Draco! Usted dejo que el trol entrara. Casi mató a Hermione. Draco me hizo pagar toda la semana por haberme arriesgado.

-Sí, sí. Tengo un don con esos monstruos…en fin…ahora espera tranquila, Potter. Necesito examinar éste espejo.

De pronto, Draco y Harry vieron lo que estaba detrás de Quirrell. El espejo de Oesed.

-Este espejo es la clave para encontrar la piedra-murmuró-

Lo único que Harry pensó fue en tratar que Quirrell siguiera hablando y se olvidara del espejo.

-Lo vi a usted y Snape en el bosque…-

Quirrell respondió sin darle importancia. Luego salió detrás del espejo y se miró en él con enfado.

-Veo la piedra…se la presento a mi maestro…pero ¿dónde está?-

Harry luchó con la soga, pero no se aflojaron. Vio a Draco. ¡El rubio estaba desatado y con varita en mano! Antes de que Quirrell se diera cuenta, Draco gritó:

-¡ _STUPEFY!-_ el hechizo dio de lleno en la nuca del profesor, que cayó hacia delante, noqueado. Rápidamente Draco se acercó a Harry-Finite-murmuró, liberando a Harry-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…¿Com…-

-Vaya, vaya… la escoria de los Malfoy es muy inteligente. ¡Bravo!-escucharon decir a Quirrell.

Los menores dirigieron su mirada al mayor. Su turbante se había caído y la cabeza de Quirrell se veía deforme.

-Utiliza al muchacho-dijo una cuarta voz que asustó a los niños-Usa al muchacho-repitió-

-Potter. Ven aquí. Mira el espejo y dime que ves-Harry se aproximo.

-Tengo que mentir-pensó desesperado. Quirrell se posó tras de él. Se vio reflejado, asustado, pero su reflejo le sonrió. Sacó de su bolsillo una piedra color sangre, le guiñó el ojo y la volvió a guardar. Instantáneamente, Harry sintió la piedra caer en su bolsillo. Era real, había conseguido la piedra-

-¿Qué es lo que ves?-dijo Quirrell con impaciencia.

Con un nudo en la garganta y nervioso contestó:

-Me veo con Dumbledore, estrechándonos las manos. He ganado la copa de las casas-Quirrell maldijo-

-Quítate de allí-Dijo y Harry se alejó sintiendo la piedra chocar con su pierna. Dio un rápido vistazo a Draco, él se encontraba más pálido de lo normal y Harry tuvo miedo de que se desmayara. Tenía que sacarlo rápido de allí-

No había dado ni cinco pasos cuando una voz aguda habló, aunque Quirrell no movía los labios.

-Él miente… él miente-

-Potter, ¡vuelve aquí! ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Qué es lo que has visto?-gritaba Quirrell

-Déjame hablar con él, cara a cara-dijo aquella voz

Los niños sintieron como si el Lazo del Diablo los hubiera clavado en el suelo y, compartiendo miradas nerviosas, vieron como Quirrell se quitaba el turbante.

La cabeza de Quirrell se veía extrañamente pequeña sin él. Harry vio a Draco, al otro lado de la habitación, atrás del profesor. Su cara mostraba horror puro y se notaba que le costaba respirar; Harry comenzó a forcejear para liberarse e ir hasta el rubio.

-Ohh… el hijo de Lucius –se escuchó decir-¿Qué haces con el hijo de los Potter?-Draco no respondió y la voz se volvió a escuchar, enojada-¿¡Acaso me han traicionado!?-el cuerpo de Quirrell comenzó a caminar en retroceso, hacia un Draco inmóvil y atemorizado-

-¡Detente!-gritó Harry-¡Déjalo!

Quirrell se dio la vuelta lentamente. Harry quería gritar de horror, pero no podía. En donde se supone debía estar la nuca de Quirrell había un rostro, la cara más horrible que Harry había visto nunca.

-Harry Potter…-susurró-

Harry intentó retroceder, pero sus piernas se lo impedían. Entonces él lo sabía.

-No seas tonto-se burló el rostro-Mejor que salves tu propia vida y te unas a mi… o tendrás el mismo final que tus padres…murieron pidiéndome misericordia…

-¡MENTIRA!-gritó de pronto Harry-

Voldemort comenzó a relatar la muerte de Lily y James Potter, de improviso, Harry comenzó a correr en dirección a Draco, logrando liberarlo, aunque, casi al mismo tiempo después de la orden de Voldemort, Quirrell tomó su muñeca. De inmediato, un dolor agudo atravesó su cicatriz. Gritó, luchando con todas sus fuerzas y, para su sorpresa, Quirrell lo soltó. El dolor paró…

Los niños se voltearon para ver a Quirrell, lo vieron doblado de dolor y mirándose los dedos, que se ampollaban ante sus ojos.

-¡ATRÁPALO!-rugía Voldemort-¡Elimina al Malfoy!-Quirrell, en un acto casi inconsciente, expulsó a Draco hasta el otro lado de la habitación, causando una ruptura en la parte posterior de su cabeza, antes de lazarse sobre Harry-

Aunque a Harry le dolia, se podía ver que a Quirrell también, sus gritos eran de puro terror.

-Maestro, no puedo sujetarlo…¡Mis manos…mis manos!-

Y Quirrell, aunque mantenía a Harry sujeto, aplastándolo con las rodillas, se vio las manos, Harry también pudo verlas. Estaban quemadas, en carne viva y llenas de grandes ampollas rojas y brillantes.

-¡entonces mátalo, idiota, y termina de una vez!

Quirrell se preparaba para lanzar el maleficio mortal, pero Harry, instintivamente, se incorporó y aferró a la cara de Quirrell.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!

Quirrell se apartó, entonces Harry vio su cara quemada y entendió. Quirrell no podía tocar su piel sin sufrir un dolor terrible. Su única oportunidad era sujetarlo y que sintiera tanto dolor como para impedir que realizara el maleficio.

Harry se puso de pie y tomo a Quirrell por los dos brazos y lo apretó con fuerza. Quirrell gritó y trató de empujarlo, el dolor de cabeza aumentaba en el niño, ya no podía ver, solamente podía oír los gritos de Quirrell, las aullidos de Voldemort ¡MÁTALO!¡MÁTALO! y a Draco gritando su nombre, cada vez más cerca.

Sintió que el brazo de Quirrell se iba soltando, supo que estaba perdido, sintió que todo se oscurecía y que caía…caía…caía… pero nunca llegó a sentir el suelo. En cambio, sintió algo cálido que lo estrujaba, de su costado derecho.

Cuando Harry despertó, se encontró en la enfermería. Frente a él, estaba Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, y en una mesa a su lado, una gran cantidad de dulces y golosinas. Dumbledore le dijo que eran de sus amigos, compañeros de casa y algunos admiradores de las otras tres.

Después de hablar con el director y que éste le aclarara lo que había pasado y le informó también que la piedra fue destruida.

-¿Y la capa invisible…sabe quien me la mandó?-preguntó Harry después de un rato de conversación-

-Ah…resulta que tu padre me la había dejado y pensé que te gustaría tenerla. Cosas útiles…tu padre la utilizaba sobre todo para robar comida de la cocina, cuando estaba aquí.

-Y hay algo más…Quirrell dijo que Snape…

-El profesor Snape, Harry-

-Sí, él…Quirrell dijo que me odia porque odiaba a mi padre. ¿Es verdad?

-Bueno, ellos se detestaban uno al otro. Como el señor Nott y tú, sumándole que estaban en casas rivales-dijo con un deje de insinuación- Y entonces, tu padre hizo algo que Snape nunca pudo perdonarle…

-¿Qué?-

-Le salvó la vida-

Y, antes que pudiesen seguir hablando, Draco entró a la habitación.

-Oh…director…-dijo el rubio al verlo-no sabía que estaba aquí, volveré luego-hizo ademan de retroceder pero Dumbledore habló-

-Señor Malfoy, no tiene porque irse, ya yo me marchaba.-Draco se acercó a paso dudoso a la cama de Harry, mientras, Dumbledore le pedía unas gragea a Harry y luego se marchó con la golosina-

-¡Draco! ¿Estás bien?-dijo Harry apenas el director desapareció por la puerta y recordando que Quirrell había mandado a Draco, literalmente, volando hasta el otro lado del cuarto-

-¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! En cambio… ¡Tú! ¿¡Sabes lo preocupado que estaba!? Mi madre se desmalló cuando recibió la noticia. Estuvimos tres días realmente preocupados esperando que despertaras. Eres un idiota, Potter-Draco estaba cruzado de brazos y Harry abría y cerraba la boca, sin saber que decir-

-Yo…-meditando sus palabras, Harry bajó la mirada a las sabanas- Estoy muy feliz…¿sabes?-dijo mirándolo nuevamente- nadie nunca se había preocupado así por mi-dijo con una sonrisa que le hablando el corazón a Draco y todo reclamo que este tenía en mente desaparecieron- Gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, idiota –respondió el rubio, desviando la mirada –es normal que las personas se preocupen por quienes les importan –un silencio cómodo se instaló en la enfermería. Con los niños sonriéndose mutuamente, hasta que Ron y Hermione entraron corriendo-

Hablaron por un largo rato, quince minutos por lo que les dijo una enojada Pomfrey, hasta la hora que Harry tuvo que dormir y los otros tres volver a su sala común, respectivamente.

-Quiero ir a la fiesta-le dijo a la señora Pomfrey, mientras esta le ordenaba las cajas de golosinas- Podré ir, ¿verdad?

-El profesor Dumbledore dice que tienes permiso de ir-dijo con desdén, como si considerara que el profesor Dumbledore no se diera cuenta de lo peligroso que son las fiestas- Y tienes otra visita.

-Oh, bien-dijo Harry-¿Quién es?

Mientras hablaba, Hagrid entró, haciendo parecer al lugar pequeño, con su enorme cara barbuda y sus ojos llorosos. Se lamentaba y articulaba improperios, le pedía disculpas a Harry porque, según él, "todo eso era su culpa, él se lo dijo por un huevo de dragón"

Hagrid le llevó un regalo. Era un libro de hermosa cubierta de cuero. Estaba lleno de fotos mágicas. Sonriéndole y saludándole desde cada página, estaban su madre y su padre…

-Envié lechuzas a todos los compañeros de colegio de tus padres, pidiéndoles fotos…Sabía que tú no tenías, ¿te gusta?

Harry no podía hablar, pero Hagrid entendió.

Horas más tardes, Harry bajo solo a la fiesta de fin de curso, debido a que la señora Pomfrey había insistido en examinarlo una última vez, se había demorado y el Gran Comedor ya estaba lleno. Los colores que predominaban, era el verde y plata, Slytherin había ganado la Copa de las Casas por séptimo año consecutivo. Un estandarte, detrás de la Mesa de Profesores, mostraba a la serpiente de Slytherin.

Cuando Harry entró se produjo un súbito murmullo y todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Mientras caminaba a la mesa de Slytherin, saludó a Ron y Hermione, cuando llegó a la misma, se deslizó entre Pansy y Draco, frente a Blaise. Intentó ignorar el hecho de que los Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor se levantaban para mirarlo. Por suerte, Dumbledore llegó un momento después y las conversaciones cesaron.

El director comenzó a hablar y todos se aburrieron de inmediato, hasta que llegó el momento en que Dumbledore comenzó a decir los puntos de las casas.

-En cuarto lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos cincuenta y dos puntos. Tercer lugar, Ravenclaw, con cuatrocientos veintitrés puntos. Segundo lugar, Gryffindor, con cuatrocientos sesenta y dos puntos. Primer lugar, Slytherin, con cuatrocientos setenta puntos.

Una tormenta de vivas y aplausos estallo en la mesa de las serpientes. Harry aplaudía eufórico al igual que sus compañeros, Pansy daba saltitos abrazada a Millicent, Blaise gritaba y Draco hacía sonar su copa con la mesa.

-Sí, sí, bien hecho Slytherin-dijo Dumbledore-Sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben de tomarse en cuenta-

Todos se quedaron inmóviles, la sonrisa de los Slytherin desaparecía lentamente.

-¡Dementores!-susurró Draco mirando a Harry, nervioso, ambos pensaban lo mismo, le quitarían puntos-

-Así que –dijo Dumbledore-tengo algunos puntos de última hora. Dejadme ver. Primero, para el señor Ronald Weasley…por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, premio a la casa Gryffindor con sesenta y tres puntos.

En todo el comedor se escuchó las hurras de Gryffindor.

-Segundo, a la señorita Hermione Granger, por jamás abandonar a sus amigos ni en los momentos del más grande temor, premio a la casa Gryffindor con sesenta y cinco puntos.

Hermione oculto su rostro con sus manos y Harry tuvo la certeza de que estaba llorando. La tabla de puntuación pasaba ante ellos. Gryffindor estaba 120 puntos sobre Slytherin.

-Tercero, los señores Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, por el temple y valor desconocido en los de su casa-en la sala se escucho las quejas de las serpientes por el claro insulto- premio a la casa de Slytherin con sesenta puntos, a los dos jóvenes.

El silencio fue sepulcral, la tabla de posiciones volvió a cambiar: cuarto lugar, Hufflepuff, 352. Tercer lugar, Ravenclaw, 426. Primer lugar, Gryffindor y Slytherin, 509.

Gryffindor y Slytherin estaban empatados. Y, por lo visto, Dumbledore no pensaba dar mas puntos. Era algo jamás visto y todos estaban atónitos. Claro que siempre tiene que haber alguien que rompa el silencio, y esos fueron los gemelos Weasley.

Los colores de la decoración cambiaron, entrelazando verde con rojo y dorado con plateado. Al emblema de la serpiente tras la mesa de los profesores se le unió un gran león.

A los gemelos Weasley se le sumó el resto de los leones. Slytherin se sentía ofendida, en cierto modo, ¿compartir el triunfo con los asquerosos leones? ¡Ni hablar! Por supuesto que Harry estaba feliz y quería celebrar pero por la actitud de sus compañeros de casa no hizo nada.

Todas las serpientes miraron a Snape estrechar las manos con la profesora McGonagall. Captó la mirada de Harry y el muchacho no supo descifrar lo que en ella vio.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hola chicos, les comento que como estaba apurada ya que mi internet estaba fallando, subí el capitulo y no entre a revisarlo como hago siempre._**

 ** _La verdad, me siento apenada. Y gradezco a los se dedicaron unos minutos a decirme sobre el pequeño fallo –que no tengo idea como pasó -al subir el capitulo. Me disculpo por mi pequeño descuido y espero que eso no baje la calidad de la historia, les prometo que me asegurare de que no vuelva a pasar._**

 ** _No los entretengo más, aquí le dejo el capitulo nuevamente._**

 **Libro 1. "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofa"**

 **Cap. 13. Fin de año escolar.**

Todas las serpientes miraron a Snape estrechar las manos con la profesora McGonagall. Captó la mirada de Harry y el muchacho no supo descifrar lo que en ella vio.

-Tienes que hablar con él-le susurro Draco-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo haría?-

-Por suponer cosas que no son-lo miro enojado-él te protegió y tú pensabas todo lo contrario-

-Supongo que debo hacerlo…-susurró avergonzado-

Ninguno dijo más nada. Aquella fue la mejor noche para Harry, claro que no fue en el banquete exactamente. Mientras las demás casas charlaban y festejaban, Slytherin se mantuvo neutra, después de que cada miembro cenara, se marcharon a su Sala Común, allí se llevo la Gran Fiesta de Fin de Año acostumbrada por los Slytherin, incluso Snape se paso un rato por allá.

Para cuando recibieron los exámenes Harry se sorprendió por sus notas, no eran excelentes, pero superaban las expectativas. Ron también sacó buenas notas. Mientras, Hermione y Draco estaban a la par en el primer puesto. Por sus notas recibió una carta de los Malfoy:

 _"Muchas felicitaciones, querido. Tus notas fueron muy buenas. Espero que las del año que viene sean incluso mejores. Lucius está orgulloso de ambos._

 _Un gran abrazo de Dária._

 _Besos, Cissy"_

Y de pronto, sus armarios se vaciaron y sus equipajes estuvieron listos. Todos los alumnos recibieron la nota que los prevenía de usar magia durante vacaciones. "Siempre espero que olviden darnos esas notas"-dijo Fred Weasley-

Hagrid los llevó en los botes al Expreso de Hogwarts. Hablando y riendo se subieron a un vagón, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, Ron, Draco y Harry. El tren pasaba de pueblo muggle en pueblo, se cambiaron sus ropas de magos por camisas y abrigos… y bajaron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos en la estación de King Cross.

Cuando estuvieron rodeados de muggles fuera de la estación, con los Slytherin quejándose por eso, Ron dijo:

-Deben venir a pasar el verano conmigo –le dijo a Harry y Hermione- les enviaré una lechuza.

-Gracias-dijo Harry- Voy a necesitar alguna perspectiva agradable.

Mientras caminaban algunas personas le decían "Adiós, Harry" o "Nos vemos Potter"

-Recuperaste tu fama, Potter-dijo Blaise, burlón-

-Ya volvemos a tener a nuestra celebridad-continuo Ron, todos se echaron a reír-

-¡Allí está mamá, míralo!-grito una niña pelirroja. Correspondiente al nombre de Ginny Weasley, la hermanita menor de Ron, pero ella no señalaba a su hermano-¡Harry Potter!-chilló-¡Mira, mamá! ¡Puedo ver…

-Tranquila, Ginny, es de mala educación señalar con el dedo-la señora Weasley le sonrió-

Después de agradecerle los regalos de navidad, el grupo ahora solo conformado por Harry, Draco, Blaise, Pansy y Hermione. Siguió caminando, ésta última a unos pasos encontró a sus padres y se despidió de Harry con un abrazo y un breve asentimiento de cabeza a los otros dos.

Momentos después, se encontraron con los Zabini y Parkinson, quienes se mostraron muy emocionados de que su hijo respectivo fuera amigo de Harry Potter. Antes de irse, Pansy les dio un regalo a los niños: una hermosa pulsera de plata con la forma de una serpiente, la cabeza reposaba sobre el final de su cola, y lo que más le llamo la atención es que la serpiente parpadeaba cada cierto tiempo, dejando ver unas esmeraldas que simboliza los ojos del reptil.

-Tenía pensado dárselas hace algún tiempo…pero preferí guardarlas hasta ahora-dijo la chica un poco sonrojada-

-Gracias. -dijo Harry-es muy bonita-se la puso sonriendo-

-Gracias, Pans-dijeron los otros dos, también sonriendo a la vez que se la colocaban, la niña de corto cabello amplió su sonrisa y los abrazo, ella ya tenía su pulsera-

-Tiene un hechizo… no pueden quitársela a menos que dejemos de ser amigos de los demás y a medida que crezcamos se adaptará-dijo antes irse con sus padres, a ella le siguió Blaise y su familia-

-Bueno, por lo menos sabremos si realmente podemos confiar-bromeo Harry mientras caminaban, Draco frunció el ceño-

-¿No confías en mí?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-exclamó, antes de chocar con alguien- Oh, lo siento señor…-Harry subió los ojos a ver con quien había tropezado y palideció en el acto-

-¿Ya estás listo?-

Era el tío Vernon, aún con el rostro purpura, aún con bigotes y todavía con aire furioso ante la audacia de Harry, con una lechuza en una jaula y ese baúl raro, en una estación llena de gente común. Detrás de él estaban tía Petunia y Dudley, con aire atemorizado ante la sola presencia de Harry.

-Usted debe ser Vernon Dursley-dijo una voz masculina que Harry y Draco reconocieron de inmediato-

Los niños se voltearon, emocionados, y los Dursley palidecieron aún más.

-¡Padre!-

-¡Señor Malfoy!-

-Un tiempo sin verlos, chicos-Lucius se acercó a los menores y les alborotó los cabellos-

-Mis niños-dijo una muy emocionada Narcissa-Vengan acá-dijo abriendo sus brazos y los niños de inmediato corrieron hacia ella- Oh, están tan grandes. ¡Harry! ¡Estás más flaco! Lucius, te dije que debimos ir a verlo, Pomfrey no lo trató como debía-dijo la mujer consternada-

-No, Cissy, Madame Pomfrey hizo todo lo que pudo, de verdad-dijo Harry-

-Lo que pasa, madre, es que Potter es un terco de primera y apenas come-dijo Draco-

-Eso no, señor. Debes comer más-la bruja dirigió su mirada a los Dursley- Y estoy segura que tus adorables tíos colaboraran con eso.

Al oír esto, los Dursley gimieron de sorpresa.

-Por supuesto que sí, querida. Estas personas tan amables se aseguraran que Harry este bien, ¿verdad, señor Dursley?-dijo Lucius, en tono de advertencia y sin evitar demostrar el asco que hablar con ellos le daba-

-¡P-por supuesto que s-sí!-se apresuró a decir el tío Vernon-

-Me alegra saber eso, ahora, iré a finales de agosto por Harry.-Vernon asintió y Lucius satisfecho se volvió hacia su familia- Dária ya viene, espera un momento Harry, ella quería despedirse de ti.

Y así lo hicieron durante unos largos 10 minutos se mantuvieron hablando de todo lo que hicieron en Hogwarts, diciendo cosas como "Entonces la profesora McGonagall nos enseño a transformar cosas en animales" o "La profesora Sprout nos enseñó cómo hacer que una enredadera se vuelva una serpiente" incluso "En Encantamientos aprendimos el Draconifos". Claro que todo ello era para asustar a los Dursley, aunque no por eso sea mentira. Pero estaba el hecho de no poder hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts siendo menor de edad.

Para cuando llegó Dária, los Dursley estaban al borde del colapso y, cuando la niña se despidió del niño y este de los mayores, llegó en momento que él no quería: despedirse de Draco.

-No te pongas sentimental, Potter-le susurró el rubio con una sonrisa-

-Eso es indigno de un Slytherin-le respondió, sonriendo igual-

-Nos mantendremos en contacto vía lechuza-

-Ellos no me dejaran sacar a Hedwig-dijo Harry mordiéndose el labio, Draco frunció el seño-

-Enviare un elfo con mis cartas, entonces. Y tú responderás y se la darás al elfo y él me las dará de vuelta-

-Eso sería genial… pero, ¿puedes decirle que solo se aparezca en mi cuarto y no deje que ningún muggle lo vea?

-Claro que puedo.-sonriendo aún, los niños se abrazaron y Harry comenzó a caminar. A los 7 pasos Draco gritó:

-¡Eh, Potter!-Harry se volteo-¡Recuerda que eres un Slytherin!-y sin más, el chico rubio desapareció junto a sus padres y hermana. Los Dursley gritaron y Harry comenzó a reír y, empujando su carrito, se puso en marcha al estacionamiento-

Definitivamente, este iba a ser un verano muy interesante. Después de todo, ¿Qué Slytherin, estando en su posición, no aprovecharía todo esto? Tenía que ser una buena serpiente y sacar provecho de su magia sin llegar a utilizarla-

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

 ** _Hola chicos y chicas, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien._**

 ** _Bueno, hemos llegado al final de "La piedra filosofal" ¿Qué les pareció?_**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido con la historia, a los que han dejado su comentario; esos comentarios que me animaban a seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _Les tengo unas preguntas, ¿Qué piensan de Theodore Nott? ¿Cómo piensan que avanzará su personaje en la historia? ¿Quieren que él sea el "malo" o les gustaría que eso cambiara?_**

 ** _Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima semana._**

 ** _Muchos besos, Dra-Eltanin._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Libro 2. "Harry Potter y la cámara secreta"**

 **Cap. 14: Doceavo cumpleaños.**

Algunas mañanas, desde que Harry volvió de Hogwarts, era normal que el desayuno estallara en una discusión debió al sonoro ulular de su lechuza.

Todo era simple, Vernon no la dejaba salir. Sin embargo, unas semanas antes, le había comentado a Draco –el único de sus amigos con el cual podía comunicarse a través de las cartas enviadas con su elfo "Bommy" –y él le había resuelto el pequeño problema: cada tres noches Bommy iría a la habitación de Harry y se llevaría a la lechuza para que volara y cazara.

Bommy siempre le llevaba comida junto a una carta de Draco en las noches. Sin falta. Draco mantenía informado a Harry sobre lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico y era del interés de Harry, Quidditch, más que todo.

Harry se sentía reconfortado por esas cartas nocturnas que compartía con el rubio. Solo allí podía permitirse hablar de lo que le gustaba y sabía. Quidditch, nuevas pociones que podían hacerte volar unas horas, hechizos que le gustaría aprender… su tío desde que llegó del colegio lo había tratado como una bomba que pudiera estallar en cualquier momento; porque Harry no era un muchacho normal. Nada normal… Harry era un mago, un mago que acababa de terminar su primer curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Y si a los Dursley no les gustaba que Harry pasara el verano con ellos, su desagrado no se comparaba con el de su sobrino.

Añoraba tanto Hogwarts que estar tan lejos era como tener un dolor de estomago permanente. Añoraba el castillo, con sus pasadizos secretos y sus fantasmas; las clases; las lechuzas que llevaban el correo; los banquetes en el Gran Comedor; dormir en su cama con dosel, en su dormitorio en las mazmorras; visitar a Hagrid; jugar al Quidditch; y, sobre todo, añoraba compartir sus horas libres con sus amigos, leones y serpientes, más que todo con cierta serpiente rubia que siempre lo hacia reír.

Desde que llegó, tío Vernon guardó su baúl bajo llave en la alacena bajo la escalera: sus libros de hechizos, túnicas, el caldero y la escoba de primera calidad, la Nimbus2000. Lo único que conservaba, y eso porque el Bommy lo había sacado de allí por petición de Harry, era su varita y el álbum de fotos que le regalo Hagrid, álbum que veía cada noche y que ahora tenía dos fotografías más de la que Hagrid le había obsequiado:

Una donde estaban él, Hermione, Ron y Draco. Sonriendo. Y la otra una donde estaban Blaise, Pansy, Draco y él, ésta era un poco más emotiva, Harry recordaba cuando la tomaron por un berrinche de la niña.

"Estaban sentados en la sala común. Draco y Blaise jugaban al ajedrez mágico sentados frente al fuego, en el suelo, él miraba divertido las expresiones de ambos chicos en cada movimiento y Pansy estaba acostada en un sillón de cuero negro frente a ellos, con expresión aburrida. De pronto, a la chica se le ocurrió tomar una foto, ninguno protesto. Al momento de tomar la foto, Harry lanzó un Snap Explosivo a la chimenea y todos dieron un brinco de susto y luego rieron."

Harry adoraba esa foto.

Pronto, Harry se encontró rememorando su vida: a la edad de un año, sus padres fueron asesinados por Voldemort, el mago Tenebroso del cual muchos magos y brujas temían decir su nombre, Harry sobrevivió a ese ataque, Voldemort desapareció y perdió sus poderes, quedando como único testigo de ese fatídico día el mismísimo Harry y la cicatriz en forma de rayo que llevaba en su frente. Diez años después, los cuales vivió con sus tíos maternos que lo trataban como al estiércol, Harry recibió su carta de Hogwarts y allí es donde se enteró de la verdad que sus tíos muggles le ocultaron toda su infancia. Lastimosamente, el curso escolar se había acabado y él había tenido que volver a Privet Drive, con los Dursley. Quienes, de hecho, no se acordaban que aquel día Harry cumplía doce años, no es que esperara mucho, ellos jamás le hicieron un regalo como Dios manda, y no digamos una tarta… pero de allí a olvidarse completamente.

En aquel instante, Vernon se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Bueno, como todos sabemos, hoy es un día muy importante.

Harry levantó la mirada, incrédulo.

-Puede que hoy cierre el trato más importante de toda mi vida profesional –dijo tío Vernon

Harry volvió a concentrar su mirada en la tostada. Por supuesto, pensó con amargura, tío Vernon se refería a su estúpida cena. Un rico constructor y su esposa irían a cenar, y tío Vernon esperaba recibir un pedido descomunal.

-Creo que deberíamos practicarlo otra vez –dijo tío Vernon –tendremos que estar en nuestros puestos a las ocho en punto. Petunia, ¿tú donde estarás?

-En el salón, esperando para darles la bienvenida a nuestra casa –respondió la mujer-

-Bien, bien. ¿Y Dudley?

-Estaré esperando para abrir la puerta –respondió con una sonrisa idiota -¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Mason?

-¡Les va a parecer adorable!-exclamó tía Petunia-

-Excelente, Dudley –dijo tío Vernon. Luego se volvió a Harry -¿Y tú?

Harry lo vio unos segundos y una idea magnifica se le ocurrió. Y sonriendo con malicia dijo:

-Me quedare en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruidos para que no se note que estoy –dijo Harry, los Dursley no sabían porque el niño amplio su sonrisa –Por supuesto, sólo se escuchara el "plop" de cuando el elfo de Draco aparezca para intercambiar cartas, pero no creo que el sonido llegue hasta acá –terminó de decir. Los Dursley gritaron y el niño, de inmediato, se levanto y llevó su plato y vaso al fregador. Los lavo y huyó a su habitación. Los Dursley aun no se reponían del susto-

No pasó mucho hasta que tío Vernon subió al cuarto de Harry y comenzó a golpear la puerta con sus nudillos. Su cara ardía de furia.

-¡Tú! ¡Sal de allí!-gritó y Harry, aun sonriendo, abrió la puerta. Sin inmutarse al hombre -¿¡Qué es lo que has dicho!?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry respondió:

-Uh, nada –el niño se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la cama, donde había una carta, la abrió y la leyó:

 _"_ _Muy buenas noches, Harry querido. Lucius me ha pedido que te escriba y te pregunte cómo has estado y si esos muggles asquerosos te tratan bien. Quiere… queremos que sepas que puedes contar con nosotros si pasa algo, haremos lo que sea. Hablaríamos con Dumbledore y el Ministerio de ser necesario._

 _Con cariño, Cissa."_

Harry levantó los ojos de la misiva solo para observar que se encontraba solo en la habitación. Rió con ganas. Debía agradecerle a Draco por eso.

Rato después, salió al patio y se sentó en un banco, cantando entre dientes

"Cumpleaños feliz… cumpleaños feliz… me deseo yo mismo"

No había recibido postales ni regalos, por lo menos no de Ron, Hermione, Pansy o Blaise. Tendría que esperar hasta la noche para ver si Draco o sus padres se acordaban de felicitarlo, siquiera. Además de que tendría que fingir que no existía, durante toda la cena con los Mason.

Abatido, centró su vista en el seto. Nunca antes se había sentido tan solo, no antes de Hogwarts. Echaba de menos a sus mejores amigos: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy. Ninguno, a excepción de Draco, parecía acordarse de él. Ninguno le había escrito en todo el verano, aunque él le enviara cartas cuando Hedwig era llevada por Bommy… Y pensar en que Ron le había dicho que podía ir a su casa en el verano.

Harry había pensado muchas veces en realizar un "Alohomora" y abrir la puerta de la alacena para sacar su Nimbus2000 e irse volando. Pero el riesgo no valía la pena, a los magos menores no se le estaba permitido realizar magia. Harry no se lo había dicho a los Dursley, pues sabía que de hacerlo, no serian tan "complacientes", incluso ignorando la muda advertencia de Lucius Malfoy.

Las primeras semanas habían sido divertidas, murmuraba palabras sin sentido y observaba como Dudley salía corriendo de la habitación, tan rápido como sus piernas regordetas se lo permitían. Aun lo era, pero prefería atacar a sus tíos con comentarios como "¿Sabes Harry? Según los gemelos Weasley, los Slytherin–como yo–son unas víboras despiadadas, ¿somos una víbora despiadada?" el resultado era inmediato, primero palidecían, luego gritaban para terminar salir corriendo y dejarlo solo. Aunque sus jugarretas le costaban el desayuno, almuerzo y cena, en el instante que daban las ocho de la noche, Bommy aparecía con una buena cantidad de comida y una carta de Draco, a veces de Cissa.

Aun viendo el seto, Harry comenzó a divagar sobre su ultimo trimestre, donde se enfrentó cara a cara con Lord Voldemort. Donde puso en peligro la vida de Draco. En ese instante su cara tomó una mueca afligida. Recordó su rostro pálido, los ojos rojos, muy abiertos y furiosos… por suerte habían sobrevivido. Dos veces. Había vencido dos veces a Voldemort.

De pronto, Harry se irguió en el banco del jardín. Se había quedado ensimismado mirando el seto…y este le devolvía la mirada. Entre las hojas, habían aparecido dos ojos grandes y verdes.

Una voz burlona resonó detrás de él y Harry dio un salto.

-Sé qué día es hoy –canturreo Dudley, acercándose con un andar de pato

Los ojos grandes se cerraron y desaparecieron.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry sin apartar la vista del seto-

-Sé qué día es hoy-repitió Dudley.

-Enhorabuena –respondió Harry con burla -¡Por fin has aprendido los días de la semana!

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños –dijo Dudley con sorna -¿Cómo es que no has recibido postales ni de ese monstruoso lugar?¿Ni siquiera allá hiciste amigos?

-Procura que tu mama no te oiga hablar sobre mi colegio –dijo Harry con frialdad –Y cuídate de que no haya un mago o bruja cerca, ellos están incluso en el mundo muggle, aunque no lo creas. Y no creo que les guste que hables así del lugar que, seguramente, fue su colegio…pobre de ti–Dudley dio un respingo pero no dejaría que lo intimidase ésta vez-

-¿Por qué miras el seto?-preguntó con recelo-

-Estoy pensando cuál sería el mejor hechizo para prenderle fuego –dijo Harry. Al oírlo, Dudley trastabilló hacia atrás y el pánico se reflejo en su cara.

-No…, no puedes…papá dijo que no harías magia…ha dicho que te echará de casa…, y no tienes otro sitio al cual ir…No tienes amigos con los que quedarte…

En ese instante Harry se volteo a verlo, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Dudley, Dudley. ¿Por qué no te callas? La verdad, tengo muchos lugares al cual ir, la mansión Malfoy, por ejemplo…-Harry pareció pensar -¡Abracadabra!-dijo de pronto, con voz energética -¡Pata de cabra!¡Patatum patatam!

-¡Mamaaaaaaá!-vociferó Dudley, dando tras pies al salir corriendo a la casa-¡Mamaaaá! ¡Harry está haciendo lo que tú sabes!

A Harry le costó caro aquel instante de diversión. Como el seto y Dudley estaban intactos, Petunia supo que Harry realmente no intentó hacer magia, pero aun así le intento pegar con el sartén que tenía en mano. También le dio muchas tareas que hacer y le aseguró que no comería hasta acabar.

Mientras Dudley lo miraba y comía helados, Harry limpió las ventanas, lavó el coche, cortó el césped, recortó los arriates, podó y regó los rosales y dio una capa de pintura al banco del jardín. El sol ardiente le abrasaba la nuca. _"¡Tendrían que ver ahora al famoso Harry Potter!"_ pensó el moreno sin compasión, echando amono a los arriates, con la espalda dolorida y el sudor goteándole por la cara. Eran las siete de la noche cuando, finalmente, oyó que lo llamaba tía Petunia.

-¡Entra!¡Y pisa sobre los periódicos!

Fue un alivio para Harry entrar a la sombra de la cocina.

-¡Come de prisa!¡Los Mason no tardan en llegar!-le dijo con brusquedad Petunia, señalando unas rebanadas de pan con queso sobre la mesa. Se lavó las manos y con una mueca engulló su miserable cena. No bien hubo terminado, Petunia le quitó el plato.

-¡Arriba!¡De prisa!-

Al cruzar la puerta de la sala de estar, Harry vio a tío Vernon y Dudley con esmoquin y pajarita. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír. Acababa de llegar al rellano superior cuando sonó el timbre y la cara furiosa de tío Vernon apareció al final de la escalera.

Se notaba que el hombre iba a decir algo, pero Harry sacó un poco de valor, característico de Gryffindor y lo ignoró. Caminó, con la elegancia que Draco le enseñó, hacia su habitación, quería lanzarse en su cama.

El problema era, que ya había alguien sentado allí.


	15. Chapter 15

**Libro 2: "Harry Potter y la cámara de los secretos"**

 **Cap. 15: Dobby y la Madriguera**

Si Harry no hubiese visto nunca antes a un elfo domestico, en ese preciso momento hubiese gritado. Pero no lo hizo. Y allí se encontraba aquel elfo, con sus orejas puntiagudas como las de un murciélago y sus grandes ojos verdes y saltones, Harry tuvo la certeza de que aquellos ojos fueron los que vio en el seto.

El elfo y él se quedaron mirando un rato y Harry oyó la voz de Dudley proveniente del recibidor.

-¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Mason?

El elfo se levantó e hizo una inclinación donde su nariz rozaba el piso.

-Esto…Hola –saludó Harry azorado.

-Harry Potter –respondió con voz aguda –hace mucho tiempo que Dobby quería conocerlo, señor…Es un gran honor-

-Gra-gracias –Harry caminó hasta la silla junto a su escritorio, con Hedwig acurrucada en su jaula sobre éste -¿Quién es usted?

-Dobby, señor. Dobby a secas. Dobby, el elfo domestico.

-Bueno, Dobby estoy encantado de conocerte. No quiero ser descortés pero, ¿Quién es tu amo?

La habitación se sumió en silencio y desde abajo se podía oír las risas falsas de tía Petunia.

-Dobby no puede decirlo, señor –el elfo comenzó a revolver sus manos, nervioso –sería castigado si el amo se enterara –su voz tenía un deje de pánico.

-Bien, luego me dirás. Pero dime ahora, ¿ha venido por algún motivo en especial?

-Sí, señor –contestó Dobby con franqueza –Dobby ha venido a decirle, señor…., no es fácil, señor…, Dobby se pregunta por donde iniciar.

-Siéntese –dijo Harry, educadamente y señalando la cama. Ya luego Draco o Pansy lo mataría por tratar así a un elfo domestico.

Para consternación suya. El elfo rompió a llorar, ruidosamente.

-¡Sen-sentarme!-gimió-Nunca en mi vida…

-Lo siento –murmuró –No quise ofenderte.

-¡Ofender a Dobby!-repuso el elfo con voz disgustada –a Dobby ningún mago le había pedido que se siente antes…, como si fuera un igual.

Harry, procurando hacer "chsss" sin dejar de ser hospitalario, indicó a Dobby un lugar en la cama, y el elfo se sentó hipando.

-Se ve que no ha conocido a muchos magos educados –dijo Harry intentando animarlo.

Sin previo aviso, Dobby se levantó y se puso a darse golpes en la cabeza contra la ventana, gritando "¡Dobby malo! ¡Dobby malo!"

-¡Dobby, basta! ¡Detente! –ordenó Harry, recordando lo que le había dicho Draco sobre los elfos domésticos "tienen a auto-castigarse cuando sienten que hicieron algo malo"-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Dobby tenía que castigarse, señor –explicó –Dobby le ha hecho creer que su familia es mala.

-¿Su familia?

-La familia de magos a la de sirve Dobby, señor. Dobby es un elfo domestico, destinado a servir a una casa y a un familia por siempre.

-¿Y saben que estas aquí?-preguntó con curiosidad-

Dobby se estremeció

-No, no, señor… el amo no lo sabe… pero el amito sí, él me ha enviado en lugar de Bommy.

Al reconocer el nombre del otro elfo, Harry abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-¿Le sirves a la familia Malfoy?-

-Sí, señor –respondió Dobby, estrujándose las manos huesudas.

-¿Draco te envió, dices?-el elfo asintió- ¿Qué tienes que informarme?-preguntó ansioso.

-Primero, te desea un feliz cumpleaños y te envía esto –el elfo hizo aparecer un pastel de chocolate, adornado mágicamente con luces forman las palabras "Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry" y luego explotan y forman una serpiente que recorre el pastel- dice que le gustaría estar presente pero no puede.

Harry tomó el pastel asombrado y agradecido. Con una gran sonrisa en su boca, lo colocó sobre el escritorio.

-Dile a Draco que se lo agradezco-el elfo asintió-¿Algo más que te dijera?

-No, pero, Dobby se ofreció porque quería advertirle. Aunque luego deba pillarse las orejas con la puerta del horno. Dobby debe advertirle al señor Harry Potter que no debe volver a Hogwarts.

La habitación quedó en silencio, solo interrumpido por el tintinear de los tenedores en el comedor.

Minutos después, Harry se encontró discutiendo con el elfo que él debía volver porque no pertenecía a ese lugar y Dobby le respondía que debía quedarse para no poner en peligro su seguridad.

-Hay una conspiración Harry Potter…para hacer que éste año sucedan cosas terribles en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia –susurró Dobby, sintiendo un temblor repentino en su cuerpo- hace meses que Dobby lo sabe, señor. Harry Potter no debe exponerse al peligro, ¡es demasiado importante!-

Lo que pasó en las siguientes horas, fueron cosas que seguramente le hubiese costado el volver a Hogwarts, tal y como quería Dobby.

Harry descubrió que Dobby había estado interfiriendo con su correo. Las cartas que Ron, Hermione, Pansy o Blaise le mandaban y las que él en ocasiones le enviaba, las tenía el elfo. Harry se enfadó por eso y reforzó que sí volvería a Hogwarts.

Eso llevó a elfo a bajar a la cocina, y todo se volvió un caos. Dobby levitó el pudin que tía Petunia había preparado y lo dejo caer, llenando a Harry de pies a cabeza. Tío Vernon intentó reponerlo y casi lo logra, de no ser por la lechuza que entró en el preciso momento en el que tía Petunia servía helado. La lechuza dejo caer una carta sobre la cabeza de la señora Mason y ella huyó gritando algo sobre los locos, el señor Mason se quedó solo para explicarle que la mujer le tenía miedo a toda clase de aves.

Harry estaba fregando el suelo cuando Vernon entró y le tendió la carta diciendo "¡Léela!"

La carta no era ninguna felicitación por su cumpleaños.

Harry leyó la carta, grave error. Sus tíos se enteraron que él no podía realizar magia fuera de Hogwarts. Había perdido su única defensa.

Tío Vernon a la mañana siguiente, mandó a poner garrotes en la ventana y una rendija en la puerta para pasarle una miseria de comida tres veces al día. Solo lo dejaban salir en la mañana y noche para ir al baño.

Harry no encontraba la manera de salir de su situación, no podía usar magia y ya había recibido una advertencia, aunque él no realizó el encantamiento. Y los Dursley no le temían. Seguía intercambiando cartas con Draco y gracias a él y la comida que Bommy le llevaba no terminó en la locura. Aunque no se atrevió a decirle su situación sino a la semana.

Y entonces pasó, los gemelos Weasley y Ron fueron a su rescate en el auto volador, fue algo muy confuso, ellos pasaban las cosas de Harry al auto y luego apareció tío Vernon. Pero los magos terminaron por escapar. Ron le explicó que Draco les envió una carta, casi ordenando que lo fueran a buscar ya que él no podía debido a que estaba en Francia y sus padres estaban en un evento importante.

Harry les agradeció y le escribió una carta a Draco, agradeciéndole.

Harry les explicó lo de Dobby y sus cartas. Razón por la cual no le había respondido a Ron. Y al parecer, ellos sabían sobre el apercibimiento por utilizar magia ya que su papá trabaja en el Ministerio.

Rumbo a la casa de los Weasley Harry les contó sobre la advertencia de Dobby y la conversación fue muy incómoda para el Slytherin. Pues, Fred y George no confiaban en Draco y que su elfo domestico supiera todo eso, les resultaba extraño. Pero Harry jamás dudo de su amigo, " _después de todo –pensó mirando su pulsera –Él no podía quitársela"_

Llegaron al amanecer a Ottery Saint, Catchpole, el lugar donde vivían los Weasley. La Madriguera.

Una vez allí, se llevaron la sorpresa de que la señora Weasley, Molly Weasley, ya estaba despierta. Y los gemelos y Ron fueron regañados, luego desayunaron y fueron mandados a desgnomizar, Harry los acompañó.

Harry conoció a Ginny Weasley, la hermana menor de Ron, quien era una fan de Harry.

Después de un rato de desgnomizar, llego el señor Weasley. A Harry el señor Weasley le pareció una muy buena persona, como todos los miembros Weasley que hasta ahora había conocido.

La habitación de Ron le quemó los ojos a simple vista, todo estaba de naranja brillante y forrado con posters de los Chudley Cannons, el equipo favorido de Quidditch de Ron.

-Es un poco pequeña –le había dicho Ron –en comparación de la que tienes en casa de los muggles. Además, justo aquí arriba esta el espíritu del ático, que se la pasa golpeando las tuberías y gimiendo…

-Es una casa magnifica, Ron –le respondió Harry con una enorme sonrisa. Ron se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

-Gra-gracias.

-Oye, Ron…¿Podrías darme un pergamino y tinta? Necesito escribirle a Draco.

-Jum –bufó el pelirrojo. Pero aun así se acercó a la pila de libros escolares y sacó unos royos de pergamino, pluma y un tintero-

Harry le sonrió agradecido al tiempo que se acercaba a una cómoda para afincar. La carta en si fue simple.

 _"_ _Hola, Dragón._

 _Ya he llegado a casa de los Weasley. Te agradezco que les hayas escrito._

 _Tengo muchas cosas que hablar contigo. Tu elfo, Dobby, me dijo algo muy curioso._

 _Que este año no debía volver a Hogwarts porque estaré en peligro, ¿Qué sabes de eso? ¿Crees que sea una simple broma de Nott para que no regrese? Eso piensa Fred y George._

 _Un abrazo a Cissa y Dária._

 _Saludos a Lucius._

 _Y ¿un beso para ti?_

 _Att: Potter H."_

Harry releyó la carta, enrojeciendo al terminarla, pero antes de terminarla la ató a Hedwig y la envió.

Cinco horas más tarde obtuvo su respuesta. Traída por Bommy para que la lechuza no tardara otras cinco horas en volver.

 _"_ _¡Hasta que escribes!_

 _Ya me empezaba a preocupar. Pensé que esos pobretones no habían ido por ti._

 _Respecto a Dobby, no tengo idea de donde escucho eso. Le pregunte a mi padre (ya que Dobby es su elfo personal) y me dijo que el elfo debió salir sin avisar y escuchó a alguien. Él va a investigar más, quizás los Weasley tengan razón y es una broma de Nott._

 _Mi madre te manda un beso, Dária un abrazo y padre un –deja y yo me encargo de eso-_

 _Yo si te doy un beso. ¿Qué dices? ¿Uno mejor que aquel?_

 _Att: Malfoy D.L."_

Harry enrojeció, nuevamente, ¿eso era una propuesta? No se atrevía a preguntarle así que optó por evadirla. Mirando al elfo frente a él, llamó a los gemelos y Ron para leer la carta, o por lo menos solo la parte que a los pelirrojos le importa.

-¿Qué piensan?-les preguntó Harry-

-Si consideramos que Lucius Malfoy no sabe de qué habla su elfo…-comenzó Fred-

-Aunque queda la posibilidad de que sea una mentira –corroboró George. A lo que Harry lo miró enojado-

-No deberías alterarte y esperar respuesta.-Harry no dijo nada, pero no es como si ellos esperaran que respondiera, pues ya salían de la habitación para ir a almorzar.

 _"_ _Draco,_

 _No le digas así, solo son personas de bajos recursos._

 _Dile a Lucius que se lo agradezco y que si sabe algo, me escriba. ¡Tú igual! No dejes de escribirme._

 _¿Irás a Diagon por las compras estudiantiles? Avísame para encontrarnos._

 _¿Fue ese un beso intencional?_

 _Att: Potter, H."_

Después de enviar esa carta con Bommy, Harry bajó corriendo a almorzar. Se había dicho a sí mismo que no respondería nada respecto al beso y ¡bum! Lo hizo.

 **…** **.**

La vida en la Madriguera no se parecía en nada a la de Privet Drive. Los Dursley querían todo limpio y ordenado; la casa de los Weasley estaba llena de sorpresas y cosas asombrosas. Los espejos hablan, el espíritu del ático aullaba cada vez que el silencio reinaba y las explosiones en el cuarto de Fred y George parecían completamente normales.

Lo que Harry encontraba más raro en casa de Ron, sin embargo, no era el espejo parlante o el espíritu sino el hecho de que allí, al parecer, lo querían.

La señora Weasley se aseguraba de que comiera cuatro raciones y se preocupaba por el estado de sus calcetines. El señor Weasley le hacía sentarse junto a él para comentar la vida de los muggles.

Harry seguía sin acostumbrarse a ello. Nunca, excepto cuando los Malfoy entraron en su vida, se había sentido así, querido. Es cierto que estas dos familias son completamente diferentes; en los económico, social y familiar, pero nada de eso cambiaba el hecho de que Harry se sentía especial con ellos.

La hermana de Ron, Ginny, solía sonrojarse y huir de Harry, Ron le había dicho que era muy raro ya que ella nunca era tímida.

La mañana que recibieron las cartas de Hogwarts también recibieron una carta con la respuesta de Hermione, Ron le había escrito diciéndole que salvarían a Harry. Acordaron para verse unos días después en el callejón Diagon.

Hasta ahora, Harry sabía que los señores Weasley, Molly y Arthur, eran personas muy humildes y agradables. Bill, el hermano mayor, estaba en Egipto trabajando para Gringotts. Charlie, el segundo, era cuidador de dragones en Rumania. A ellos nunca los había visto. Percy es prefecto de Gryffindor y aspira a Premio Anual en Hogwarts por recibir doce Matriculas de Honor en Brujería, al igual que Bill. Fred y George eran un caso especial, ellos le daban alegría a todo. Ron era Ron. Y Ginny, la chica era muy reservada y tímida con él, así que no podría decir cómo era realmente.

El domingo siguiente, los chicos fueron despertados por la señora Weasley. Irían al callejón Diagon por la lista de Hogwarts, vía flu. Harry nunca había viajado por una chimenea y, por la misma razón, llegó a la tienda incorrecta, en el callejón incorrecto.

Estaba lleno de hollín, perdido y con las gafas rotas. Harry caminó rápida y sigilosamente hasta la puerta y, cuando estaba a punto de abrirla ésta lo hizo desde afuera y, asombrado, Harry vio a un Lucius Malfoy muy asombrado con su hijo, Draco Malfoy, tras de él.

-¡Harry! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?-dijo el mayor, verdaderamente sorprendido.

-Hola, Lucius… bueno… no sé –dijo avergonzado –estaba en casa de los Weasley, entre a la chimenea y caí aquí –Harry vio como el hombre suspiraba-

-Entiendo… por suerte te encontramos. Solo Merlín sabría lo que te hubiese pasado de salir a ese callejón sólo –dijo señalando el exterior.

Lucius caminó hasta el mostrador y sonó una campanilla, Harry solo observo la calle, magos y brujas caminaban tapando sus caras, todos vestían de negro y muchos tenían aspecto zarrapastroso.

-Potter –escuchó decir a un Draco molesto -¿Piensas seguir ignorándome?

-¿Qué? ¡No!-se apresuro a decir –solo me distraje.

-¡Pues distráete viéndome, por lo menos!-Draco bufó y se cruzó de brazos, Harry soltó una risita. Él sabía que el rubio odiaba ser ignorado. Amaba ser el centro de atención.

-Seguro que sí… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Draco pareció recordar el por qué estaba allí y se acercó a su padre. Haciéndole señas a Harry para que lo hiciera igual.

-Padre, ¿podrías realizar un hechizo para reparar sus lentes y limpiar el hollín?-Lucius no dijo nada, solo sacó su varita y con hechizos no verbales hizo lo que su hijo pidió.

-Gracias-

-No hay de que, Harry.

-Estamos aquí porque padre estaba reuniendo información sobre lo de Dobby, en una tienda al final de la calle… Ya nos íbamos, pasamos por aquí ya que padre quiere deshacerse de algunas cosas que le dejó mi abuelo, Abraxas.

-Ya veo… ¿Encontraron algo sobre lo de Dobby?

-Me temo decirte que no. Sin embargo, no dejare de buscar.-antes de que Harry pudiese responder, un mago de aspecto escalofriante salió tras el mostrador

-Señor, Borgin.-saludó Lucius, interponiéndose entre la mirada del hombre y Harry

-Oh, Lucius Malfoy, un placer verlo.

-Seguro que sí. Niños, vayan a ver la mercancía… Y no toquen nada –sin decir nada, los menores hicieron lo indicado.

Veinte minutos después, los niños y Lucius salían rumbo al callejón Diagon. Aquel callejón, llamado Knockturn, tenía tiendas horribles. Draco le explico que era un mercado negro. Su padre iba allí cuando necesitaba información.

A mitad del camino se encontraron con Hagrid, que se sentía receloso con la presencia de Lucius, mientras, éste le ignoraba.

-¡Harry! ¡Draco! ¡Aquí!

Harry vio a Hermione Granger en lo alto de la escalera de Gringotts.

-¡Me alegra verlos! ¡Hola Hagrid! ¿Vienen a Gringotts?

-Sí… pero debería buscar a los Weasley, nos hemos separado en el camino… deben estar preocupados.

-No tendrán que esperar mucho –dijo Hagrid, sonriendo

Hermione y Harry vieron a todos lados en la calle abarrotada de gente. Ron, Percy, Fred, George y el señor Weasley venían corriendo en su dirección.

-Draco…-advirtió Lucius.

-Harry… mi padre y yo debemos irnos, nos veremos luego, en Flourish y Blotts, ¿bien?

-Claro, nos vemos allí. –con un asentimiento, Draco y Lucius se fueron.

Después del reencuentro y de que la señora Weasley mostrara su preocupación, pudieron entrar en Gringotts. Hagrid se tuvo que ir. Harry se sintió mal al ver la cámara de los Weasley, estaba prácticamente vacía. Al salir de allí, se separaron de Molly y los demás. Ron, Hermione y Harry recorrieron el callejón por una hora antes de dirigirse a Flourish y Blotts. Allí encontraron a Draco, Lucius, Molly y Ginny, con su nuevo cardero.

Gilderoy Lockhart le regalo todos sus libros y se tomó muchas fotos con él, Harry se los dio a Ginny, argumentando que el compraría los suyos. Lucius Malfoy y Arthur Weasley tuvieron un intercambio de palabras que terminó por asustar los señores Granger, los padres de Hermione.

-Harry, ¿vendrás con nosotros o te quedaras con ellos?-le pregunto Draco antes de salir. Harry observo a los Weasley al otro lado de la tienda.

-¿Piensas dejar a una serpiente rodeado de leones?-los dos Malfoy sonrieron arrogantes, captando la atención de los Weasley y Granger.

-Weasley –habló Lucius refiriéndose a Arthur –Harry irá conmigo a la mansión Malfoy, enviare un elfo para que recoja sus pertenencias en unas horas… señora Weasley, mi esposa agradece que hayan cuidado de Harry durante este tiempo.-sin dar tiempo a que respondieran, Lucius tomó a Harry y Draco por un brazo y los desapareció.


	16. Chapter 16

**Libro 2. "Harry Potter y la cámara de los secretos"**

 **Cap. 16: Malfoy Manor.**

En cuestión de segundos, aparecieron en el despacho de Lucius.

-Niños, ya casi es hora del almuerzo, vayan con Narcissa para que sepa que ya llegamos –dijo Lucius- Harry, me encargare de traer tus cosas desde… la casa de los Weasley –comentó con desagrado dirigido a la familia de pelirrojos.

Harry asintió con una sonrisilla y salió del despacho junto con Draco.

-¿Dónde crees que está tu mama?-

-En el jardín leyendo, seguramente.

-Ya… ¿has hablado con Pans y Blaise? Les envié una carta disculpándome por no responderles, Blaise me cuestionó el hecho de que tú parecías saber de mi, pero rehusándote a decirles algo.

-No, no les escribo desde hace días… Y no me culpes…-dijo cruzándose de brazos –ellos jamás mencionaron que te habían escrito y solo preguntaban si había hablado contigo y cómo estabas y todo eso… me pareció hipócrita, pensé que solo querían quedar bien conmigo…¿por qué no te escribían y te preguntaban a ti? Así que les decía que no sabía nada.

-Eres todo un caso-dijo divertido Harry-

-¿Cómo fue estar en casa de Ron?

-Sería horrible para ti –Draco hizo una mueca y Harry rió –Es una familia muy… peculiar… Molly y Arthur son amables, Fred y George son divertidos, Percy no es de mi agrado, tiene una obsesión con ser mejor que sus hermanos, ya conoces a Ron y Ginny… Ron dice que ella es otra de mis "fans"

-Tsk… Traidores de la sangre al fin.

-Draco…-suspiro derrotado Harry, no importa cuánto le dijera que no los llamara así, el rubio siempre lo haría -¿Y Dária?

-Está en casa de la tía Andrómeda… Ella es la única bien recibida allá, aunque mamá y la tía se lleven mejor, ella aun desconfía de mi padre.

Para este punto, los niños ya divisaban a Narcissa, elegantemente sentada con un libro grueso de tapa azul.

-Madre –la llamó Draco, la mujer bajó el libro y buscó al niño con la mirada, cuando lo vio se sorprendió de ver a Harry.

-Oh, niños –Narcissa dejó a un lado el libro y espero a que los menores se sentaron junto a ella -¿Cómo les fue?

-Muy bien, vimos a Gilderoy Lockhart… es todo un farsante, madre –dijo Draco

-Y lo peor es que será nuestro maestro de Defensa –terminó Harry, con un gesto de desesperación. Ese hombre no le caía bien, para nada.

-Por esa razón, en lo que queda de vacaciones aprenderán todo lo referente a Defensa de segundo año –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, los niños la miraron emocionados-

-¿Realmente podemos?-preguntó Harry

-Por supuesto que sí, querido.

-Pero… no podemos hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts –Narcissa rió y Draco le respondió

-La mansión tiene muchas barreras y hechizos, entre ellos, unos similares a lo que hay en Hogwarts. Podemos hacer magia, mientras estemos dentro de los límites de la mansión Malfoy –Harry lo vio sorprendido pero no dijo nada.

-Bien, comenzaremos hoy después de almorzar… y Harry, me gustaría enseñarte modales y etiqueta, junto con Draco y Dária, ¿está bien?-Harry vio a Draco y este asintió

-Supongo que sí.

-¡Maravilloso!-Narcissa junto sus manos satisfecha –los modales y etiqueta son esenciales en la vida de todo mago y bruja de alta sociedad. Y tú, Harry, en un futuro llevaras el control de las propiedades Potter y deberás ejercer como Lord Potter, igual que Draco será Lord Malfoy cuando Lucius ya no pueda.

Harry no encontraba que decir, estaba ansioso por aprender todo sobre las tradiciones, modales y etiqueta que Narcissa podía enseñarle. Quería aprender. Para el año entrante, no sería un Slytherin fuera de lugar, él sabría lo mismo que el resto.

Narcissa aprovechó para enseñarle algunas cosas allí, como sentarse y que siempre mantuviera la cabeza en alto, mirando a los presentes. Veinte minutos después, una elfina apareció y les informó que la comida ya estaba servida y que "el amo Lucius" los esperaba.

El almuerzo se llevó a cabo entre preparativos para las clases que Narcissa le daría a los niños y las de defensa, Lucius se vio a sí mismo interesado por impartirlas él en vez de contratar un profesor.

Al finalizar la comida, Lucius los llevo al jardín y le enseñó lo básico, primer año, durante dos horas nada comparado con la burla que enseñaba Quirrell. Luego de bañarse y arreglarse, Narcissa trajo a una bruja que comenzó a medir a Harry.

-Esas ropas son inaceptables, necesitas nuevas y de la mejor calidad –le había explicado.

Harry estaba agradecido, durante toda su vida había tenido que usar la ropa usada de su primo y, ahora, una señora a la que conocía desde menos de un año, ya le estaba regalando todo un guardarropa. Era tanto ropa muggle como túnicas.

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, Narcissa se empeño en mostrarle a Harry modales, después de éste, siguió con lecciones de cómo comportarse en público. A la hora del almuerzo llegó Dária, quien se le sumo a las clases de Narcissa durante el resto de las vacaciones.

Las clases de Lucius eran interesantes y puntuales.

Harry se habían empeñado tanto en sus clases, que era todo lo contrario a ser aburridas, que sin darse cuenta, llegó el fin del verano.

Harry había cambiado, sí que lo había hecho, ya no era ese niño mago criado por muggles e ignorante de su naturaleza. Ahora era un niño mago criado por muggles que sabía lo esencial de _su_ mundo.

Había aprendido a luchar junto a Lucius, Draco y Harry sabían que estaban muy adelantados, ya sabían hechizos complicados de tercer año. Manipulaban hechizos simples no verbales como el _Accio, Wingardium leviosa_ , _reparo_ y otros.

Sabía menos que Draco, pero más que Ron sobre las costumbres sangrepura, siendo él un mestizo. Era un experto en comportamiento público. Fiestas, cenas, hora de tomar el té e incluso como dar un discurso. Como vestir para cada ocasión. También recibió clases de baile, que al principio terminaban siendo un desastre.

Días antes de partir a Hogwarts, Severus Snape fue a visitar a los Malfoy, Harry sabía que él era el padrino de Draco y Dária, por lo que no le extrañó y, mostrando el fruto de sus clases, lo trató con fría cortesía. Narcissa, se sintió orgullosa y así se lo hizo saber a Harry, hora más tarde.

-Ya mañana debemos volver a Hogwarts –comentó Draco mientras preparaba una poción de dormir sin sueños.

-Ya quiero ver como reaccionaran todos cuando vean que he cambiado.-dijo Harry apagando el caldero de su poción tranquilizante.

-Pans y Blaise se sentirán satisfechos porque actúes como un Slytherin… estoy seguro que Hermione te criticará algunas cosas y Ron, no sé como lo tomará, aunque sí sé que estará furioso de que lo hayas dejado en Diagon por venir conmigo

-Ahora que recuerdo, ¿llegaste a agradecerle que hayan ido por mí?

-¿Por qué debería?

-Porque tú le dijiste que fueran.

Draco no respondería y Harry lo sabía. Por lo que siguieron trabajando en un silencio cómodo.

Al cabo de dos horas, ya tenían dos pociones de dormir sin sueño, dos tranquilizantes y dos crece huesos.

-¿Cómo les fue hoy con sus pociones?-les preguntó Narcissa cuando se sentaron en la mesa, aun vacía

-Sin problemas, Cissa –dijo Harry.

-Cierto, ya Harry sabe lo suficiente como para no arruinar una simple poción alucinante.-dijo Draco con burla-

-¡Oye! Sabes que pociones no es mi especialidad –se quejo Harry.

-¿No? Pero si las pociones de alucinaciones se ven en quinto año… Yo creo que aunque no es tu especialidad, eres muy bueno en ello –dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa –¿Verdad que si, querido?

-Por supuesto, Cissa. Para haber comenzado hace poco, eres muy bueno Harry. Pero sé que puedes mejorar, ambos pueden.

-¡Papá! Llevo toda mi vida haciendo pociones –replicó Draco, con el seño fruncido –En un ao más y seguro supero a Sev.

-Estaré ansioso de ver eso, Dragón.-Lucius trono los dedos y la mesa se llenó de la comida favorita de todos-

-Yo creo que eso fue sarcasmo –susurro Dária a Harry.

-Quizás-respondió el moreno y luego ambos comenzaron a reír.

-¿Algo que quieran compartir con la clase?-preguntó Narcissa divertida.

-Nada-respondieron Harry y Dária.

La cena terminó y todos se fueron a uno de los salones. Lucius con una copa de brandy y Narcissa y los niños con chocolate caliente. Harry y Draco jugando ajedrez mágico frente al fuego, Narcissa sentada en un sillón, junto a Lucius, quien la abrazaba y Dária tocaba el piano.

Esa escena se quedaría grabada a fuego en la memoria de todos.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron a las seis, como de costumbre, pero en vez de ver clases, se aseguraron de tener todo en sus baúles.

El baúl de Harry contenía todos sus útiles escolares y túnicas, al igual que Draco, pero esta vez, en vez de la ropa vieja y usada de su primo, llevaba las que Narcissa le había mandado a hacer, mucha de esa ropa más la que había usado en la mansión, aun estaba allá, en el cuarto que ya le pertenecía a Harry.

A las once en punto, los Malfoy y Harry se encontraban en el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

-Mis niños, compórtense como se les ha enseñado y no se metan en problemas–Narcissa acaricio el desordenado cabello de Harry y le dio un beso en la frente, a Draco igual, solo que no tocó su cabello –Nos veremos en Navidad.

-Mamá, papá, yo quiero ir a Hogwarts –suplicó Dária.

-No otra vez, Dária, ya hablamos de esto…-dijo Lucius, nada deseoso de conseguir un berrinche de su hija.

-Ya, enana, no te pongas así, el año que viene podrás venir –dijo Draco de manera afectuosa, la niña lo abrazo y le beso una mejilla. Luego fue con Harry e hizo lo mismo.

Sin decir más, Harry y Draco subieron a expreso de Hogwarts y buscaron el compartimiento del año anterior, habían quedado de acuerdo con los demás de encontrarse allí.

Estaba vacío, pero no por mucho, tres minutos después entraron Pansy y Blaise, dos minutos y llegó Hermione, un minuto y llegaron Ron y Ginny, esta última se sentó entre su hermano y Hermione, aferrándose a un cuaderno de tapa negra y negándose a hablar.


	17. Chapter 17

**Libro 2. "Harry Potter y la cámara de los secretos"**

 **Cap. 17: Hogwarts y las primeras clases.**

-Ya vamos a llegar, cámbiense –dijo Hermione –Parkinson, Ginny, vamos al compartimento de al lado, allí solo están las gemelas Patil –sin esperar respuesta, tomó su uniforme y salió.

-¿Cómo la soportan? Es una pesada…-dijo con una mueca Pansy.

-Pans… Por favor…-pidió Harry.

-Yo solo decía, vamos niña. Toma tus cosas –la pelinegra y pelirroja salieron del compartimiento, dejando solo a los chicos, quienes se cambiaron mientras hablaban sobre las nuevas Nimbus2001.

Media hora después, el grupo de segundo año entraba al Gran Comedor.

-Nos veremos mañana, chicos –se despidió Harry.

-Tenemos que comparar horarios, no lo olvides.

-Sí, Hermione –fue lo único que le alcanzo decir a Harry antes de ser halado por Pansy y Draco.

-Le ruego a Merlín no compartir ninguna clase con ella –dramatizó Pansy una vez estuvieron sentados en la mesa de Slytherin.

-Que Salazar te escuche, mi buena amiga –la acompañó Blaise. Harry y Draco se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

-Hola, chicos. ¿Cómo les fue en el verano?

-Adrian, hola, genial. ¿Y a ti?-saludo Harry.

-No me quejo. ¿Alguno entrara en el equipo este año?

-¡Sí!-respondieron Harry y Draco.

-Por lo visto ya no seré buscador –se lamentó el rubio de tercer año. Los Slytherin cerca de él rieron.

-Lo siento, Adrian. Es un talento natural y no lo ocultare del mundo –dijo Harry, arrogante. Todos, menos Draco, se quedaron perplejos.

-¿¡Donde Dementores está la serpiente con melena que es Harry Potter!?-exclamó Blaise, haciendo reír Harry

-Muchas cosas pueden cambiar cuando recibes clases de la mejor sangrepura, Blaise.

Antes que el italiano pudiese decir algo, los nuevos alumnos de primero entraron, acompañados de la profesora McGonagall.

La selección comenzó y el sombrero selecciono a cada estudiante a su casa predestinada. Muchos fueron a Hufflepuff, algunos a Ravenclaw, otros tantos a Gryffindor, como Ginny Weasley y por último, como siempre, unos muy contados veintitrés Slytherin.

No era de extrañar, pues pocos tenían lo necesario para ir a aquella casa.

Para cuando el banquete terminó, los prefectos de Slytherin, Harper Evren y Steven Laughalot, los llevaron a las mazmorras, después de decir la contraseña _"Pureblood"_ las piedras de la pared se fueron separando lentamente, hasta dejar un túnel que conducía a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Una vez allí, Harper tomó la palabra.

-Les informo a los nuevos y recuerdo a los antiguos, las reglas de Slytherin. Primero, ninguna serpiente debe estar sola y siempre preparada para atacar. –se escucharon sonidos de aprobación- Segundo, mantengan nuestro status y no se rebajen. Tercero, Slytherin tiene que ganar la copa, no hagan idioteces, Snape siempre regalara puntos a Slytherin así que aprovéchenlo.

-¡Sobre todo si vemos clases con Gryffindor! Destruyan los calderos de ellos y Snape le quitara puntos por incompetencia –dijo un alumno de quito y el resto rió-

-Que aportación tan nula, Roy–dijo Steven en burla –continua, Harper

-Y por último, nuestro _líder,_ es el mago o bruja con más poder, el año pasado fue Draco Malfoy, éste año sigue siendo él, no se les ocurra desobedecerlo, recuerden que es el favorito del profesor Snape, de hecho, nosotros debemos protegerlo.

Todos voltearon a ver a Draco, quien sonreía satisfecho y retándolos a desafiarlo. Ni siquiera Nott se atrevió. Harry comenzó a reír y camino hasta el sillón donde el rubio se encontraba, estiro su mano y desacomodo, el siempre perfectamente peinado, cabello. Todos respingaron y dieron un paso atrás, Draco se levantó y les quitó las gafas a Harry, rompiéndolas en el acto.

-¡Oye!-se quejo Harry, aun con la sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Ya era hora! Me preguntaban cuanto tiempo tardaría yo en soportar esas horribles gafas –exclamó Pansy, feliz y siguiéndoles el juego.

-¡Enhorabuena, Draco!-se les unió Blaise.

Antes de que los otros se recuperaran, los cuatros jóvenes desaparecieron rumbo a su habitación correspondiente, Draco, Harry y Blaise a una y Pansy a otra, del lado de las chicas.

Al día siguiente, después de que Draco reparara las gafas de Harry, fueron a recoger sus horarios, se encontraron con Hermione y Ron después del desayuno. Tenían juntos _Pociones, Herbología_ y _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras._

Esa mañana les tocaba Herbología con la profesora Sprout. Se dirigieron a los invernaderos y la esperaron. Ella llegó con Gilderoy Lockhart, que presumía sobre lo que sabía del Sauce Boxeador.

-¡Hoy iremos al invernadero 3, muchachos!-había dicho la profesora con un sorprendente mal humor-

Se oyeron murmullo de interés. Hasta ahora solo habían trabajado en el invernadero 1. En el 3 había plantas más emocionantes y peligrosas.

Sprout abrió la puerta del invernadero y todos comenzaron a entrar, pero Lockhart detuvo a Harry, agarrándolo por el hombro.

-Disculpe profesora Sprout, no le molestara si retengo a Harry un par de minutos, ¿verdad?-por la cara que puso la profesora, si le importaba. Y Harry no quería hablar con ese molesto y narcisista profesor, ya bastante tenía con Draco.

-Lo siento profesor, pero usted y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar –Hermione soltó un gritito de horror. La profesora sonreía disimuladamente

-¡Harry!-exclamó la niña- ¿¡Cómo puedes hablarle así a un profesor!?

Harry la ignoró.

-Harry, Harry… sólo será un momento –pidió Lockhart

-Profesor, más le vale dejar a Harry en paz…-dijo Draco con paciencia –Mi madre lo aprecia mucho y mi padre igual… y si Harry les manda una carta, quejándose de usted…Oh, lo siento -concluyó con una sonrisa siniestra

-¿Y tú eres…?-preguntó el profesor, sin alejarse de Harry.

-Draco Malfoy –Lockhart se alejó de Harry como si quemara.

-Yo… tengo que dar clases, no vemos pronto, niños.-se excusó el profesor y, prácticamente, salió corriendo de vuelta al castillo.

Harry y Draco reían, Ron y Sprout los miraban sorprendidos y Hermione indignada.

-Esa fue buena, Draco.

-Oh, sí, lo fue, Harry.

Sin más los niños entraron al invernadero seguidos del resto.

-Hoy nos vamos a dedicar a replantar mandrágoras. Veamos, ¿Quién me puede decir que propiedades tienen las mandrágoras?-sin que nadie se sorprendiera, Hermione fue la primera en levantar la mano.

-La mandrágora, o mandrágura, es un reconstituyente muy eficaz. Se utiliza para volver a su estado natural a la gente que ha sido transformada o encantada.

-Excelente, diez puntos para Gryffindor –dijo la profesora –La mandrágora es un ingrediente esencial en muchos antídotos. Pero, sin embargo, también es peligrosa ¿Quién me puede decir por qué?-Hermione levantó velozmente la mano, al igual que Draco. Él no dejaría que Gryffindor llevara más puntos –Señor Malfoy.

-El llanto de una mandrágora es letal para quien lo oye –dijo Draco, pausadamente

-Exacto. Diez puntos para Slytherin –dijo la profesora –Bueno, las mandrágoras que tenemos aquí son todavía muy jóvenes. Tomen una orejeras cada uno –mientras hablaba, señaló unos boles que todos se inclinaron a ver. A simple vista eran plantas normales.-Cuando puedan quitarse las orejeras, levantare el pulgar. Ahora, colóquenselas.

Todos se la pusieron. Insonorizaban completamente los oídos.

La profesora tomó una de las plantas y tiro de ella con fuerza. En lugar de raíces, surgió de la tierra un niño recién nacido, lleno de barro y completamente feo. Se veía que estaba llorando con fuera y a todo pulmón.

Al terminar la clase, los estudiantes salieron rumbo al castillo para asearse, estaban llenos de tierra, plantar mandrágoras no era tan fácil como lo hizo ver la profesora. Luego, los Gryffindor corrieron hacia Transformaciones y los Slytherin a Encantamientos.

-Es que es tan…-

-¡Fantástico!-dijo Blaise

-¡Magnifico!-dijo Draco

-¡Y muy sexy!-terminó Harry con una sonrisa burlona, igual que los otros dos.

-¡Chicos!-dijo Pansy con un puchero, ocasionando que los niños se rieran –Déjenme, ustedes no saben nada. Lockhart es sorprendente, deberían leer sus libros

-¿Y llenarnos la mente de basura? No gracias –dijo Harry

-En serio, Draco, dinos que le hiciste a Harry –Draco rodó los ojos

-Yo no le hice nada –tomó su copa y bebió su jugo de calabaza –No puedo decir lo mismo de mi madre

-¡Lo sabía!-exclamó Pansy-Narc…

Pansy dejo de hablar cuando sintió que alguien se situaba tras de ella. Las serpientes levantaron la mirada hacia un niño de pelo castaño, lo había visto en la selección la noche anterior. Lo miraba como paralizado y tenía en sus manos una cámara muggle. Y, cuando Harry le devolvió la mirada, se ruborizó en extremo.

-Ho-hola, soy…soy Colin Creevey –dijo notablemente nervioso –es-estoy en Gryffindor…-los Slytherin se sorprendieron -¿Podría…, me dejas…que te tome una foto?-dijo, levantando la cámara esperanzado.

-¿una foto?-repitió Harry sin comprender

-Con ella podré demostrar que te he visto –respondió el niño –Lo sé todo sobre ti. Todos me lo contaron: como sobreviviste a quién-Tú-Sabes y toda esa historia –recorrió el rostro de Harry con la mirada, Draco salió de su impresión ¿un león en la mesa de las serpientes? Y se sintió celoso de cómo Colin miraba a Harry-

Creevey comenzó a relatar su historia y los Slytherin se miraron entre sí. Draco miró a su alrededor y toda la mesa los observaba, así que se acerco a Harry y le susurró al oído.

-Que… se…vaya, ahora –Harry tragó saliva al sentir el cálido aliento de Draco en su oreja y casi suspira.

-Creevey –dijo Harry y el niño calló –Te… recomiendo, que te alejes de aquí –el niño lo miró y parecía estar al borde del llanto –Chicos –se levantó y los otros tres lo siguieron al instante, salieron del Gran Comedor. Draco sonriendo triunfante.

En el patio se reunieron con Ron y Hermione, Harry recibiendo y sermón por parte de la niña por lo que le hizo al pobre niño.

Milagrosamente sonó la campaña y tuvieron que volver a clases. Una vez en el salón, Harry se sentó entre Blaise y Draco y en la mesa de adelante estaban Ron junto a Hermione y Pansy, quienes hablaban emocionadas del nuevo profesor.

Media hora después, y de terminar un aburrido cuestionario sobre Gilderoy Lockhart, éste soltó una manada de duendecillos de Cornualles y armó un pandemónium. Algunos duendecillos destruyeron los ventanales, otros las mesas y regaban la tinta de los tinteros sobre los alumnos e incluso unos tomaron a Neville de las orejas y lo alzaron en el aire.

Lockhart falló al intentar meterlos nuevamente en la jaula y cuando la campana sonó y todos salieron corriendo, Lockhart dejó encerrado a Harry, Draco, Hermione y Ron, para que ellos se hicieran cargo.

Por suerte, Draco y Harry habían visto clases de defensa con Lucius Malfoy, un admirable profesor, sí le preguntabas a ellos. A la final, Harry, Hermione y Draco inmovilizaron a los duendecillos y lo devolvieron a su jaula.

Durante los días siguientes, Harry pasó bastante tiempo esquivando a Gilderoy Lockhart cada vez que lo veía acercarse por un corredor, el hombre estaba empeñado en que Harry buscaba fama y aparecer en la portada de El Profeta. Pero más difícil aún era evitar a Colin Creevey, que parecía saber de memoria el horario de Harry, lo único que le divertía de eso era que cuanto el niño aparecía, Draco utilizaba todos sus encantos para que Harry solo se fijara en él. Y para que mentir, funcionaban a la perfección.

Harry casi hizo una fiesta cuando llegó el sábado, habían planeado ir a visitar a Hagrid. Pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando antes del desayuno, Marcus Flint les informó que tendrían práctica de Quidditch en donde entrenarían a Draco como buscador suplente y como cazador fijo.

Después de desayunar, cuando fueron a las mazmorras a cambiarse, se encontraron con Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy en la sala común.

-Padre, ¿sucedió algo?-preguntó Draco.

-Oh, no. Claro que no. Solo me he tomado el tiempo para traerles lo mejor al mejor equipo de Hogwarts –dijo señalando sietes escobas que flotaban armoniosamente frente a la chimenea.

Los miembros del equipo boquearon, sin saber que decir.

-Creo… que éste es el momento donde ustedes, mocosos malagradecidos, agradecen al señor Malfoy por su regalo.

-Señor Malfoy, yo, Marcus Flint, en nombre de todo el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin le agradecemos esto y le juramos que este gasto no será en vano, la Copa de Quidditch pertenecerá a Slytherin, no solo este, sino los años siguientes.

Lucius asintió satisfecho.

-Vayan a cambiarse, Severus les dará una nota… en el estadio están los Gryffindor entrenando a su nuevo buscador.

En la cara de todos apareció una sonrisa de complicidad y, con más entusiasmo, fueron a cambiarse. Antes de entrenar podrían tener una pequeña conversación con los gatitos.

Treinta minutos después, se podía ver a los equipos de Gryffindor y Slytherin en el campo de Quidditch, discutiendo.

-Hemos reservado el campo, Flint.

-Pero nosotros tenemos una hoja firmada para entrenar a nuestro nuevo jugador. "Yo, el profesor S. Snape concedo el permiso al equipo de Slytherin para entrenar hoy en el campo de Quidditch para entrenar a su nuevo cazador."

-¿No tenían ya a sus cazadores?-preguntó Wood

-Oh, sí. Pero encontramos uno mejor –dijo satisfecho Flint

-¿Quién es?-pregunto preocupado Wood, ya suficiente era que Slytherin tuviese a Potter como buscador.

Detrás de cinco de jugadores de séptimo, aparecieron dos más pequeños, Harry Potter y su siempre compañero, Draco Malfoy.

-¿El hijo de Lucius Malfoy?-cuestionó Fred.

-Es curioso que menciones al padre de Malfoy –dijo Flint mientras el conjunto de Slytherin sonría aun más –Déjame que les muestre el fabuloso regalo que ha hecho al equipo de Slytherin.

Los siete mostraron sus escobas. En el mango de cada una relucía una placa que decía "Nimbus2001"

Durante un momento, a ningún Gryffindor se le ocurrió que decir.

-Mirad, invaden el campo –señaló Flint. Hermione y Ron se acercaban.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Ron a su hermano, George -¿Por qué no juegan? ¿Y qué hacen ellos aquí? Hola, Harry, Malfoy.

-Weasley –saludó Draco, Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza –Soy el nuevo cazador de Slytherin –dijo con orgullo –Y estábamos admirando las escobas que mi padre ha comprado para todo el equipo.

Ron miro boquiabierto las siete soberbias escobas que tenía delante.

-Son buenas, ¿eh? –dijo Draco con sorna –Pero quizás el equipo de Gryffindor pueda conseguir oro y comprar escobas nuevas. Algún museo pagaría por las Barredoras 5.

El equipo de Slytherin estalló en risas.

-¡Por lo menos en el equipo de Gryffindor, nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso!-exclamó un molesto Colin Creevey, que nadie había visto llegar-

Del rostro de Draco desapareció todo rastro de sorna.

-Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, asqueroso sangresucia –espetó Draco. Harry sabía lo que eso significaba y el daño que, sin querer, le ocasionó a su amiga Hermione.

De repente, todos los Gryffindor se pusieron a la defensiva y, por ende, las serpientes igual.

Flint se colocó inmediatamente frente a Draco para que Fred y George no le saltaran encima, una jugadora de Gryffindor gritó "¡Como te atreves!", Creevey comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo.

-Das asco, Malfoy –dijo Wood antes de seguir a Creevey, con su equipo detrás.

Harry estaba perplejo y miraba por donde se habían ido los Gryffindor. Solo Ron, que veía a Draco con rabia, y Hermione, que se notaba al borde del llanto mirando el suelo, permanecieron allí.

-Muy buena esa Draco –dijo Flint divertido. Sin embargo, Draco miraba a Hermione, la culpa se notaba en sus grisáceos ojos.

-Flint –dijo Draco –No habrá practica –Marcus iba a reclamar pero Draco lo miró fulminante –Ninguno de nosotros necesita entrenar, lo sabes. Así que lo dejaremos para otra ocasión. Váyanse todos, Flint, te encargaré nuestras escobas. Déjalas en nuestra habitación –sin más, las serpientes dejaron el campo.

-Hermione…-susurró Harry.

-Yo…jum… Hermione…-la chica miro a Draco y este desvió la mirada –Lo siento… lo dije sin pensar…¡Es que ese mocoso ya me tiene harto!

Ron quedó boquiabierto otra vez y Harry sonrió, sabía que Draco había sido educado como un sangrepura, siempre teniendo la diferencia de "sangre" presente.

-Es-está bien, Draco –respondió Hermione con una sonrisa apenas visible y con voz un poco estrangulada.

-¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Hagrid?-preguntó Harry, intentando aligerar el ambiente.

-Sería una gran idea –dijo Ron y comenzó a caminar a la cabaña del guardabosque.

A medio camino se encontraron con Lockhart. Venia de la cabaña de Hagrid.

Al llegar, Hagrid los recibió feliz, como siempre. Entraron y el mayor montó un poco de té.

-¿Qué quería Lockhart, Hagrid?-había preguntado Harry y el aludido respondió vagamente y criticando al profesor.

-Creo que son injustos. Obviamente, el profesor Dumbledore ha juzgado que era el mejor para el puesto y…-comenzó a decir Hermione.

-Era el único para el puesto –repuso Hagrid, mientras ofrecía caramelos de café –Es muy difícil encontrar profesores que den Artes Oscuras, porque a nadie le hace mucha gracia. Da la impresión del que la asignatura está maldita.

-Oh, sí, algo ha dicho mi padre de eso. Sev-Snape siempre ha querido el puesto pero Dumbledore se lo niega –dijo Draco.

Hablaron un rato hasta que a Hagrid se le ocurrió mostrarles su huerto de calabazas –que tenían hechizos fertilizantes, aparentemente –que estaba cosechando para Halloween.

-Bueno, haz hecho un buen trabajo.

-Eso es lo que dijo tu hermana pequeña –dijo Hagrid, mirando a Ron –Ayer la encontré –Harry miró nervioso a Draco, quien frunció el seño. A Hagrid eso no le pasó desapercibido –Dijo que estaba contemplando el campo, pero me da la impresión de que esperaba encontrarse a alguien más en mi casa –guiñó un ojo a Harry –Si quieres mi opinión, creo que ella no rechazaría una foto fir…

-¡Cállate!-gritó Harry y Ron comenzó a reír. Hermione los miraba divertida y Hagrid igual. En cambio, Draco se cruzó de brazos.

-Es hora de almorzar. Debemos volver –dijo Draco y sin esperar que alguien respondiera, dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino al castillo.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, se encontraron con Snape y McGonagall.

-Señor Potter, señor Malfoy. ¿Dónde estaban?-pregunto una indignada Minerva-

Los niños no respondieron ya que Snape tomó la palabra.

-Se le ha sido notificado a los docentes, que los… miembros del equipo de Slytherin, han abusado verbalmente de un alumno de primer año de Gryffindor –Snape miro de forma severa a Draco, quien le sostuvo la mirada –Por lo tanto, el equipo completo tiene detención hoy, a las ocho en punto.

-El joven Malfoy recibirá su detención limpiando calderos, al estilo muggle, con el profesor Snape –Ron y Hermione casi, _casi_ , escuchan la risa mental de Harry y Draco –Y usted, Potter, ayudará al profesor Lockhart respondiendo las cartas de sus admiradoras –Harry iba a replicar, pero una mirada de Snape bastó para que se callara-

Harry y Draco entraron al Gran Comedor, seguidos de Ron y Hermione, pero no les prestaron atención cada uno se dirigió a su mesa.

-Por lo menos tú no harás nada, Snape de consentirá en vez de castigarte –Harry suspiró.

-Arg… Harry…

-Está bien, Draco –cortó Harry con una sonrisa.

-Pero es mi culpa…

-No importa, no es como si fuera y se lo dijera a Snape para salvarme de este castigo –no se dijo más y ambos comieron en silencio


	18. Chapter 18

**_Nota:_** **** ** _Quiero aclarar, que la norma "No se permiten que la niñas entren en los cuartos de los niños y viceversa" sigue intacta, pero al ser este un fic, en Slytherin los prefectos de hace generaciones quitaron los hechizos que hacían cumplir dicha regla. Snape y Dumbledore lo saben pero hacen caso omiso._**

 ** _Hufflepuff, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw si tienen los hechizos._**

 **Libro 2: "Harry Potter y la cámara de los secretos"**

 **Cap. 18: Voces y fiesta.**

La tarde pasó rápido, para cuando se dieron cuenta eran las ocho menos cinco. Draco y Harry salieron de su sala común, acompañados del resto de sus compañeros de Quidditch.

-¿Con quién te toca castigo, Marcus?-preguntó Harry.

-Con Filch, limpiando los trofeos –dijo con desprecio -¿Y a ustedes?

-Lockhart, respondiendo cartas de admiradoras –respondió Harry con asco.

-Con Snape, _"limpiando calderos"_ -dijo Draco y todas las miradas fueron hacia él.

-Él hace las travesuras y nosotros nos llevamos la peor parte –dijo Marcus y Draco se encogió de hombros.

-No es como si puedan hacer algo… ¿o sí?-preguntó Draco desafiante, nadie respondió

Draco se quedó en el salón de pociones y los demás se dividieron al salir de las mazmorras.

Harry fue al segundo piso, al despacho de Lockhart. Llamó a la puerta y ésta se abrió de inmediato, mostrando a un Lockhart con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Aquí estás! Vamos, Harry, entra.

Los minutos pasaban, tan lentos que parecían horas. Harry no paraba de pensar en cuánto faltaba para acabar con aquello. Mientras escribía la dirección de Verónica Smethley en un sobre, oyó algo, algo que no tenía que ver con la odiosa voz de Lockhart o el sonido de las llamas de las velas consumiéndose.

Era una voz, una voz de helar la sangre en las venas, una voz fría como el hielo.

-Ven…, ven a mí…Deja que de desgarre…Deja que te despedace…Déjame matarte…

Harry se sobresaltó y miró a todos lados, Lockhart no parecía haber escuchado nada, pues estaba hablando sobre quién sabe qué cosa.

-Pro-profesor.

-¿Sí, Harry?

-Mire la hora que es… es tan tarde…

-¡Vaya! El tiempo sí que pasa rápido.

Harry salió de allí casi que corriendo, bajó a las mazmorras. Cuando pasaba frente al aula de pociones, Draco salió y cerró la puerta tras de él.

-¿Qué tal te fue?-preguntó el rubio y Harry miró a todos lados, asegurándose de estar solo ellos.

-En la sala común –lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastro frente al muro de piedras – _"Veneno de serpiente"_ -dijo la contraseña y entraron, la Sala Común estaba vacía.

Los niños se acomodaron en un sillón frente al fuego y Harry se dedico a contarle lo de la voz que escucho y que, aparentemente, Lockhart no había escuchado. Draco no pudo descifrar que había sido, así que dejaron el tema así y se fueron a dormir.

Octubre llegó y trajo su característico tiempo de frío y humedad. Madame Pomfrey estaba atareada con la epidemia de cataros entre profesores y alumnos. La poción Pepperup, que le daba a beber a los enfermos, hacía que echaran humo por las orejas durante varias horas.

Gotas de lluvia de tamaño considerable se estampaban contra las ventanas del colegio durante días, el nivel del lago subió, los arriates de flores se transformaron en arroyos de agua sucia y las calabazas de Hagrid adquirieron el tamaño de un cobertizo.

Debido a la constante lluvia, los entrenamientos de Quidditch eran cada vez que el tiempo estaba "considerablemente mejor". Los Slytherin odiaban empaparse y llenarse de barro, algo que Harry agradeció, a él no le apetecía entrenar bajo la lluvia hasta calarse de frío los huesos y enfermar. Un día, particularmente, en el que jugaba un partido de buscadores con Draco mientras que Marcus creaba nuevas estrategias, capturaron a los gemelos Weasley espiando el entrenamiento. Horas más tardes Ron les explico que querían ver que tan veloces eran las Nimbus2001.

Harry se encontraba caminando por un corredor desierto, con los pies mojados y muerto de frío, venia de la cabaña de Hagrid, cuando se encontró con alguien. Era Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de la casa de Gryffindor, miraba por una ventana y murmuraba cosas para sí, parecía preocupado.

-Hola, Nick-

-Hola, hola –respondió el fantasma, dando un respingo y mirando alrededor –Pareces preocupado, joven Potter –dijo mientras plegaba una carta trasparente y guardándola bajo en jubón.

-Igual que usted –dijo Harry, restándole importancia.

-¡Bah!-Nick hizo un gesto elegante con la mano –un asunto sin importancia… no es que realmente tuviera interés en pertenecer… aunque lo solicitara "No cumplo con las características"-a pesar de su tono displicente, tenia amargura en el rostro –Pero cualquiera pensaría, cualquiera –estalló de pronto –que cuarenta hachazos en el cuello con un hacha mal afilada bastarían para permitirle a uno pertenecer a Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza.

-Desde luego –dijo Harry al entender que el fantasma esperaba que le diese la razón.

-¡Por supuesto!...

Nick Casi Decapitado, comenzó a hablar de un sinfín de cosas sobre el "condenado club". Luego de criticar a "Sir _Bien Decapitado_ -Podmore" (Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore), el fantasma miembro del Club donde Nick quería ingresar y que le envió una carta negándole el ingreso por _no estar completamente_ decapitado.

Un rato después, cuando Nick le preguntó a Harry que le sucedía y éste estaba por responderle que " _se sentía mal por no poder ayudar a Hagrid con las goteras en su casa",_ apareció la señora Norris y, segundos después, Filch. Al parecer, el conserje estaba enfermo y de un humor veinte veces peor que de costumbre ya que tuvo que limpiar el techo de la mazmorra 5 por un desastre con los de tercer año. Y ahora Harry podía ver que el hombre estaba completamente disgustado ya que su túnica estaba goteando y sus zapatos llenos de barro.

Molesto, Filch llevó a Harry a su conserjería, era una habitación lóbrega a la que todos los alumnos evitaban. Y vaya que con mucha razón; en las paredes había cadenas y esposas y también había muchos archivadores de madera. Por las etiquetas, Harry imaginó que contenían detalles de todos los alumnos que Filch había castigado. Fred y George Weasley tenían una repisa solo para ellos.

Filch comenzó a llenar un formulario sobre Harry cuando un golpe resonó en la habitación, Peeves estaba haciendo de las suyas. El conserje de inmediato fue en busca del poltergeist.

Harry, suponiendo que tendría que esperar a Filch, se sentó a esperarlo y repasando cada cosa, se encontró con un sobre rojo de letras plateadas que decía "Embrujorrapid". Lo que contenía el sobre le pareció extraño, ¿Qué acaso Filch no era un mago? ¿Para que necesitaría aquellas lecciones de principiante en magia? Lastimosamente, Harry no pudo terminar de leer la carta ya que escucho la voz de Filch en el pasillo y tuvo que dejar el sobre donde estaba, o un metro de donde estaba, para ser exactos.

Para satisfacción y sorpresa de Harry, Filch estaba alterado por la sola idea de que Harry hubiese leído el sobre y lo dejo ir. Así, sin más.

Cuando Harry subía las escaleras de la conserjería, se encontró con Nick Casi Decapitado que salía de un aula.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!-Nick se deslizó fuera del aula y Harry pudo ver tras de él los restos de un armario grande, de color negro y dorado, que parecía haber caído desde gran altura –Convencí a Peeves de que estallara el armario Evanescente justo sobre la conserjería de Filch, pensé que eso lo podría distraer –terminó emocionado-

-¿Fue usted?-preguntó Harry agradecido –Claro que funcionó, ni siquiera me van a castigar. ¡Gracias Nick!

Nick acompañó a Harry por el pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras. El niño pudo ver que Nick aun sostenía la carta de Patrick.

-Me gustaría poder ayudarlo con lo del club –dijo sin pensarlo-

-¿Tú?-preguntó el fantasma incrédulo y, como se detuvo de pronto, Harry lo traspasó, al instante deseó no haberlo hecho, se sentía como estar bajo la fría lluvia nuevamente-¿Un Slytherin ayudando al fantasma de Gryffindor?

-No veo por qué no…-dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros-

-¡Magnifico! Eres sorprendente… Harry Potter… y, si me dejas decir, sí hay algo que puedes hacer por mi…-el fantasma dudo en continuar, pero la mira inquisitiva de Harry lo instó a seguir –En Halloween, cumpliré quinientos años desde mi muerte –Harry no supo que decir así que solo lo vio –Voy a dar una fiesta en las mazmorras más amplias…vendrán amigos de todas partes del país y sería un honor si pudieses asistir. Por supuesto, tus amigos están invitados…pero me imagino que prefieres ir a la fiesta del colegio…

-¡No! –se apresuró a decir Harry –Iré.

-¡Mi estimado muchacho! ¡Harry Potter en mi cumpleaños de muerte! Y…-dudó, emocionado -¿Tal vez podrías mencionarle a Sir Patrick lo horrible y espantoso que te resulto?

-¡Por supuesto!-contestó Harry y Nick le dirigió una sonrisa.

 **…**

-¿Un cumpleaños de muerte?-le preguntó Draco cuando Harry ya estaba limpio y fresco, en su habitación.

-¿Realmente iras?-preguntó Pansy, quien leía "Corazón de Bruja" acostada boca abajo en la cama de Blaise, mientras él chico terminaba de redactar su trabajo de Encantamientos.

-¿Por qué no?-cuestionó Harry.

-Bueno, Harry, es complicado pero simple –dijo Blaise, sin despegar la mirada de su pergamino.

-Un cumpleaños de muerte es un evento de fantasmas, eso lo sabes –Harry asintió –Bien, las personas vivas que han asistido a uno, son muy contadas. Es un honor asistir a un cumpleaños de muerte, he de admitir, pero no es "agradable". Los fantasmas no necesitan ingerir nada, así que los aperitivos que allí están, quizás estén allí desde hace décadas, además de que el lugar va a estar mucho más frio de lo usual –explicó Draco como quien le explica a un niño de cinco años a contar con manzanas.

-¿Y qué? Ya te dije que él me salvo de Filch, se lo debo.

-Jumm…-y fue hasta entonces que Draco bajó el libro que estaba leyendo y fijo su vista en Harry. Cosa que no le resultó tan difícil, ya que su cabeza reposaba en sus piernas -¿Cómo es que eres un Slytherin? Esas son cosas que diría un Gryffindor o un Hufflepuff –dijo con desprecio fingido. Pansy y Blaise estuvieron de acuerdo con Draco y Harry solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

-¡Casi lo olvido! En el escritorio de Filch encontré un sobre de "Embrujorrapid", ¿para qué Filch necesita eso?

-¿Mmm? ¿Hablas del programa que da clases de magia para principiantes inexpertos?-pregunto Pansy, esta vez dejando a un lado su revista.

-Esa misma.

-Filch es un squip –dijo Blaise.

-¿Cómo?

-Un squip, un mago sin magia, usualmente sangrepura o mestizo, aunque son pocos. Mi padre me lo dijo, por si necesitaba alguna vez chantajearlo, ya sabes –dijo Draco, restándole importancia.

Al día siguiente, Harry le comentó a Hermione y Ron sobre el cumpleaños de muerte y la niña, entusiasmada, acepto ir.

Para Halloween, Harry ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado ir a la fiesta de Nick. Claro que tenía a Hermione para recordar que "una promesa es una promesa", a veces la idea de aceptar que Pansy _"le cerrara la boca a la sabelotodo de Granger"_ le resultaba tentadora, aunque la chica fuese su mejor amiga.

Para cuando dio las siete de la noche, en Halloween, Harry, Draco, Ron y Hermione salía del Gran Comedor, después de comer apurados algunos pastelillos.

Harry le había pedido a Pansy y Blaise que les acompañaran, pero recibió un:

-Ni lo sueñes, Potter-

De ambos Slytherin.

Cuando llegaron a la mazmorra correspondiente, Nick los recibió con aire de profunda tristeza y los invitó a pasar. Allí hacia más frío que en cualquier mazmorra debido a la concentración de tantos fantasmas.

Las figuras de color blanco perla se deslizaban de aquí a allá. Bailando con la fúnebre música. Los niños comenzaron a caminar y gracias a Hermione, pudieron evitar un encuentro con Myrtle la Llorona, el fantasma que habita en los baños de niñas del segundo piso. Se acercaron a la mesa y vieron la cantidad de comida podrida, mientras miraban la comida con asco, Peeves apareció, atravesando la mesa, y amenazó con llamar a Myrtle para decirle que ellos estaban hablando mal de ella, pero no sucedió.

-Peeves, si lo haces, iremos a hablar con el Barón Sanguinario –dijo Draco con una sonrisa desafiante, mientras apuntaba a una esquina, donde dicho fantasma se encontraba solo.

-No se atreverían –dijo Peeves, asustado.

-Rétanos –terminó Harry.

El poltergeist se fue, lanzando maldiciones contra ellos.

-Vamos, Harry –dijo Draco.

-¿A dónde van?-pregunto Hermione, curiosa.

-A saludar a Barón.

Harry y Draco caminaron con paso firme y Hermione y Ron a paso dudoso atrás de ellos.

-Hola señor –dijeron los Slytherin al unisón.

-Oh, Potter, Malfoy. Me preguntaba que hacían aquí –respondió el fantasma, arrastrando las palabras.

-Hemos sido invitados por Nick-dijo Harry.

-Interesante, un Slytherin que fraterniza con Gryffindor y sus fantasmas –comentó el fantasma, lento y con cierta amargura

-Ya sabe usted como es Harry, señor. Un misterio para los nuestros –dijo Draco.

-Por supuesto… Pero he visto los últimos has sido más… Slytherin, espero que sigas así, Potter, o Salazar Slytherin estaría tan decepcionado –dijo en un susurro ronco antes de irse.

Cuando Nick Casi Decapitado iba a comenzar su discurso, Sir Patrick y su club llegó. Pasaron unos minutos en los que Nick hablaba pero nadie le prestó atención. Entonces, Harry decidió que era hora de irse.

Recorrieron el pasillo que daba a las escaleras y entonces Harry lo escuchó.

-…Desgarrar…Despedazar…Matar…

Era la misma voz que oyó en el despacho de Lockhart, la misma voz fría y asesina

Harry se detuvo de inmediato y se sostuvo de una pared para escuchar atentamente.

-Harry, ¿qué..?

-Es la voz… de nuevo... cállense un momento…

-…deseado…durante tanto tiempo…

-¡Escuchen!-dijo Harry, y los otros tres se quedaron inmóviles, mirándole.

-…matar…es hora de matar…-

La voz se fue apagando. Harry estaba seguro de que se alejaba, hacia arriba. Miró el techo y dudas se apoderaron de él. ¿Fantasmas, quizás? ¿Por qué sus amigos parecían no escuchar nada?

-¡Por aquí!-gritó y se puso a correr escalera arriba, hasta el vestíbulo. Corrieron al primer piso y allí Harry escuchó otra vez

-huelo sangre…¡HUELO SANGRE!-

-¡Va a matar a alguien!-gritó Harry y sin hacer caso de la cara de los otros, subió corriendo al segundo piso.

Harry se quedo paralizado en un pasillo del segundo piso.

-Harry, ¿qué pasaba? Nosotros no…-comenzó a decir Ron cuando llegaron junto a él, pero fue interrumpido por el grito de Hermione.

-¡Miren! –delante de ellos, algo brillaba en el muro.

Se aproximaron, despacio, intentando ver en la oscuridad con los ojos entornados. Allí, brillando a la luz de la luna, pintado en el muro de piedra, se podía leer

LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA. TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.

-No puede ser…-balbuceo Draco

-¿Qué es lo que cuelga allí debajo? –preguntó Ron con un temblor en la voz.

Harry, al intentar acercarse, casi se cae por un charco de agua. Draco y Ron lo sostuvieron y los cuatro se acercaron a la inscripción, con los ojos fijos en la sombra que se veía debajo. Comprendieron de inmediato lo que era y juntos, dieron un brinco hacia atrás.

La señora Norris, la gata de Filch, estaba colgada por la cola en una argolla donde se colocan las antorchas. Rígida como una tabla y con los ojos abiertos y fijos.

-Debemos irnos, ya –dijo Draco, viendo hacia todos lados.

-¿No deberíamos intentar…-comenzó Harry, sin encontrar la manera de proseguir

-¡Harry! ¿No entiendes? ¡Es la cámara de los secretos! Y… si quien escribió eso está cerca, quizás venga a atacar a Hermione –habló Draco, con ansiedad y preocupación en la voz-

-¿A qué te refieres...

Ron fue interrumpido por el ruido, parecido a un trueno distante, que indicó que la fiesta había acabado. De cada extremo del corredor, estudiantes comenzaron a llegar. Las charlas se detuvieron de repente, cuanto vieron a la gata colgada.

Harry, Draco, Ron y Hermione eran los únicos que estaban solos allí antes que los demás llegaran.

Y, después de minutos de silencio, una voz se escuchó.

-¡Temed, enemigos del heredero! ¡Los próximos serán los sangre sucias!

Era Theodore Nott, quien se situaba en la primera fila y miraba a la gata colgada, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Atraído por los gritos de Nott, Filch llegó y se volvió loco al ver a su gata. Mientras Filch culpaba a Harry, llegó Dumbledore y se lo llevó, junto a Harry, Ron, Draco y Hermione.

Una vez en el despacho de Lockhart, el más próximo, Dumbledore puso a la gata en el escritorio y comenzó a examinarla, igual que la profesora McGonagall y tras de ellos Snape.

-No está muerta, Argus –dijo Dumbledore al cabo de un rato, deteniendo el sollozo de Filch –solo está petrificada… pero no podría decir como…

-¡Pregúntele!-exclamó el conserje, señalando a Harry.

-Ningún estudiante de segundo curso podría haber hecho esto.

-¡Lo hizo! ¡Ya vio lo que escribió en el muro! Él lo sabe… sabe que soy un squip.

-¡Yo no toque a la señora Norris!-dijo Harry, con voz potente –Y sí, sé que es usted un squip. Pero, no me podría importar menos –concluyó Harry, cruzándose de brazos.

-Si me permite hablar, señor –dijo Snape antes de que Filch hablara otra vez. Harry y Draco casi suspiraron de alivio –Potter y sus amigos simplemente pudieron haber estado en el lugar menos adecuado en el momento menos oportuno. Sin embargo, queda una incógnita, ¿qué hacían en un corredor del segundo piso en vez de la fiesta de Halloween?-los niños sonrieron, Snape les había dado vía libre para salir de ese problema.

-Nick Casi Decapitado nos invitó a su fiesta de muerte –soltó Harry con simpleza.

-Nos fuimos lo más rápido que pudimos cuando llegó Sir Patrick y su grupo… Íbamos a la torre de Gryffindor porque Hermione nos iba a mostrar algo... sobre el club de Sir Patrick –agregó Draco, viendo a su padrino, instándole a rebatir su historia.

Dumbledore miro inquisitivamente a Harry, como si pudiera ver a través de él.

-Es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, Argus.

El conserje parecía furioso y Snape imperturbable, mirando a Harry y Draco.

Para cuando les dieron permiso a los niños de irse. Los cuatro salieron apurados pero sin llegar a correr. Dos pasillos después, se encerraron en un aula en desuso.

-¿Creen que debí decirles sobre la voz que oí?

-No, incluso en el mundo mágico no es común oír voces –dijo Ron, y algo en su voz le hizo a Harry querer preguntar:

-¿Tú me crees?

-Por supuesto… pero tienes que admitir que parece raro.

-Lo sé, todo el asunto es raro… ¿Qué es lo que decía en el muro?

-"La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta"-recordó Hermione.

-¿Qué querrá decir?-preguntó Harry

-La cámara de los secretos…-comenzó a hablar Draco –hay una leyenda en Hogwarts que habla de ella. _"La cámara de los secretos fue creada por Salazar Slytherin antes de irse de Hogwarts. Nadie sabe el paradero exacto de esta cámara; se dice que solo su heredero podrá abrirla y cuando eso suceda, cosas malas pasaran. El heredero buscará venganza contra los sangre impura y los traidores a la sangre",_ eso es lo que me dijo mi padre, hace tiempo.

-¿Crees que puedas averiguar algo más con tu padre?-preguntó Hermione, insegura

-No lo sé… Podríamos preguntar a un profesor.

Ninguno dijo nada, pensado.

-Debemos irnos –dijo Draco –Snape irá por nosotros –se señalo a sí mismo y a Harry –para sacarnos la verdad.

-¿¡Qué!?-preguntó Hermione alarmada

-¿Piensan decírsela?-preguntó Ron. Harry intercambio una mirada crítica con Draco y luego asintió.

Salieron del aula y se dirigieron a sus salas comunes, correspondientemente.

 **…**

-Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, vengan conmigo. Ahora –dicho y hecho, Snape fue a su habitación por ellos – Siéntense –ordenó una vez en su despacho –Espero por ustedes. Y no quiero que me mientas, Draco.

-Jum… Antes de eso, creo que Harry tiene algo que decirte, Sev.

-¿¡Qué!?-preguntó Harry.

-El año pasado, en el banquete de fin de curso.

Harry pareció pensar y luego abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡Pe-pero… yo… Draco…! –al ver que el rubio lo ignoraba, Harry suspiró –Profesor, debo disculparme…-ante esto, Snape alzo una ceja –Durante todo el curso anterior, Hermione, Ron y yo pensábamos que usted era quien quería la piedra filosofal y que fue también usted quien intento tumbarme de la escoba en el partido de Quidditch.

Severus lo miro en silencio. Harry había hablado rápido, pero entendible, y mirándolo a los ojos. Ese chico no era igual a James Potter. La mirada de Severus se suavizó.

-Acepto… tus disculpas –dijo lentamente el profesor. Draco sonrió y miró a Harry quien también sonreía apenas –ahora quiero saber que estaban haciendo en el segundo piso, en vez del comedor

Harry, sintiéndose raramente tranquilo, le contó todo a Snape. La primera vez que oyó la voz y cuando estaban camino al comedor.

-¿Qué crees que sea, Sev?-preguntó Draco, minutos después de que Harry hubo terminado y el silencio perduraba.

\- Esto es, sin duda, muy extraño. Pero siendo Potter, no es de extrañar –Harry bufó. Snape lo ignoró –Debo investigar al respeto para luego decir mi hipótesis… y ustedes, deben preocuparse por asistir a clases mañana ¡Vayan a dormir!

Harry se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta. Draco se acerco a Snape y le beso el cachete. Harry rodo los ojos, molesto.

-Buenas noches, padrino

-Buenas noches, profesor.

Los niños se fueron y Severus se quedo solo, pensando en lo contado por Potter… no, Harry.


End file.
